I'll get that Elf
by Ohtar Vicky
Summary: Aragorn has been visiting Legolas in Mirkwood and are returning to Rivendell but the two get into trouble on the way back. No slash, not a Mary Sue. Set before FOTR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__I'll get that Elf_

_**Rating: **__T. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine. __L_

_**Note from the author:**__ My first attempt at a long story. Should I keep going or just stop here and forget I ever tried? Please comment I'd love to know what you think. _

_Italics and '' signifies thought _

__________________________________________________________________________

'_Some day I'll get that Elf back .' _Thought Aragorn, wringing out his tunic. _'Of course it is completely past his capabilities to tell me I need a bath before shoving me in the water.'_

He didn't dare voice his thoughts in case he was heard by the sharp eared Elf, and then he would really be in trouble.

Sighing Aragorn trudged back to their shared camp in a dull mood, to find Legolas had already set up a fire, caught a deer and was now cooking four pieces over the fire. Saying nothing to his friend he plonked himself down on the opposite side of the fire and sulked. Legolas nonchalantly passed him two pieces of the deer he had been roasting and Aragorn took it without a word sparing only a glare for his dry friend.

"Estel?"

Aragorn said nothing.

"Strider?" Legolas tried a different name.

Aragorn still said nothing.

"Aragorn?" He switched names again hoping to get a response even if it was just another death glare.

But Aragorn stayed silent, munching the deer.

Legolas sighed. "Are you going to answer or am I going to have to get a little more creative with my names?" He asked.

Aragorn choked on his piece of deer, trying to stop a laugh. Legolas smiled to himself and placed two more bits of meat over the fire. He knew the Ranger wouldn't stay mad for too much longer. It was almost impossible for one to stay mad at the other, especially when he had all the food.

"Legolas I'm not in the mood." Aragorn replied, Desperately trying to smother the smile that threatened to burst onto his face.

"Well then get in the mood! I don't want to have to drop off a gloomy son to Lord Elrond, no more than I wanted to give him a smelly one." He laughed.

Despite his attempt to stay angry at the Elf, Aragorn found himself chuckling and turning back towards his friend.

"So by that reasoning I don't smell anymore?" He asked. "Well I'll have to do something about that wont I?"

Legolas rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the smile of relief spread across his face. He had been forgiven. A plate thrust into his hands disturbed his thoughts. He turned to Aragorn, cocking an eyebrow.

"Refill!" Aragorn half demanded.

"But I haven't even had any yet!?" Legolas exclaimed. "Plus I caught it!"

"Yes, but you're an Elf." Aragorn replied as if this answer justified everything.

Legolas sighed and placed two more hunks of deer onto his plate and watched with raised eyebrows as they disappeared, faster than he could have ever believed. Before the Ranger had a chance to ask, or demand, for the other two pieces, the Elf put them on his own plate and started to eat. Excruciatingly slowly.

Aragorn groaned. He knew what his friend planned to do.

"Come on Legolas! Hurry up I'm hungry!"

The Elf regarded him with a faked shock expression. "Why Aragorn! It's not my fault if I like to chew my food!"

"But must you do it so slowly?"

"I must." He answered, face calm and expressionless.

"Oh is that how it is?"

"It is."

"Good for you."

"I know it is."

"Fine." Aragorn said watching as the last piece went into Legolas' mouth. He immediately thrusted his plate on top of Legolas'.

The Elf looked down and opened his mouth to protest but the remark was silenced before a sound was made. Something had caught his eye. Aragorn turned to peer in the direction Legolas was looking but without his friend's sight he couldn't see anything. But he had learnt, the hard way, not to doubt his friend's abilities and senses.

"What is it?" He asked.

Legolas stared into the dark. "Orcs, but there is something else there as well. It stands in the centre of the group but, alas, I can't make it out yet."

Aragorn strained his eyes but was slightly frustrated when he could be of no help. All he saw was slight shadows in the dark.

"A human." Legolas said, his voice betraying the surprise his calm face didn't show.

Aragorn squinted into the dark as they came a little nearer to them but he still couldn't make out much more than shadows

He glanced back at his friend. "Where does he hail from?" He asked.

Legolas frowned. "It is not a he, it is a she. And she seems to be," he hesitated, shaking his head in disbelief, "She seems to be leading them."

"What? Are you sure?" Astounded Aragorn whipped his head around and was surprised to see how close they were.

Suddenly man and Elf were plunged into almost complete darkness as the fire died without a sound. Panic flared but was subdued almost immediately by common sense. Legolas would have put it out to stop the strange group catching sight of them. He crawled around the extinguished fire as quietly as he could.

"Some warning next time." He whispered to Legolas, who was now gathering their stuff as quietly as he could.

He could make nothing out of Legolas but his friends bright blue eyes staring at him through the darkness. An uneasy feeling tingled in his stomach.

"It wasn't me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ Hey there! Chapter 2 is here! Just a small chapter but I haven't had much time and I absolutely promise that I will get going on the next one … now!_

_**DipDab500**__ this is for you! My very first reviewer and you gave me enough inspiration to keep writing it! I've never been called original before! Thank you so much! _

_**Invisigoth3**__ Here you are! Nice and quick for you! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can!_

_On with the story!_

"It wasn't me."

The panic that had been suppressed by Aragorn's 'common sense' returned with greater force than before. He was angered to find himself shaking as he packed his bag with more speed. One glance at Legolas increased his frustration. He noticed his elven friends calm look and steady hands silently strapped his quiver onto his back. He tried to do the same but was irritated when his quivering hands were unable to do up the buckle. Eventually, feeling bad for delaying them, he gave up and held it under his arm as they crept in the opposite direction from the advancing group.

They moved as silently as possible over the grassy hills towards the woods of nearby Rivendell. Reaching those woods meant safety, and safety was only a couple hundred meters away.

'_Nearly there.'_ Aragorn reassured himself as he risked a glance behind him.

He sighed. The strange group were out of his sight again. He desperately wanted to ask Legolas about where they were but he buried his questions. Now was not the time.

Legolas checked over his shoulder at the advancing group, worried at their pace. They stayed inside his range of vision and had followed them, seeming to have a battle strategy. This left him in no doubt that the female was in charge. He knew the female couldn't see them but the orcs might. He also worried over the silence. Orcs were not known for their grace and fluid movement but he couldn't hear any signs that they were moving at all.

Aragorn glanced back to the woods and stopped in his surprise. They seemed to be further away than the last time. He walked on but this only made the trees seem more distant. He was aware that Legolas had stopped when he had but even his friend seemed to have moved away from him as he walked forward.

"Estel?" Legolas asked "What's wrong?"

Legolas tensed. There was a strange, humid feeling in the air and he could feel a static sensation in the air around him, like before a lightning storm.

Aragorn gave no answer, instead looking at him with an expression of fear and confusion.

"Come on, my friend, we are nearly at the woods, we can't stop now."

Legolas gave another glance to the strange herd behind them. They hadn't stopped moving and had increased their speed.

'_How can this be possible!'_ Aragorn drilled his brain for an answer but found none. _'I'm sure I am walking forwards.'_

He tried another tentative step forwards but again the trees moved further away. Then he had an idea.

Legolas watched as his friend started forward again, relieved but then watched in horror as he started to walk backwards, away from the safety of the trees. He choked back a cry instead grabbing Aragorn's arm and leading him towards the trees all the while encouraging the man to come with him and to trust him.

Aragorn was completely confused. His mind told him he was getting further away but his best friend, whom he trusted with his life, was seemingly leading him away from them!

Turning to Legolas he desperately tried to get him to move with him. Only to notice that his lips were moving, but no sound came out them. Shocked, he tried to speak to Legolas, tried to tell him that he couldn't hear him, but his voice seemed like an echo in a cave that went on forever and he was suddenly gripped by a sense of loneliness.

Legolas noticed his friends lips moving and, in that instant, he realised that something was missing. The sound of Estel's boots walking over grass and dried leaves was gone.

Fear increasing, he desperately tried to read his friends lips but could only gather little snatches of what should be being said.

"Legolas! You're moving away from the trees and into danger! Please turn around!" He screamed not even caring if the orcs knew where they were anymore.

Legolas frowned. Aragorn's lips were moving too fast to catch every word. All he had deduced was _"moving away … trees … danger!" _He didn't understand. Were the trees dangerous? Were there more orcs waiting in the trees? What should he do? Before he could decide on action Aragorn tore from his grip and bolted away from the trees.

He knew there was no point calling out, but he did anyway.

"Estel! Come back!"

But Aragorn heeded nothing. Not the call of his name nor the crowd of orcs looming within Mans sight. He saw neither his faithful friend chase after him or the woman standing before the orcs.

Until he ran straight into her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__I know the last chapter was really mega short! But as I promised I started working on this one right away and it is a lot longer! Wow! Two chapters in one day! (Just!)_

_There will be some Elvish in this one but don't worry! Translations are provided at the bottom._

_On with said story!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn crashed right into the woman at full speed and all Legolas could do was watch as the two sprawled on the ground and orcs closed around them pulling Aragorn off the strange woman. Somewhere in the middle he thought he heard his name.

Aragorn felt the world of sound and proper sight come back to him in a rush of wind and a strangled female cry.

"Legolas?" whispered the dazed Ranger.

He winced as he felt sharp claws bite into his flesh, yanking him up from the ground into a kneeling position. He felt course rope bind his wrists roughly as he struggled to free himself but, at a knife to his throat, he ceased in his attempts.

Legolas whipped out his twin knives as the orcs advanced on him planning to take out as many as he could. He had barely started when a knife to Estel's throat stopped him in his tracks.

The woman had recovered from her fall and was standing beside Aragorn a slender, almost delicate, knife that could only be hers held at his throat.

"Put them away. And he lives."

Her speech was soft but sharp and cold and the words seemed to penetrate Legolas' mind like icy water.

He mechanically sheathed his weapons and, to his relief, the knife was removed and sheathed by her side. She gave a slight inclination with her hand and the orcs immediately surged forward and wrestled Legolas into a similar position next to Aragorn.

"_Mellon nin_ I'm really sorry." Aragorn whispered.

Legolas opened his mouth to respond but was cuffed around the head by an orc standing behind him.

"Not another word." It growled.

The woman was now standing in front of them. Hands clasped innocently in front of her like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Hello."

Her cold yet melodic voice silenced everything that dared make a noise in her presence.

Legolas even found the trees were almost silent. He felt so alone. So cold.

"My name is Nerea daughter of Maddoxior now deceased."

Somehow Aragorn found his voice.

"Nerea that means 'Mine' does it not?"

She smiled her icy, threatening smile. And Legolas couldn't help wondering what she would claim as 'hers'.

"It does."

Her gaze rested on Aragorn and he was unable to suppress a shudder at the intensity of her look.

He kept eye contact with her.

'_I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid,'_ He desperately tried to convince himself that he did not fear this girl, barely a woman.

'_I believe you are.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that did not belong in his head. Mesmerised, he continued to stare into her eyes. What colour were they? Blue they seemed. No silver now they were seemingly a strange yellow, again they changed to green, darker now to brown, a deep purple and now, as he first thought, blue. How strange but how beautiful. He felt his mind relax and could do nothing to stop the icy feeling of an intruder.

Legolas watched as his friend's eyes dimmed and glazed as if in elven sleep. His fear grew when he felt a tingling sensation in the air around him. The same sensation he had felt when Estel's vision had gone strange. Then the air turned ice cold. Colder than anything he had ever felt before in his life. His thoughts turned once more to the human by his side. Panic flashed inside him. Human's felt the cold much more intensely than Elves. How must Aragorn be feeling? He leant against the human and tried to add his warmth to the Ranger's, would be, frozen body.

'_Wake up mellon nin! You must fight the cold!'_

Aragorn's mind felt a warmth and a familiar voice and wrapped itself inside its reassuring cloak. The river was forced to stop flowing and the burglar retreated.

The warmth returned to the air and Aragorn blinked, waking from his stupor but he slumped in the grasp of the orcs that held him.

Nerea glared at Legolas. Her pretty features contorted into hate that made it impossible to see her as pretty.

"And who are you?" She demanded.

Again Legolas was reminded of a child. One that would throw tantrums if they didn't get their way.

He couldn't possibly tell her his real name. Or anything of who he really was. That would endanger a lot of Elves, and Men for that matter. He glanced at his exhausted friend and made a face. Could he never just think of himself?

"What did you do to him?" He asked, afraid for his semiconscious friend.

"You'll find out." She said holding the Elf's gaze.

Legolas felt the sensation again and, for the first time, noticed the girl's eyes. How unusual and brightly coloured they were. His wood-elf senses flared into life.

Unusual. Brightly coloured. In his woods, black animals meant danger. But poisonous animals would often be brightly coloured to warn any that may try and eat it.

His mind was on full alert when ice stabbed at his mind. And he rebuked with his own fire, forcing the ice to melt and retreat.

Nerea took a single step backwards but that was all it took for the orcs to be at Legolas like orcs to easy prey. Dropping Aragorn in their haste to try their own against the Elf some pulled out scimitars or maces and others just went with their fists. But either way was painful to the Elf as he was subjected to a brief moment of torture.

Nerea held up a hand. A silent gesture but it was followed immediately and nothing more was done. Aragorn was picked up from where he had been dropped and everything was much the same as it was.

Except now Nerea had an Elf in a lot of pain and a frustrated worried Ranger in healing mode.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Her features were back to their nonchalant expression and her face fair.

"My name," He hesitated but with a sharp, startling blow to his kidney he completed his sentence.

"My name is Amin."

Nerea arched a delicate eyebrow. "Amin. Son of … who Elf!? Who? I asked for your full name and you will give it!" She ordered.

The orc suddenly twisted his hands in the rope, burning his skin and threatening to break both his wrists.

"Adar!" He choked out. "My name is Amin son of Adar!"

The orc released his hands.

"There." She said. A look of benevolence now on the striking features of the woman. "That wasn't so hard? Was it?"

He shook his head, playing the broken captive.

Nerea smiled. She could break anything, it was a family trait.

________________________________________________________________________

**Translations**

_Mellon nin -_ My friend

_Mellon_ - Friend

_Amin_ - I

_Adar_ - Father

This means Legolas' fake name means 'I son of Father'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__ Well here's the next chapter! I was up at … 11:43pm yesterday finishing the last one and now I'm up at 7:28am to do this one! Dedication or what?! Only one Elvish word in this one but the translation is down the bottom!_

_Things are getting worse for the two as 'complications' arise. _

_**Jedi Sapphire**__: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Makes me feel like a really good writer! :D_

_Also I'm very very very very very VERY sorry for the cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! I will start on the next chapter as soon as possible but I think you will have to wait a while as I am at a two day training camp on the other side of Scotland and I can't bring my laptop! __L It's an extra long chapter to make up for it!_

_So without further ado! Here's chapter 4!_

__________________________________________________________________________

They should have reached Rivendell in the next four days. Aragorn was sure Lord Elrond would be getting worried.

'_He'd be even more so if he saw the state of …'_ The Ranger broke off his thoughts at the sight of his friend next to him.

Three days of torture for the Elf had left, not a millimetre of him not hurting and the healer inside Aragorn had become frustrated and angry. There was someone, his closest friend as well, in need of his aid, and he couldn't give it!

He hadn't been getting the same torture as Legolas. He wasn't in physical pain. Not hurt or damaged in any place, save his hands. But his mind on the other hand was being continuously bombarded with questions. Each time he felt as if an icicle was stabbing it's way into his brain. He had stopped going to sleep at night and would concentrate on anything to keep his brain active. Anything, except Nerea's eyes. They meant relaxation and sleep. They meant pain and intrusion. Her ice cold voice would penetrate his mind and find answers he didn't want to give.

Only the little piece of warmth Legolas had given him the first time was his protection but he was exhausting it's uses and it became less effective as he used it again and again.

Aragorn glanced again at his friend. He was bound exactly like himself. Rope tied around his wrists, but that rope had been tied to a pole on the ground and his ankles had been bound in much the same manner making it almost impossible to do anything other than kneel or lie in a very awkward position. The Elf was kneeling now, his head drooped and eyes closed.

"Amin?" He asked fearfully, remembering to use Legolas' fake name.

To his great relief his head rose and he looked at Aragorn.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Guilt getting the better of him. "It's all my fault. If I had trusted you and gone with you then you wouldn't be in this terrible condition."

To his surprise Legolas smiled. "It's not. You trusted yourself. How can I blame you, for that."

Aragorn was panicked to hear how weak his friend's voice was. But more panicked to see him stiffen and look around at Nerea. She was staring at the two intently.

Aragorn braced himself for more pain but it didn't come in the expected form.

"The Elf seems well enough. Obviously the job was not done properly."

"No!" Aragorn couldn't help the unwanted cry leaving his lips.

"_Dina_." Legolas spoke quietly but Aragorn heard and obeyed. Anything to help his friend.

The speaking of the Grey Tongue also helped calm and soothe him. The warmth was added to.

Nerea signalled to the orcs and Legolas was unbound and forced onto his feet. The dragged him away, out of sight of Aragorn.

Aragorn's calm almost shattered as Legolas was taken out of his sight. He needed to know what he had done to his friend. What he had caused. Unpleasant visions of torture swarmed into his mind and the icy feeling of guilt and remorse came with it.

Nerea smiled. She had found the Man's weakness. Now she would eliminate it.

Her smile grew as the orcs went about their duties unbidden. She had broken them to her will, this Elf and soon the human. And with the human as her bargain she could have anything in all of Rivendell.

Legolas watched the woman smile, tinges of lust showing through her disguise. She wasn't watching him but the orcs who didn't seem as enthusiastic as they should be with a prisoner completely at their mercy. Her almost white complexion was framed by dark brown hair cut dead straight just below her shoulders. She seemed to Legolas to be little more than a girl, just turned eighteen, but he of all people knew looks were deceiving.

A sharp pain from his back broke through his study of her. The whipping had begun.

Seemingly an eternity later he woke. Strange, he couldn't remember falling asleep. He shifted and pain flew through his body. Memory came with it. He couldn't move without a blast of pain rocketing through his body so he closed his eyes and mentally assessed his wounds. His back was on fire, probably because of the whipping he had endured. His left shoulder felt dislocated and his left ankle was in a lot of pain. His fingers were dully throbbing painfully as well. He had several places where he could feel blood still oozing out and his chest stung when he breathed.

His wrists felt strange. Unpleasantly strange. He couldn't tell what was wrong with them. He raised his right hand to look, and gave a start. He wasn't tied.

He then concentrated on the mess that was his hand. Three of his fingernails had been ripped off and blood covered those fingers. His thumb was bent at an impossible angle and he couldn't move it. His middle finger was also bent backwards at the middle joint to almost ninety degrees. But what worried him most was that all he could feel of the damage inflicted was a dull throbbing pain.

He moved his right leg and immediately regretted it. His kneecap felt as if it had been smashed with a hammer.

'_It probably was.'_ He thought upon trying, again, to move it.

But he had moved it, without the other leg moving with it. He was freed from his bonds.

But why?

He opened his eyes again and saw the familiarity of the surrounding campsite. Aragorn was sitting next to him. Tears in his eyes. Nerea stood to the other side but he couldn't hear what was being said.

When Legolas had been brought back, Aragorn couldn't believe the extremities the foul creatures had gone to to make Legolas feel pain. He hadn't heard him cry out once but that did not mean he didn't.

They had left him unbound and lying on the ground to ensue that they didn't fix anything slightly in the process. They had left him unbound to ensure the poor Elf felt the maximum amount of pain when, or if, he awoke.

He longed to comfort his friend somehow. Hold his hand, make contact. But whatever he did would just make things more painful for him. He silently, and without touching him, checked over the parts of his friend that were exposed. He saw his hands and couldn't help but grimace at he horrid state of them. Many of his cuts were still bleeding, including a very nasty one that seemed to have been done with a hot poker through his left ankle.

The more he looked the worse it became. He was worried that infection would set in, or that he would wake, only to feel the immense pain, and leave him alone again

They didn't need to tie him. He wasn't going anywhere.

"He's going to die."

Nerea's cruel words penetrated his very soul.

He didn't respond with words but his mind was screaming.

"Everything can die." She went on, "Everything can be broken."

Aragorn felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked at his best friend. As much as he hated Nerea she was right. He would probably die.

Legolas watched the tears spill down the Ranger's cheeks and he almost felt like crying himself.

Aragorn reached out and grabbed his friend's forearm, not caring too much about the pain it caused. He just needed to find a heartbeat.

Legolas didn't feel the hand on his forearm but he saw it. He smiled. Ever the healer.

Aragorn found no heartbeat.

________________________________________________________________________

**Translations**

_Dina -_ Be silent

_Amin son of Adar _- Legolas' fake name, meaning I son of Father.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__ Hello again! The fifth chapter! So very sorry to all about the last cliffhanger! And they had tied neither of them back to the stakes in the last chapter, there was no need to tie Legolas and Aragorn wouldn't leave without him, also Nerea wouldn't let them escape._

_Sorry it's quite short this time but I'm getting on the next chapter now, Real Life is being distracting though so I don't really know when it'll be up. __L sorry!_

_Thank you so much for all your reviews and favourites! Means so much to me to see them and to know you're enjoying the story._

_**Invisigoth3**__: Thanks for your reviews! Means a lot to me to see your comments. Yes, run is a good plan but it didn't work out too good for Estel the first time! I'm glad it was a good surprise, so happy you like it! And yes, maybe I am a tiny bit more evil … at the moment! :D_

_Please note that Italics and '' means thought. "" means speech. _

_Also Amin son of Adar is Legolas' fake name he gave to Nerea. It means I son of Father._

_On to the next chapter! Enjoy in all it's shortness!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn froze as he felt … nothing. No pulse thumped beneath his fingers and fear spread through him like wildfire. He tightened his grip and, desperately, his fingers searched Legolas' wrist for any sign of life.

He found none.

Growing more desperate he flung his hands to Legolas' neck and felt, frantically, for a beat. Nothing. He moved his hands to Legolas' shoulders and gave him a little shake.

His despair grew, and all the while Nerea's smile widened.

"Amin?" Aragorn choked out the false name bitterly. It seemed as if in the times his friend needed him most, by even mentioning this name, he was still thinking of himself.

He longed to call Legolas by his true name. Wished he could speak to him, yearned for him to hear. But most of all he wanted him to know he was sorry.

'_If I hadn't been so stupid! If I had trusted him to bring me to safety then he …' _The Ranger couldn't even complete the thought as icy waves of anguish and hopelessness washed over him bringing resentment and misery in with the tide.

Legolas was gone, and it was all his fault. Tears fell, unchecked onto Legolas' cheeks.

Nerea laughed. He was broken and now she knew everything.

As the Ranger had mourned the loss of his friend she had had full access to his mind. She knew who he was, where he came from, all his names, all about his family but she still knew nothing about Amin. The Elf was a mystery to her. An annoying mystery.

Nerea looked down at the Ranger, now with tears streaming down his face, who hadn't made any sound to all ears but hers. She had heard his silent screams of pain, she heard everything. She was completely in charge.

Legolas watched the scene above him in shock. Why couldn't Estel find a pulse? When Aragorn's hands flew to his neck and started to frantically press every vein he could find Legolas held his breath, only to release it in a half sob when he stopped searching and laid his hands on his shoulders.

He didn't feel the shake but he saw it. He didn't feel the Aragorn's tears land on his face and mingle with his own but he saw them fall and sent a silent plea to the Valar to help him.

He saw the Ranger's mouth form a word. Then a shake of the head. Two more words. Aragorn's lips moved again, forming words too fast for Legolas to read but he knew, somehow, with certainty, that he was saying a prayer for him. He cupped Legolas' face in his hands.

"Be at peace … Legolas Thranduillion." Aragorn whispered.

'_Be at peace … Legolas Tranduillion.' _Legolas heard.

He started to move, to prove he wasn't dead, but he couldn't for the pain it caused.

But there was something strange about it. Not that he was hurting, that was to be expected, but in the way the pain came.

Usually a white hot sensation, one that would fly through his body like a lightning bolt, this was different. It was cold. Ice cold.

He remembered a cold sensation like this from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. His usually flawless memory was clouded and he could feel a thumping sensation in his head. Like the start of a headache coming.

Nerea's smile and laughter vanished. The Elf was looking for something.

Legolas frowned and searched his memory again. Fighting through the mist that had engulfed his mind, he got closer and closer to the knowledge he sought.

Nerea frowned and increased the cloud over his memory.

Legolas felt the mist growing thicker and he swept it aside, stubborn determination driving him on.

Aragorn looked up at the shout. Orcs swarmed over the body of his friend and hauled him over their shoulders. Some stood over Aragorn, spears and swords in their hands, but their malice was gone. They no longer showed any signs of the malevolent creatures they were supposed to be, they no longer seemed to enjoy the torture of innocent souls as they once did. They seemed to be broken.

Blinding pain spread through his body as the orcs roughly threw him over their shoulders and took him away from Estel. Anguish flooded his mind, a desperate lonely feeling that overpowered everything else. The cloud cleared and he knew. Then his mind went blank and he saw no more.

Nerea has felt the power this Elf had in the few moments they had fought for his memories. She had called for the orcs to take him away from this Elven-raised human, positive that he would react the way Aragorn did. But she was wrong. Taking him away had only increased the wont of what they were fighting over and she, for the first time in her life, was defeated in mind games.

'_No matter. You have one, and he will be sufficient. After all, Elrond would want his son more than any old Elf.'_

Even though the Elf had been her original target things had turned out much better than she had hoped. Lord Elrond's son, adopted son, but it made no difference. From what she'd seen he was treated just as a real son and she knew, from experience, a father would do anything for his son. Anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **__Happy Easter all! Consider this my egg to you! A really long chapter!_

_Thanks to all of you who have favourited, alerted and commented on this story! Means a lot to me! :D_

_On with chapter 6!_

______________________________________________________________________

Aragorn wept that night for his fallen friend. His fallen brother.

'_He was never meant to die, it was all my fault!'_

The cold hadn't left him since Amin had. Was this part of losing someone? To feel so cold and alone all the time. To feel so tired, so weak and so very useless.

Aragorn sighed feeling the cold growing again. He shuddered, he still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling he had had since he had run into Nerea.

Something wasn't right and Aragorn knew he had to do something, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. His fire and vigour for life had gone out.

Nerea felt his dwindling passion and was delighted with her progress. She made her way towards the Man and brushed her hand across his shoulders.

'_Sleep.'_

Aragorn complied and Nerea smiled and set a hand on his forehead. Time for her work to begin.

************************************************************************

_He tried another tentative step forwards but again the trees moved further away. Then he had an idea._

_Aragorn started forward again, Amin watching with a relieved expression on his face but then his face changed to horror as Aragorn started to walk towards the trees. Amin grabbed Aragorn's arm and lead him towards the trees all the while encouraging the man to come with him and to trust him._

_Aragorn felt confused. _

'_You're getting further away!' His mind told him._

_But Amin, his best friend whom he trusted with his life, was seemingly leading him away from them!_

_Turning to Amin he desperately tried to get him to move with him. Only to notice that his lips were moving, but no sound came out them. Shocked, he tried to speak to Amin, tried to tell him that he couldn't hear him, but his voice seemed like an echo in a cave that went on forever and he was suddenly gripped by a sense of loneliness._

"_Amin! You're moving away from the trees and into danger! Please turn around!" He screamed, begging, not even caring if the orcs knew where they were anymore. _

_Aragorn watched as Amin frowned. He seemed to be confused. A thought suddenly came to Aragorn, was Amin in league with this motley crew? Amin still had a grip on his arm and had half turned away, in a moment of fear Aragorn tore himself away and bolted._

Nerea smiled. A perfect memory. She knew what happened next and a flare of anger rose up in her. This human had ran straight into her and knocked her down. He had hurt her! Grazed her arm, and it had stung so much! And she'd had no one to comfort her!

As her anger grew, she felt Aragorn's anger rising, and she had an idea. She gave a slight smile at her ingenious plan and started to concentrate on the next part of the memory.

"_Estel! Come back!"_

Aragorn hadn't heard the call, but she had, and now so had he. Nerea smiled as she anticipated what she would do to him. What she would make him believe he did.

_Aragorn wheeled about and dodged his friend as he tried to grab him again._

"_Leave me traitor!" He yelled, his anger barely controlled._

_Amins face was a mask of confusion but this only made Aragorn's rage intensify._

"_Don't stand there and pretend you don't know what I am talking about." He snarled. _

_The hurt at being betrayed by him was almost too much to bear, so much so that he didn't care there were orcs, and a mysterious woman, behind him, ready to kill._

"_But Estel, I am your friend! I-"_

"_You are no friend of mine!" He snapped." And don't even try and explain. I don't want to know what you were thinking when you betrayed this land. Just tell me this,"_

_Amins showed confusion but anger was there also as he nodded for him to continue, meaning he would answer any question he had._

"_Tell me, who did you think of when you agreed to this?"_

_Shock now dominated his former friend's face and a tiny quantity of doubt entered Aragorn's mind but he shook it off. Of course he was right, how could he ever be wrong about this._

_Aragorn ploughed on, watching Amin' face intently._

"_Did you think of me? Did you think of the one who would bear the brunt of your choice? I don't know what they would do to me but I am sure it would not be good. It would be torture for me, but did you think of that? Did you think of Lord Elrond? He was your friend, but he wont be after this. He gave you advice, he taught you, he gave you love, Amin, and this would be your thanks? You would grieve him so much, he may even sail before his time because of you, but you did not think of that? Did you?"_

_Aragorn saw the malice of his words hit Amin with waves of pain and, once again, considered he was wrong. He banished the thought before it could take hold and continued to vent his anger at him._

"_Did you think of your father?" He asked, his voice cruel and almost a hiss._

_The impact of these words were more than he had thought possible. Amins face changed rapidly from confusion, sorrow and slight anger to complete fury and, was that, fear?_

Nerea felt happiness spreading through her. She had found a weakness. She was only making what Aragorn was feeling, with the exception of the odd doubting feeling, but he was supplying the rest. Supplying all the Elf's reactions and speech.

The Elf's weakness was his father. Perfect.

She was just about to begin when she felt something stirring. Alarm flooded through her. The Human was awakening!

Quickly, she set about devising the end.

_Aragorn pushed on._

"_Did you think of him and his precious pride?"_

"_You don't know what you speak of." The Elf replied in a low, threatening tone._

"_But I do Amin. I do. I know exactly what I speak of. I speak of a haughty, stubborn Elf who believes that he can do anything he wants, I speak of a snobby, spoilt man who has everything he could ever ask for, but who still wants more! I know him, Amin. Better than you."_

_Something inside him screamed at him to stop, scolded his mouth for saying such things, tried to wrench it shut before he could do any more damage._

But Nerea's power was stronger.

"_You are so blinded by love, blinded by lust for all he has, that you cannot see how very evil and foolish he is! And someday, I, heir of Isildur, rightful heir to the throne of Gondor-"_

"_I know who you are." Amin's deadly tone cut through his speech like a knife. _

_His eyes on fire and his face displaying every ounce of power and strength he had. Then something glimmered in his eyes. Remorse and sorrow, so deep that Aragorn felt his anger growing less._

"_Or at least I thought I did." He all but whispered._

Nerea felt indescribable rage but the Man wouldn't obey her anymore. She had planned to destroy the Elf mentally first but she could see that would be impossible now. Nothing she could do would batter his spirit. It was always her, Aragorn, that ended up feeling sorrow and regret.

She had no more time for thought. Just action.

_Aragorn felt himself drawing his sword, Amin followed suit. They turned to the oncoming orcs ready to do battle._

_The orcs circled them, their torture weapons out. The woman stood a way off to the right._

_Aragorn and Amin stood back to back and suddenly, Aragorn launched himself around, swinging his sword at Amin._

_The shock was clearly readable on his face but he parried the blow and used his twin knives to disarm him quickly._

_Then the orcs surged forward, avoiding Aragorn and going straight towards the Elf._

Nerea felt Aragorn's own feelings take over now as she had very little power to prevent it.

But it could act to her advantage, she realised.

_Aragorn dived into the fight, amazed as no blows came to him. He searched frantically for Amin, desperately wanting to find him, to tell him he was his friend and he always would be, tell him he was sorry._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nerea give a signal and the orcs parted. Revealing Amin to him._

_Aragorn stared in horror as he saw his friend, if he was still allowed to call him that after what he had said._

_His hands were bloody messes, fingernails ripped off and fingers broken at strange gruesome angles. Blood and dirt covered his shredded back that bled profusely onto the grassy floor, staining it red. His left ankle was severely damaged and, looking around, he saw the cause. A hot poker rested in the hands of an ugly orc, blood dripped freely from the end as the orc had made no move to clean it. Amin's kneecap was in a funny shape, probably a spider shatter Aragorn thought, and winced as he looked, finally, on his friend's fair face. His pale skin was marred with bruises and cuts. Swelling was evident on his right cheek from a severe blow with an instrument Aragorn couldn't even look at._

_He dropped to his knees beside his friend and grasped his forearm, fear sped through his body as he tightened his grip and, desperately, his fingers searched Amin' wrist for any sign of life._

_He found none._

_Growing more desperate he flung his hands to Amin' neck and felt, frantically, for a beat. Nothing. He moved his hands to Amin' shoulders and gave him a little shake._

"_He's going to die." Nerea's cruel words broke his heart and soul._

_His mind was screaming, yelling, fighting the simple logic that he couldn't bear to face._

_It was his fault._

************************************************************************

Nerea removed herself from the human's mind. Her work was done.

________________________________________________________________________

**If you are confused**

_Between the stars, all that is in italics is Aragorn's mind and memory. If it switches back to _normal_ that is Nerea thinking to herself. _

_She's changing his memory of how it all happened, just to help you a wee bit!_

_Please review. I'd like to know how this one goes down as it took me longer than usual to write. It was also harder and I'd like to know the effect of the stars and italics as Aragorn's mind._

_Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__ Hello! Hope you had a nice weekend!_

_**Jedi Sapphire & Lady Ambreanna:**__ Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you liked it!_

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Nerea stood above the human, waiting for him to be fully aware of his new memories, waiting for the reaction of a broken heart.

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and sighed. It was true. It had happened. He had killed his best friend.

Tears welled up in his eyes but he made no move to stop them as they cascaded down his cheeks. How could he have doubted him? He had never lost his faith in Aragorn, why did Aragorn lose his faith in him?

The tears came faster and thicker, it was then that he noticed Nerea.

"Who're you?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm Nerea," She said, "I'm here to help."

Aragorn regarded the woman suspiciously. Legolas had said she was leading the orcs but now he learns from her she was here to help.

"How will you help?" He asked.

"I will take you home." She said.

Aragorn couldn't help a faint smile from breaking through the wall of suspicion at the mention of Rivendell, but it was quickly abolished as he thought of bringing the news to Lord Elrond that Legolas was dead. At his hand.

"We are leaving now." Nerea half ordered, picking up a small pack that had belonged to the Elf.

Aragorn recognised the pack, recognised the twin knives, bow and quiver that were strapped to it and this recognition brought more stinging tears to his eyes and a feeling of anguish welled up inside him.

He nodded and rose, shouldering his own pack, and followed the strange woman towards the trees.

Throughout the walk there he realised it was already dark and so, upon reaching the safety of the trees, he set down his pack and started to arrange his bedroll.

"What are you doing?" Nerea asked.

"You can go on but I don't want to be eaten by evil things for travelling at night." He stated.

Nerea was about to scold the Man but thought better of it.

'_Friendship is so annoying, even fake ones.'_ she thought.

Nerea waited until the man was asleep, then sought the Elf.

Legolas had been left, dumped really, in the trees that they had so longed to get to. The trees he had believed meant safety that now may be his final resting place.

Then he felt something. A cold feeling. Anger rose inside him as he recognised it. Nerea.

He pushed back, all his anger flowing freely, a red hot sensation covering his mind and fighting back the cold, like a blanket.

Nerea felt the searing heat coming from the Elf and winced. She had never come across a being of more power than this one, annoying, anonymous, Elf.

Pain racked her senses as she increased her efforts to invade his mind and discover his location. To her horror she felt something slipping away, lost in the stream of energy.

Legolas felt something come from her. A picture of a memory. A single instant remembered by this cruel woman was now his.

He looked at it and almost wept. It was of Aragorn. His hands on his shoulders. Tears falling down his cheeks and onto Legolas' face. Such sorrow was in his face that Legolas never wanted to see again, such hopeless anguish that pained Legolas to his core. A rush of love for the Man came in a warm, gentle wave across his mind, going hand in hand with the anger he felt for her, as she made this happen.

He felt her wall weaken as his love grew and grew for his friend as more and more of the scene that followed leaked through to him.

Nerea felt energy building on the other side. Felt her barriers crumble. Felt what it was like to be burgled.

Legolas felt her resistance grow weak and, with one final push, he found himself in her mind. Immediately he started to look for the information he wanted.

Nerea cried out as she lost the fight, waking Aragorn up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Orcs. Heading that way, towards something." She said pointing a finger into the trees on the right.

Unknown to Aragorn the orcs recognised her signal and the message that went with it.

The Elf was still alive. Search for him.

Aragorn peered into the trees. He couldn't see anything.

"You must have keen sight, Lady, my eyes cannot see anything amiss." He said, his sullen untrusting tone still in place.

Nerea nodded. "I do."

She smiled and lay down. Aragorn followed her lead and when he could no longer see her face she frowned, concentrating on her mind.

There was no one there. The Elf had left.

Nerea smiled a triumphant smile, she had won.

Legolas smiled and left her. He knew her plan and now he was going to Rivendell.

A twig snapped. Legolas froze. The orcs were here.

He pushed himself back into the giant oak he had been put against, causing spikes of pain to jar up his back and lance up from his knee and foot.

He silently begged the tree to hide him from the orcs. The tree complied and whispered words of comfort and reassurance as he watched the orcs search for him.

Several times they came dangerously close to finding him, one even just had to move one branch aside and they would spot him, but eventually they showed signs of giving up.

"He's probably been ate by sumit." One growled.

There were various grunts in agreement.

"But she telt us no to come back without proof." Another barked out.

"Well I think we should leave. Just say we found im dead an there was nothing worth bringin back." The first orc spoke again.

Legolas found himself agreeing with the lead orc.

'_I'm agreeing with an orc.'_ He thought to himself, _'What's next? An unbearded Dwarf?'_

"No! She said there'd be consequences!" The second orc roared, his temper getting short.

The first orc muttered a curse under his breath and suddenly pulled out his sword and beheaded the other.

"Anyone else got a problem?"

There was silence in the woods.

"Right. Off we go."

He turned and left, all the other orcs scrambling after him.

Legolas sighed in relief and, warm and comfortable, protected by a great oak, he slipped into a healing sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__ Ello! Welcome to new readers!_

_**Jedi Sapphire: **__Interesting? In what way? Glad to be interesting as I do believe you are the first one to EVER call me interesting! I'm very happy now! I do seem to be pretty mean to Aragorn's mental state! Och well! :D Thankies for reviewing again!_

_**Invivigoth3:**__ She isn't. Not yet anyway! ;D Thanks for reviewing again, makes me happy! _

_**Lady Ambreanna:**__ Thank you for your review! It made me laugh! It would be a valuable moral to learn from this story! :D_

_**Shubaltz Crazist : **__Thanks for you're review although I don't think okay would be how I'd describe him! Mildly improved perhaps :D _

_And thanks to all who have favourited!_

_The part in italics between the stars is Aragorn remembering. (It's a real memory if you were wondering!__J__)_

__________________________________________________________________________

Legolas woke with a start, and immediately regretted it.

The slight jump had rubbed his shredded back against the bark of the tree and reopened some of the cuts there, it had also caused some of the bark to become imbedded in his hands and back, causing a stinging pain that refused to calm. His knee had also been jarred and for a moment Legolas was paralyzed by pain, so much so that he barely heard the soothing words from the oak.

But what had woken him? He had dreamt of a problem.

A dark foreboding feeling settled in his mind. Something was wrong.

Aragorn!

Aragorn was shaken awake by someone. Legolas? No. Another wave of anguish passed over him. Legolas was gone.

He started and reached for his dagger. Gone! Aragorn forced down waves of panic as he jumped from his bedroll.

Then he saw Nerea, and he remembered. She had come to help.

His initial panic died down but he stayed on his guard.

"When will you trust me?" Nerea asked, feigning hurt.

Aragorn merely kept his gaze on her in silent judging.

"I thought we would break camp early, get a head start."

Aragorn nodded and turned to pack, not saying a word to interrupt the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

Nerea shifted uneasily, there was something about this Man's stubborn mistrust that made her uncomfortable, even more so than the hatred she had been receiving before.

He finished packing, heaved it onto his back, and set out. All without a word.

The uneasy, panicked feeling faded and Legolas relaxed once more against the oak, still whispering soothing, comforting words to him.

Then he remembered, he had another problem.

How was he to make it to Rivendell?

Aragorn trudged ahead of Nerea, never faltering, never pausing, leaving her to pick her way through the forest. He pushed aside a flexible branch and smiled, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

_************************************************************************_

_Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were some way in front of him. _

_He had been unable to keep up with his friend and brothers as they hunted and he had fallen behind, far behind._

_He had decided that he would stop for a while, catch his breath, then go back to Rivendell and wait there for the trio to come back._

_It was only then that he realised he hadn't a clue where he was._

_Almost crying in desperation, he tried to track his brothers and friend but his tears made his vision blurry and he was unable to see the light tracks made by the Elves._

_Instead he sat, ext to a huge oak, and prayed to the Valar that they would come looking for him before dark._

_It wasn't too long afterwards that he heard something. A faint calling._

_He gasped. Someone was calling his name! They were looking for him!_

"_Here!" He yelled, "I'm here!"_

_It only took seconds after his call for his friend and brothers to find him._

_Elladan and Elrohir scooped him up into a hug and Legolas clapped a hand on his shoulder._

"_We were worried about you!" Elladan said, unshed tears glistening in his eyes._

"_We thought we'd lost you and, let's face it, ada wouldn't be best pleased if we came back without you!" Elrohir said, identical glossy eyes staring into his own._

"_We're taking you home." Elladan said._

_He only nodded and was put down._

_They went in single file through the trees, the easiest way to navigate through them. Elladan was in the lead, Estel followed, Legolas behind him and Elrohir at the rear._

_It was a while later when Aragorn turned back to check on Legolas, his healer instincts already flourishing, and saw the fair haired Elf wink._

_He watched, silent, as Legolas pulled back a branch as he walked past. Elrohir took the same route. He glanced behind him._

"_Think fast!" He hastily yelled and released the branch._

_Elrohir gasped as the branch soared towards him and even his Elven reflexes couldn't stop the branch from connecting with his body._

_He let out a cry as it connected with a weak area and Legolas promptly burst into laughter._

_Elrohir attempted to lunge at him but he danced out of his reach laughing all the while._

_************************************************************************_

Aragorn glanced behind him at Nerea.

"Think fast." He said and released the branch.

Nerea's face became a mask of panic as she tried to dodge it, but failed. It smacked her in the stomach and drove her back a few feet.

Aragorn laughed at the shocked, panic stricken face tinged with hurt that peered up at him from a bed of nettles.

"That's not funny!" She protested, horribly childlike, before she could stop herself.

It only made Aragorn laugh harder as he turned and continued through the forest.

Grumbling to herself, Nerea rose from the nettle bed and started off after him.

'_You won't be laughing when I'm through with you.'_

But dark thoughts didn't injure the Ranger and he continued on with a slightly lightened heart. Legolas would have been proud.

Legolas had been reduced to crawling and even that hurt a lot. He had tried to walk but had only gotten a few meters when he fell and couldn't get up. He had been crawling since then and was only glad no one could see him now.

He froze. Something was moving through the forest, somewhere to his right. The pain had dulled his senses so he couldn't tell what it was.

He heard the sound of a branch whipping then laughter and he realised he didn't need to know what it was, or even who. The sound of his laughter was unmistakeable. Aragorn was near.

He redoubled his efforts to move, placing his injured knee, that he had splinted before leaving the oak, above the other and lifting his wounded foot off the ground, he started to crawl again. But by this time he was more dragging himself than crawling. Unfortunately he could do nothing for his damaged hands and his shoulder still hurt from when he had popped it back in, but he bit back the pain and continued on with fresh determination. Aragorn was so close, he wasn't going to give up now.

Aragorn sighed and looked at the sky. It was getting dark.

"We should stop for the night." The Ranger said, more of a demand than a recommendation.

Nerea only nodded. She had now decided she hated the Man and would do nothing to hide it. Her plan of friendship to him wasn't working in the slightest.

'_Time to stop acting, time to start being me again.'_

Even the thought made her feel better and she set about lighting a fire in a less dismal mood.

Aragorn noted the change that inspired two new thoughts before sleep claimed him.

'_She is not, as I suspected, my ally. But why would she help someone she hated?'_

Legolas looked up at the darkening sky and shook his head. If he wanted to reach Rivendell before Nerea and Aragorn he had to keep going.

He would travel through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__ Hey there! Don't you all just love me for updating sooner than I said?! I brought my notebook with me to the camp and wrote in that, then nicked my friend's computer, typed this up and voila! A new chappie pour vous! Only a short one but never mind!_

_Glad you are all enjoying '__**I'll get that Elf'**__ It's nice to see all the positive reviews I'm getting! :D Thanks!_

_Thanks especially to __**invisigoth3, Jedi Sapphire and Lady Ambreanna **__for your wonderful reviews! Made me smile :D_

_Anyhoo!_

________________________________________________________________________

Legolas had fallen in and out of consciousness through his nights travel, the only thing making him continue being the thought of what would happen if he didn't. Plus the prospect of being eaten didn't appeal to him.

He stopped again to wipe his bleeding hands on his tunic but it did no good. All his clothing was soaked in blood from his back, foot, hands and many other cuts that should have been treated by a professional healer long ago. He sighed and pushed himself on, hoping to make up the time he would most certainly lose throughout the day and keep his lead on the duo.

He glanced around him, looking for something else to concentrate on than his ailing body and his painstakingly slow pace.

Looking ahead of him he saw there was a clearing, and beyond that a well trodden path.

His spirits lifted. The path would make things easier for him. Also, if there was a path this worn in, he was getting close to Rivendell.

Excitement flared inside him and hope danced in his heart once more. He was almost there.

Aragorn woke early in the morning. The sun had just begun to rise and the light had not yet reached Nerea where she lay, slightly behind him and close to a large pine tree. She had taken a very long time to decide where she should sleep. She had walked to almost every tree beforehand and pressed her palm against it like she was communicating with it, like Legolas used to.

Nerea knew this would upset him. From Aragorn's memory she had seen that his Elf did this a lot, although she did not know why. All she cared about was making him vulnerable and the memory of his 'deceased' friend was the key.

It had brought tears to his eyes to see the act done by her. She was not a Wood-elf and, therefore, did not actually communicate with trees the way they did. He didn't know why Nerea was acting like this but he had a feeling it was something to do with him and the cold, empty feeling he had.

She had smiled sweetly, almost a laughing smile, at him and he had turned away, he knew who she was laughing at.

Nerea had seen him turn away and soon her sickly, sugar smile had turned into her real one. Still smirking she made her way to the huge pine that offered the most shade of all of them.

"I don't like to be woken before the sun is risen quite high, so do not bother trying to wake me before I am ready." She had almost ordered Aragorn once she had chosen her spot.

Aragorn looked on her now and was delighted to see the tree had moved away from her in the night. It's branches were swung as far away as possible, completely revealing Nerea to all who may glance her way. He was almost sad something hadn't eaten her in the night.

He looked towards the sun again. It used to give him so much joy to see another day's birth but now it made him feel lonely. He had always felt comfort from it as he knew, every morning that at least one person he loved was looking at the same sunrise. With Legolas gone, he no longer felt that certainty.

Glancing again at Nerea he battled with the option of leaving her here to sleep away the day. He would be back home in less than a day if he left her, and her amazingly slow pace, behind.

But no. He couldn't. No matter how annoying, he could never leave anyone alone in the woods, especially not her. The trees would hate him forever.

Legolas was in pain. There was no doubt about it. He had half dragged himself towards Rivendell throughout the night and his body refused to go any further. He glanced upwards at the lightening sky and smiled. The only thing he could be certain of now was that somewhere in this forest, Estel was looking at the exact same sunrise.

He took a deep breath and started down the well trodden path that he had remembered walking down many times, almost always with Estel, Elladan, Elrohir or sometimes all three. He sighed and lost himself in happy memories as he forced himself onwards.

Aragorn checked looked up again. The sun had risen considerably since the last time he had checked and she was still asleep! Now he knew how Legolas had felt every morning.

Sadness washed over him. He would never feel that way again.

He mentally slapped himself.

'_Don't think like that. He's in Valinor now, he's happy.'_

It brought a tiny smile to his face as he thought of Legolas being happy, even when he wasn't.

He was reminded again of when he was lost. They were happy then and he wasn't, until they started to worry over him. Could you worry in Valinor? Was there such a thing as worry in Valinor?

'_If there wasn't Legolas would be the one to reintroduce it to everyone.'_ He thought, chuckling to himself.

Nerea awoke at the slight sound of his laughter and she smiled. He was laughing through thoughts of his 'dead' friend. Her plan was working.

He had accepted Amin's passing.

He was nearly there! The Last Homely House was so close. Legolas could see it!

Then he couldn't. Blackness engulfed him.

Aragorn checked the suns path once more. It was high in the sky now, lighting everything around with a fierce golden glow. He was surprised she hadn't awoken already as the tree offered her no shade from the burning sunlight.

He sighed and walked to her. He bent down to shake her awake, then thought better of it. She was accompanying a Ranger, she would be treated like a Ranger.

He kicked her, rather forcefully, awake.

"Come on, I've let you lie long enough." He said gruffly.

Nerea treated him to her best glare but, having had Legolas as his friend for his whole life, he was immune to all other stares save his, and, of course, Lord Elrond's.

He merely smiled at her unasked question and laughed when she decided to voice it.

"You needed a hard kicking because, although the sun was in your eyes, you did not wake. I presumed you needed more than a gentle shake to awaken you from your slumber!"

Nerea gave him another glare, she looked so angry that Aragorn could have sworn he had heard a growl come from her.

She whirled and swiped up her bag. Then with, a grumpy look at Aragorn, she headed off towards Rivendell.

'_She's going faster than yesterday.'_ Aragorn thought with raised eyebrows. _'I should kick her more often.'_

He set off after her.

With a pace like this they would definitely reach Rivendell before the end of the day.

A comforting thought to both.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note:**__ Well here's the next one for ya! Thanks again to __**invisigoth3, Jedi Sapphire and Lady Ambreanna **__for your fantastic reviews, I really appreciate them!_

_Thanks also to everyone who alerted and favourited this story._

_:D_

Aragorn walked behind Nerea for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet it gave him. When she lead, no questions, no comments and no frustrated sighs were heard from her. And he certainly didn't want to interrupt the nice silence that had descended on the duo as they wove their way through the bushes.

Nerea swiped aside another branch. They seemed intent on slowing her down, getting in her way and hurting her in every possible way.

Nerea hated trees. She couldn't read them properly nor could she tell if they were lying when she broke in. They frustrated her and she them although she would never know it.

Aragorn was passing easily through them but he could feel something. They were trying to tell him something but, without his friends ability to communicate with them, he was at a loss as to what they were trying to tell him. All he felt from them was an unusual, for the trees, hasty urge to get to somewhere or someone.

It was late in the day when Nerea stopped for a rest.

Sweating, she plonked herself down on a patch of soft ground and glared at the Ranger who wasn't even breathing hard. He seemed to have just taken a leisurely stroll in the woods. He really was infuriating, but she needed him for her plan to work. She sat under a large tree in the shade but, a few minutes later, she was back in the full glare of the sun.

Aragorn grinned at the panting Nerea and set himself down near a tree. He leant his back against it and put his hands behind him on it's bark. He was beginning to get impatient.

'_What are you trying to tell me?'_ He asked.

He received a gentle push to the right. He frowned, not understanding.

The tree gave him another push, a little harder.

The tree wanted him to go right, so right he would go.

He glanced at Nerea and smirked. He would go, in a few minutes.

Legolas' world slowly came back into focus. He was still lying on the ground, in the exact same spot as before. He sighed. The chance that someone would have found him whilst he was unconscious had been a far sighted one but he had wished it nonetheless.

Pushing his aching body forward he refused to notice the blood that now stained the grass underneath him, nor the light headed feeling he had.

'_Good. No heavy head to carry.'_ he thought in his dazed state.

Another meter, two, three. He was very close now.

He blinked in surprise when his burning hand splashed into water. He rejoiced at the sight of it and had soon drank his fill of water and cleaned his wounds as much as he was able.

Now he just had to cross it. His foggy mind refused to come up with a plan, instead it persisted on coming up with strange, unhelpful things like the memory of his first archery session or a long forgotten song that he hummed quietly to himself whilst thinking.

He could swim, but he definitely wasn't strong enough to make it the whole way. He could yell for help, but he knew no one would hear him. He hadn't used his voice in days and didn't think he could yell.

Then another strange memory came to him. Elladan, Elrohir and himself in a boat. He concentrated on it as much as his fuzzy mind would allow.

_Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were going to a party in the village that night._

_They were currently sneaking across the river, having just come out one of the back doors of Rivendell. _

_Elladan and Elrohir were rowing, Legolas was sitting, relaxing, on the other side of the small boat they were in._

"_Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Legolas yelled quietly, "Come on! Let's go faster!" he playfully ordered, suppressing the laughter building inside him._

_The twins glared at him._

"_Now look who's all high and mighty." Elladan whispered._

"_You want to go faster, you're rowing on your own!" Elrohir whispered forcefully and threw the oar at him._

_Legolas caught it deftly, switched places with the twins and started to row, much to the twin's surprise, faster than their pace before._

_They stared at him with confused and disbelieving looks._

"_You forget you are not the only ones with a river near their home!" He exclaimed, laughing merrily but quietly._

_He noted, approvingly, at the end of their boat ride, that they too kept a rowing boat on the other side of the river. Just in case._

A jolt went through him. The boat!

With renewed strength he forced his head around to the left.

There it was! Hidden under tree branches.

He pushed himself onwards, towards the boat. It was only a few meters away but it felt like hundreds of miles to the exhausted Elf.

Getting into the boat was possibly harder than getting to the boat.

He somehow managed to get into it, in a less Princely way than the last time he had used it. But eventually he was seated, oars in hand, ready to go.

His aching arms built up a steady rhythm and he gradually made his way across the river, alerting a certain someone to his presence.

Five minutes passed and Aragorn almost jumped to his feet and started running in the direction the tree was trying to get him to go.

He yanked Nerea to her feet and dragged her on.

"I can walk by myself." She resentfully snarled at Aragorn.

"Then walk fast." He said, unaffected by her bitter tone.

She folded her arms and stalked forwards. "Fine. The sooner we get to Rivendell the better."

"Finally, something we agree on." Aragorn muttered.

They walked, Aragorn in front now, through the last stretch of forest, the trees still not granting Nerea an easy passage, so when they finally reached the river surrounding Rivendell, she was covered in hundreds of tiny scratches. And she mournfully complained about each and every one.

Aragorn growled at her, frustrated. They were only scratches and she was acting as if she'd been stabbed! She was the most annoying person he had ever travelled with, and that was saying something.

He glanced around, not sure what he was looking for, when he noticed something off about a patch of grass nearby.

He walked to it and bent down, leaving Nerea to coo over her injuries and rest at the edge of the woods.

He recognised the smell instantly. Blood had stained the grass.

Aragorn knew it was not a hunting kill. The shots they used were clean so as not to loose to much blood and bring wolves, or worse, after them.

So what was it?

He followed the trail left a few meters. The creature seemed to have been dragging itself and stopped where he had seen the dried puddle. It had then continued to drag itself left until there was a scuffle in the ground and it's tracks disappeared. He frowned. It didn't go into the water, there was another mark that looked like a boat being pushed into the water.

Elladan's spare!

The creature had taken Elladan's spare boat across the river to get to Rivendell.

He strained his eyes to see the other side of the river. And there it was, the little wooden boat, that had saved him from many tricky situations, was sitting on the shore in the other side.

He frowned. Someone had come to Rivendell.

He just hoped they were friendly.

Legolas fell out of the boat and onto the shore of Rivendell completely spent. No amount of stubborn determination would make him move from this spot. He could barely wiggle his toe let alone drag himself to the door.

He bit back a yell as another attempt sent pain crashing through his body and he slumped on the bank.

Breathing heavily he fought to keep his eyes open, he may never open them again is he slept now.

Then he heard something. A rustling, and a female's voice.

He gasped and his eyes flew back open. They were here.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks to __**Jedi Sapphire**__ for your wonderful review! This one's for you and __**Lady Ambreanna**__ by two faithful, and first, reviewers on the last chapter. :D Thank you both!_

_Two chapters in one day! And this is quite a long one! :D_

_Enjoy!_

Aragorn stood for a few minutes more, just looking at the little boat. The creature had probably found help in Rivendell but, judging from the amount of blood, they would need Lord Elrond himself to help the poor thing.

Nerea was still moaning pitifully over her scratches. Before taking this trip she had never seen her own blood. She had never been physically hurt before, her mind had always protected her from all hurts and diseases that could have damaged her.

She couldn't use her mind now. She didn't want to give the Ranger more reasons to be suspicious but, although she didn't know it, the way she was acting about a few mere scratches was attracting more suspicions than if she had received none at all.

Nerea was fed up with acting around this Ranger. She wanted control once more and the sight of Rivendell had renewed her patience and tolerance for the Man.

'_Only a little longer!'_ She thought, her face lighting with a gleeful smile of what was to come.

Aragorn tore his gaze away from the boat, ignoring his instincts to swim the river and see if the injured creature was still there.

'_They must have been an Elf.'_ He mused. No other would have survived a journey such as this with so much blood lost.

He smiled. He hadn't met an Elf more stubborn than Legolas before but this one looked as if it could be tough competition.

Aragorn gestured for Nerea to follow and he lead the way to the bridge.

If he had taken a closer look at her he would have noticed the Elvish twin knives she now wore on her back and the evil smirk on her face.

Legolas lay, unable to move half in and half out of the boat, and prayed for Aragorn to swim across and find him. He tried to reach out to him but he refused to command him, even knowing he might die if he didn't. He would never do that to Estel.

He lay listening and hoping for a little while longer then heard footsteps moving away.

They were heading to the bridge.

Waves of panic and adrenaline flowed through him and he desperately tried to move onwards, towards one of the many back entrances to Rivendell, but all he managed to do was cause the boat to be pushed back into the river, splashing the water over his face and blinding him for a few precious seconds.

When he felt gentle but firm hands on his arms he fought weakly, in his disoriented and blinded state, believing it was Nerea come to take him back again. He felt his arms being pulled and weak moans of pain escaped his lips as he continued to struggle.

"Peace brother." One worried, melodic voice instructed.

"You are safe now." Another, almost identical, voice soothed.

Yes he was safe, but his Estel wasn't.

Elladan and Elrohir came quickly at their father's summons.

"Someone has come for aid. Around the back way." Their father had a haunted expression on his face that scared the twins. All haste was needed.

Without another word they sprinted down the halls and out the one of the many exits. They burst out into the sunlight and glanced around, their breathing heavy and their hearts pounding hard, desperately searching for the person that needed their _Ada's_ help.

On seeing nothing on the left side, they rounded the corner to search the right. Elladan sighted his boat, perched on their side of the river, and noted how it was turned on it's side. Something was weighing one side down he realised. Maybe the person was still in there.

He grabbed Elrohir's arm and pointed to the boat.

"It may just be a leak. We can't waste our time looking after our boat." He said.

Then the boat moved. The water splayed in all directions as the boat righted itself and drifted out into the river.

Even before the splash had settled the twins were already moving towards the fallen person. The water splayed across their face and hair, cleaning it enough for the twins to see the blonde hair, delicate pointed ears, and features marred with bruises and cuts. They recognised the Elf instantly, dread and fear mounting in their minds.

Legolas.

They caught him, still trying to move towards the house, and gently pulled him to his feet. Each twin pulled one of his arms over their shoulders, realising with great regret and sadness, how much this simple move hurt their friend. They heard his moans and were horrified by how weakly he tried to get free from them.

"Peace, brother." Elrohir whispered gently into one ear, unable to stop the worry for his friend spilling into his speech.

"You are safe now." Elladan soothed, doing better to control the worry he felt.

Yes Legolas was safe, but their Estel wasn't.

Aragorn led the way across the bridge, Nerea close behind. Very close behind.

There was a rumbling to his left, coming from upriver. He stopped in the middle of the bridge, confused.

"What are you waiting for?" Nerea snapped.

Lord Elrond was unsure who she was talking to. If this were anyone else other than Estel the river would have swept them off their feet and carried them far away, where they couldn't harm Rivendell.

Guilt ran through him as he realised that even if it was Elladan or Elrohir that was before him with this evil woman, he would have allowed the river to wash them away. But Aragorn was the hope of Man. He couldn't let that hope die.

He ground his teeth. He couldn't let Rivendell die either.

He released the river.

Nerea was shocked. She didn't expect Lord Elrond to value Rivendell over his son.

"But this is your son!" she cried desperately.

The rumbling of the approaching waves grew louder as it came closer.

Aragorn was frozen. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't let him move. He could feel icy blood flow though his veins accompanied by fear and hatred for this woman.

Nerea glanced up at the majestic Elf Lord, now standing at the doorway.

Lord Elrond looked down on the two with a stoic face, hating himself for what he was doing. He watched, in disguised surprise, as the woman suddenly smirked.

"You would destroy the hope of Man to protect yourself." She said.

His anger grew, as did the approaching might of the river.

"You are a coward and a traitor. You would betray the whole of Arda, even your own, real, sons, to protect this little Elven village. You are no Elf Lord. You are a mockery to everything you stand for."

"You said you were here to help!" Aragorn blurted out as he found a shred of warm determination in himself.

"I never said I was here to help you." She snapped back and increased her concentration over the Man.

Aragorn could let out no cry at the pain that coursed through his head. He felt so icy cold he believed, almost hoped, his father would send the waves crashing down on them, end them and end this new unbearable pain.

Aragorn found himself on all fours with no recollection of how, or when he had got there, with a roaring in his ears that was not caused by the river's fury alone.

Lord Elrond's rage intensified as he saw his son fall but so did the doubt in his mind. The river's ferocity weakened slightly as he realised she, for all he hated her, was telling some bit of the truth. He couldn't do this to Aragorn, for all his selfish reasons.

He closed his eyes, the picture of defeat as the river calmed and stilled. But only wallowed for a moment.

There was still something to fight for.

His eyes snapped open once more and he glared at the smirking Nerea.

The smirk found it's way onto her face as the river died and the Elf Lord's eyes closed. She had done it. She had found what all other's couldn't.

She had found the Elf Lord's weakness.

She was startled when his eyes snapped open again. He was still going to fight her, after all she had said he still believed in himself? She sighed, exasperated. Elves were so stubborn.

She released the Man from her clutches and he almost collapsed on the stone bridge. She looked down on the pitiful Ranger.

She smiled and kicked him, with one pointed boot, painfully in his stomach.

"Get up Ranger." She snapped. "Don't you want to greet your daddy?"

_**Translation**_

_Ada -_ father


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note:**__ Hey there! Thanks for all the wonderful comments I've been getting for this! I really appreciate it, makes me feel so happy when I read them! :D_

_Sorry, not much Legolas in this one, but he'll be more in the next one I promise!_

_Hey look! It's a really long one this time! More coming very soon!_

_Keep reviewing and commenting please!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn stifled a groan and rose from the floor, his father's steely gaze following his progress, watching for any hint of permanent damage to his son. He still felt like there was a party of Dwarves hammering against his skull with glaciers of ice.

The world spun as he stood straight but he managed to walk in a straight line as he made his way over the last portion of the bridge. The cold had left his body but it still resided in his mind, like the remnants of a nightmare, threatening him with more pain.

Lord Elrond, although he stood tall and proud as always, was in turmoil inside. Had he been right to stop the flood for Aragorn? Will this prove for better or worse? He felt terrible but good at the same time. Like he had done the right thing and the wrong thing.

He knew he shouldn't be letting this woman into Rivendell but he may as well kill Aragorn himself if he refused her entry. And that was something he couldn't do.

Nerea smirked as the Ranger walked. He was doing a good job not falling over but it was funny for her to watch the defiant Man struggle. It was what she had wanted since she had met this annoying Man. And she always got what she wanted, no matter the price.

Aragorn approached his father and knew he had to tell him the news. He hated to cause him pain, and he knew he was already suffering, but he had to know.

Lord Elrond pulled his son in tight to his chest. He could sense something was wrong with him, and had been for a long time. Then he noticed.

"_Ada-_" Aragorn started but was cut off by his father.

"Where is Legolas?" He asked.

This wasn't right. Legolas wouldn't have left his son with this woman, even without his Elvish senses and the river's reaction he could tell she was pure evil and not to be trusted. So where was he?

He watched, horrified, as tears welled up in Aragorn's eyes.

"Legolas is gone." He stuttered out. "He left me."

The tears started to fall but it was unclear to the Elf Lord what exactly had happened to the young Elf.

"What happened _ion_?" He asked gently.

"It was my fault." He said and the sadness and blame in his voice made Lord Elrond wince.

"I was … confused. And I was going the wrong way. There were orcs and … her … behind us. He lead me towards the trees but I thought he was leading me to them. I struggled. I said such horrible things!"

He gasped, the full impact of what he had said just hitting him.

"His father! Oh Valar what did I do?"

Lord Elrond started to panic. The young Prince and his father had a rocky relationship but each were incredibly loyal to the other and loved each other very much. If Aragorn had said something about him, there was no telling what could have happened.

"Continue Aragorn, what did you do?" He asked, gentle but firm.

"I … said terrible things about him and Legolas and if he hadn't cut me off I don't know how much damage I would have caused. But I am so very ashamed of even thinking it."

Lord Elrond pulled him into another comforting hug and Aragorn wrapped his arms around him, clinging as if he was his only comfort left in the world.

Elrond gently eased him away.

"_Ion_, I need to know, what happened to him?"

Aragorn took a deep breath, "He said something, and I deserved it too, but I got so mad that I drew my sword. He drew his, but to fight the orcs that were coming at us, and I attacked … him. I did no damage, but then the orcs were on us and went for him. When they parted … he was gone … I couldn't save him. I failed him." He finished, salty tears still streaming down his cheeks were absorbed in his father's tunic as he was pulled close again.

Lord Elrond was in shock. Legolas, dead? Impossible! He couldn't die, not like that.

Aragorn suddenly remembered something, something very important, and he jerked his head from his father's shoulder and dropped his voice even lower than a whisper.

"He asked me to call him _Amin_ son of _Adar_, though I don't remember when."

"Then it is probably still important we use this name around this woman." Elrond agreed.

Nerea sidled over to them.

"Had a nice chat?" She asked, he voice sickly sweet. "Get all the tears out?"

Elf and Man glared at her and she hastily moved away from them, under the arch, and into the Last Homely House.

Elladan and Elrohir were struggling. Having placed him the nearest bed the had come to, they had set about analysing their friend's ailments. There were a lot of them, and even more complications and problems. And the professional healers still hadn't come to their calls.

Legolas had lost a lot of blood but he couldn't hold down any fluids they gave him. They were afraid to do much under the threat of him passing out. As if he did, he may never awake again.

They worked fast in as much of him as they could. His bruises had started to heal but many of his cuts were infected, with dirt, grass and more stuck inside them and one, that looked like a hot poker had been stabbed through him, was poisoned. Elladan mixed antidote after antidote for his friend while Elrohir cleaned and bandaged as best he could but both knew they needed their _Ada_ for him to survive. And they needed him soon.

They turned him over and found the cause of the major blood loss. His back. Their eyes widened as they saw how deep the cuts went, tearing some of the muscles in his back. How he had managed to row with these wounds was completely beyond the twins and Elladan winced as he imagined the pain his friend must have put himself through to get here, and Valar only knew how long he had had to endure it.

Elrohir yelled once more down the hallway for help. Where was everyone?

Ranger and Elf Lord entered the Last Homely House close behind Nerea.

She stood, in the centre of the entrance hall, hands on her hips and a frown etched on her fair face, looking for all the world like a little spoilt child who can't get what she wants.

"What is this?" She asked the Elf Lord.

Lord Elrond merely raised his eyebrows.

"Where are all your servants? Your armed guard? Your mountains of gold? Where is everything?" She demanded.

Aragorn and Elrond shared a knowing, amused, glance that Nerea missed as she turned back to inspect a beautiful, hand painted, vase filled with flowers near the right wall.

"I have none." Elrond replied calmly.

She whirled around, her eyes ablaze in fury.

"What?"

Elrond stared, quiet and still, back at her and only the slight twitch of his jaw betrayed his calm demeanour.

He had heard something from down the hall. His sons had found the being in need of Rivendell aid, and now they needed his.

All his healers had been present in the room for all had seen Aragorn fall to his knees in pain on the bridge and all wanted to do something to help the Man they all loved.

He gave a slight nod to them and they started to make a move towards the corridor but something flew at them and smashed against the wall. The head healer, now crouched on the floor, had been the target.

"Stop!" Nerea screamed. "You are staying here." She gave an evil grin. You are my servants now." She declared.

"No they will not." Lord Elrond said, a hint of dangerous anger in his voice.

He sensed the air around him grow humid as he suddenly felt cold. He frowned at the unexpected feeling, fighting the cold with his heat. The cold was gone.

A tiny smile appeared at the lips of the Elf Lord.

Nerea however was clutching her head in her hands. Great waves of agony now surging through her head.

'_He's too strong.'_ She thought, despair taking over.

Then she sensed a movement to the Elf Lord's right.

Aragorn waved his hand at the healers, signalling for them to hurry to the injured one.

"There's nothing you can do." He mouthed.

Lord Elrond felt the room grow sticky and humid and electricity was in the air. Everything went quiet and he was struck with a saying Gandalf usually said.

'_The calm before the storm.'_

He tensed, waiting. The healers were still moving away, making good progress, when Aragorn let out a wail.

His head was exploding in a world of ice. There was no escape this time, there was no warmth left. Amin was gone, he had betrayed him. His father would be next, he had failed him, failed them all. Again waves of despair and hopelessness blinded him in agonising hurt, he felt a crushing misery he couldn't see the end of and tears streamed from his eyes as his mind replayed all the hurts of the past in full force.

Lord Elrond was at his son in a second, pulling him close, whispering soothing words in Elvish but it didn't help.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"He is going to die." Nerea responded, her voice cold and unfeeling.

Elrond shook his head. He couldn't die. He desperately tried to think of what to do, becoming more frustrated by the second as his son writhed in his arms. All he could think of was breaking the news to the twins. Both their brother and their best friend had been killed.

And he could do nothing about it!

Healers flocked around him, ignoring Aragorn's last request, and intent on helping the young Man.

He cupped Aragorn's face in his hands and felt a tinge of cold creep up his hands.

An idea came to him. It was not sensible, and by far one of the worst he had ever had, but it would assure Estel's safety for a long while.

Elrond waved the healers away, uncharacteristically impatient.

He took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and placed his hand on Aragorn's forehead.

He slowly started to drain the cold from his mind, filling it with warmth from himself that Aragorn desperately needed.

Wrapping his own thoughts up, like a blanket, he cushioned them against the blackness he was almost positive he was to experience, he let all the ice flow into him.

________________________________________________________________________

**Translations**

_Ada _- Father

_Ion_ - Son

_Amin son of Adar_ - Legolas' fake name meaning I son of Father.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note;**__ Hello readers! I hope this chapter is ok as I had severe writer's block whilst attempting it, so I would ask you to review and tell me what you think of it!_

_Sorry again for the cliffy but at least they're all in the same place now!_

_Believe it or not I finished this at 4 minutes to midnight last night! _

_I hope you enjoy it even if it is bad!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Cold. So cold. He never knew anything could be so bitterly icy. It almost seemed to consume his soul, draining all the heat from him. Slowly, oh so slowly. It was agony.

Elrond didn't even notice he was screaming.

"We need to get him some help." Elladan said, for about the hundredth time as he finished tying a splint to Legolas' knee.

Elrohir shot him an annoyed expression and replied again "Then go get some."

Elladan glanced along the corridor. They had called a while ago but nothing had happened, no aid had come for them.

Legolas was drifting in and out of consciousness whilst he was being treated. He was starting to like the moments of blackness and bliss that sleep offered away from pain, but he didn't feel safe in the blackness. Something had been stirring in Imladris, something evil, but he couldn't figure what it was.

He was jerked out of his sleep by Elladan voicing, to his annoyance, again that they needed help.

He frowned. He could feel faint electricity, and a sticky atmosphere was surrounding the trio, growing worse with every second.

The twins stopped work and froze, straining their senses in the silence.

A yell of pure agony echoed down the halls and flames of panic blazed in their hearts for they recognised the voice.

"_Ada._"

"_Ada_!" Estel yelled, the cold pain leaving him in an instant, only to be replaced by fear.

"What are you doing!?" He asked, whipping around to face Nerea, his voice filled with the anger, rage and hurt that reflected from his eyes.

She faced him, completely calm, and spoke gently to him. Her melodic voice tempting the Man into a calm state, but Aragorn wasn't having any of it.

"What are you doing to my _ada_!?" He demanded.

Nerea smiled, a gentle mocking smile that one may give to a demanding child.

"I am merely searching for something." She said truthfully, beauty radiating from her and her eyes morphing through their many colours, hypnotising the Man.

Aragorn couldn't understand himself. One minute he was screaming in anger and the next he could do nothing. His mind screamed for him to move but his body disobeyed sending ripples of annoyance through him.

'_My ada is in agony and I will not move!'_

At the thought of the Elf Lord lying next to him, now in silent pain, he was able to blink. He released himself from her grasp for a fraction of a second before falling back in when he opened his eyes.

Defiance raced through him.

'_I must help my ada.'_

His determined thoughts of Lord Elrond enabled another blink. Love, he realised. Love was the key to unlocking this woman's hold.

'_I must help ada, I must help ada, I must help ada'_

His thoughts spiralled around his head, warmth gradually returning to his mind and as it did something else seemed to be battering at a wall. Something forgotten. Something important, something he urgently needed to know. He shook his head and the moment was gone.

Snapping his mind back to the task at hand he whipped away from Nerea and dived towards his father, now flocked with the healers that had surrounded him mere minutes ago.

He waved them off, strangely reminiscent to how Elrond had.

Nerea was finally there. In an Elf Lord's mind.

Success dominated her being as her mind celebrated, adding more pain to the flow connecting her and the raven haired Elf. He let out a yell of pure suffering and a shudder of joy passed through her. This was torture you couldn't escape from.

She searched, almost desperately, for what she needed.

Knowledge.

This was supposed to be one of the greatest and smartest Elves in all of Arda. So where was his divine wisdom stored? Where was the knowledge she wanted? After all, if anyone had it, it was him.

Suddenly she came across a wall and winced as it burned her mind as she tried to get past it.

The Man interrupted her.

"What are you doing!?"

She contemplated ignoring him, then thought better of it as she saw the rage in his eyes.

"Be calm, I am not doing-"

She had responded in her calmest, most hypnotising tone, but it hadn't worked.

"What are you doing to my _ada_!?" He demanded.

She almost sighed but stopped herself. She had to create an illusion of calm or the young Man would never quieten down. So she smiled.

"I am merely searching for something." she replied.

The truth, if not the whole truth, but it was the truth all the same.

She kept his gaze on the Ranger, temporarily allowing the Elf Lord some relief. He slumped ever so slightly in posture but his eyes betrayed his alert mind as she pushed harder.

The Man blinked.

Horror fled through Nerea as she noticed the blink. This was the first achievement his Elven friend managed, full control soon followed. What were they doing? How could they look away?

She caught his gaze again easily enough but she couldn't keep it and, before she could react, he had dived towards the Elf lying on the floor.

Desperately she delved further into the powerful Elf Lord's mind, trying to break through the barriers that held her at bay. She needed this information, she would get it, she got everything she wanted and that wouldn't stop now.

Aragorn reached his father as a spasm shook his body.

"_Ada" _He said, clasping his hand in his own.

He whispered comforting Elvish words, remembering how it had helped him.

But when had it helped him?

The niggling feeling returned. There was something he needed to now, and it would provide the answer to that, and many other questions that had cropped up since he had begun his journey with Nerea.

Nerea had no time to think as she heard the words coming from the Rangers mouth. Although she didn't understand what was being said, she recognised the words. The blonde haired Elf she had tried to take had whispered some of the same things to this Man. They had made him stronger, kept him fighting for longer.

She had to stop it.

Acting completely from impulse she dived at him, tackling him away from the Elf and wrenching their hand's apart.

Elrond was dimly aware of the pain lessening and he silently thanked the Valar for his rest. He lay, breathing heavily, and repaired the walls he had set up. She had been trying to knock them down, he realised.

It may just have been a coincidence but she had been attempting to pilfer knowledge about Mirkwood and it's Prince.

He felt a hand in his.

"_Ada_"

His spirits lifted slightly and they continued to soar as the Elvish words continued. They eased his mind and comforted him and he felt some warmth return to him.

Estel. Estel was still safe.

Suddenly the hand was wrenched away and the hurt returned in greater measures as he was plunged into despair once more.

The twins exchanged glances as they heard their _ada_'s yell.

They had to go to him. But they couldn't leave Legolas.

As they bit their lip and tried to think of a plan they didn't notice their blonde haired friend quietly slip off the bed and make his way out of the room.

Legolas' mind was made up. Estel was down there and if something had made Lord Elrond cry out then it was more powerful than he cared to think about.

Walking was awkward with the splint keeping his knee straight but he managed to hobble at a reasonably fast pace along the corridor, ignoring the pain that flared in his ankle as he walked.

He came to the doorway to the grand entrance hall, gasping for breath and with blurry vision. He leant his head against the wall as he breathed, enjoying the rest from holding up his head, gathering strength for what he was about to do.

Elrohir was startled when he placed his hand on a soft mattress. He blinked in surprise and left his mouth hanging open in his panic in a very unelflike manner. He glanced at the floor.

No Legolas.

Behind him.

No Legolas.

Under his chair?

Nope.

Elladan regarded his brother's strange activity with a confused frown on his face.

"What's wrong? Lost your teddy?" He teased.

Elrohir gave him a look that told Elladan that now wasn't the time. He gestured towards the bed in a sweeping manner.

Realisation struck Elladan as he noticed. There was nothing on the bed. Legolas was gone.

They exchanged looks of panic before diving for the door as fast as their Elven abilities allowed.

They saw him at the end of the corridor with his head resting against the wall and the twins marvelled at how he had gotten this far without passing out.

"I knew giving him the tea was a bad idea." Elrohir grumbled.

Legolas took a deep breath, oblivious to the brothers racing down the hall towards him and completely focused on the task ahead.

He opened the door.

________________________________________________________________________

**Translation**

_Ada_ - father


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note**__: Hello everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my Gran had been very sick and my family and I have been visiting her in hospital as often as we can._

_She died this morning, at around 3:00am on May 1__st__ 2009._

_I had actually written this a while ago, just not finished it, and with school, gymnastics on top of homework and visiting my Gran I have had little time to write but, mainly to lose myself, today I set about finishing this._

_I think I replied to all of your reviews and I am very glad of all of them. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who read this. iccle fairy - welcome to the story! Nice to have you here._

_Here's the long awaited chapter 14. Enjoy everyone!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Legolas opened the door.

Nerea didn't notice the slight squeak of the door hinges as it opened, fully focused on the Man in front of her.

Her hands around his throat she began to squeeze, slowly and with equal pace a smile spread itself across her face.

"Now you'll end up like your stupid Elf friend." She spat, madness and anger almost consuming her.

Aragorn fumed at the mention of Legolas and he redoubled his efforts to throw her off.

"He's smarter than you!" He choked out.

He would have said more but her hands tightened, cutting off his air supply completely. His hands flew to hers, pulling at her fingers, all knowledge and reason lost in his panic and struggle for air.

Legolas opened the door.

Elrond felt the hand wrenched away and despair, stronger than he had ever felt before, flooded his senses and sap his strength.

Then the door creaked.

Hope flared to life in him, someone was here, someone would help his Estel. He opened his eyes again, not realising he had closed them.

He saw the woman with her hands around his son's neck.

And he could do nothing!

He tried to move, but his limbs seemed far too heavy and his head thumped painfully with every beat of his heart.

Legolas opened the door and was startled with what he saw.

Lord Elrond was splayed on the floor, a look of pain and desperation spread across his fair face. Nerea and Aragorn were engaged in a fight that the latter seemed to be losing, badly.

Legolas, unlike all others in the room, had not lost his ability to think rationally. He glanced around the room, his eyes skimming over tapestries, paintings, vases, the broken vase close to the door and the scared healers now edging towards their beloved Elf Lord.

"Hey!" he called but it came out as a croak, his unused voice strained to utter even the smallest of words.

Nerea didn't react, and he hadn't expected her to after hearing his own voice.

Legolas cocked his head as he heard feet pounding down the corridor after him. Not looking behind him he closed the door, found the key still in the lock of the door, and locked it. Muffled thumps heard on the other side of the door were registered by a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He tried to take some steps forward but suddenly the world jerked slightly to the left and he stumbled, bumping into a small table that held an antique vase filled with flowers. He mentally cursed as the vase wobbled dangerously, but it didn't fall. He let out a breath but kept hold of the table for support in case the world should start spinning again.

He looked once more to the wrestling pair. Aragorn was getting weaker each second he delayed.

Legolas felt his heart beat faster as his panic grew. He wasn't fast enough, or strong enough, to compete with Nerea but he could see nothing he could use as an effective weapon.

He watched in horror as Aragorn's hands fell limply to the floor and his lip curled in hatred and disgust for this woman. He drew himself up, letting go of the supporting table.

"Hey!" He called again, louder this time forcing his vocal chords to cooperate.

Nerea's head whipped up from her work and a shocked, scared look found itself onto her face. Her mouth opened and closed several times and her hold on Aragorn lessened before she glanced him up and down and taking in his splints, bruises, many cuts and tired eyes.

Nerea calmed herself. He was no threat.

Aragorn sucked in air, relieved at the decrease of pressure. He was so eager to breathe that he sucked far too much far too fast and he began to cough, his strained throat protesting every movement.

Nerea's eyes shot back to the human under her as he began to cough but she didn't miss the look of concern and relief that flashed across the Elf's face.

She allowed herself a cruel smile.

"He's going to die."

Legolas was frightened at the determination in her voice. He had never met anyone that had this much longing to kill. Not even Elladan and Elrohir hated orcs this much.

He watched as Nerea's grip tightened once more around the Ranger's neck.

Legolas opened the door.

Elladan and Elrohir increased their speed as Legolas entered the hall, now not caring for Elvish grace or lightness.

Fear and panic flooded the twins senses and fuelled their mad sprint down their father's halls.

Elladan's face was etched with worry and his mind was filled with dark possibilities of what could happen, or already had happened, accompanied my an unbearable sense of guilt. He glanced at his brother but all he saw was a grim mask of determination.

Elrohir stared at the door that was getting rapidly closer at each step. They were nearly there! When suddenly the door closed!

Unable to stop in time, the twins pelted straight into the solid door at full speed. The thick wood muffling the thumps of wood hitting identical foreheads and producing identical swollen bruises.

Elrohir slammed the door with his fists but Elladan merely sank to the floor, his back against the door, breathing heavily from their dash down the hall. He watched his brother bring up another fist.

"Don't Elrohir."

He almost whispered the words but in the vast, empty halls it was loud enough.

Elrohir froze, fist still poised, and turned his gaze to his brother. He sighed and sat down beside Elladan.

"I just know he'll do something incredibly … stupid."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note:** Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the nice comments and condolences, I really appreciate them and it has helped me so much.**

**Sorry again for a long wait for the update, Real Life and writer's block have teemed up and have been conspiring against me! Sorry it's short but I thought a small update was better than no update.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Especially invisigoth3**! Your eagerness for more of this story is inspiring! :D

Also, **Jedi Sapphire**, hope I answered your question you asked in your review as I wasn't clear on the question being asked! Sorry if it didn't, but if you send me a wee message then I will get back to you as soon as I can with an answer! Also I have reason to believe that Nerea will make more sense to you once you have finished this chapter. :D

Here's the next chapter! And thanks again!

________________________________________________________________________

_Lord Elrond struggled through the pain, his watering eyes searching the room for his son. _

_He tried to move his head a little, tried to look in front of him, but it was too much. His vision went black._

"_Hey!"_

_A call startled him out of the blackness and brought him back to the, painful, problem at hand._

_Elrond opened his eyes once more and found the pain easier. Swivelling his head around he saw Nerea, still atop Aragorn, but her attention was fixed elsewhere. On something to his left. Something near the door._

_About to take his chances with the reduced pain he braced himself to move again but her voice stopped him._

"_He's going to die."_

_Uselessly, the Elf Lord lay, a feet away from him and yet unable to help his beloved youngest son._

_Nerea felt the Man's pulse growing weaker as he was starved of air. And her smile grew._

_Legolas yelled again but Nerea refused to look up from her work. He looked desperately around for inspiration._

_His eyes rested on the vase he had almost knocked over just a few minutes ago._

_Picking it up, he examined it. Made about 3 centuries ago, silver outlined the mouth of the vase and crystals were dotted around the intricate design making it glitter as he turned it. Not a single one missing from it's place, nor a crack in it. His gaze travelled upwards to the flowers. A beautiful assortment of amaryllis. A gentle pink and white, the flowers went well with the vase. _

_It would do nicely._

_The sons of Elrond had their ears pressed against the door, listening carefully for signs of life on the other side of the door._

_Elladan sighed and surrendered his position nearer to the keyhole. _

"_I can't hear anything." He said._

_Elrohir slapped a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, brother. We will soon."_

_Elladan nodded._

"_I know. The tea hasn't even taken full effect yet."_

_Legolas took two tentative steps forward as quiet as he could make them._

_Nerea didn't look up._

_He raised the vase upwards, hearing the mixture of soil and water slosh around the inside of the vase._

_No reaction._

_He crossed the few feet more to stand arms length away from the struggling duo and, without hesitation, tipped the contents over her._

_Nerea squealed as the cold mixture covered her head and went down the back of her neck and she instinctively jumped backwards off the Ranger, losing all concentration._

_Legolas couldn't help but laugh._

_The twins jumped as a high pitched shriek reached their sensitive Elven ears. They glanced warily at each other._

"_I hope that wasn't Legolas."_

_Elrond jerked from hopeless thoughts at the girly screech that blasted through his head. He lay there, skull pounding in protest, until he heard something beautiful. The smothering, paralysing pain was lifted and the Elf Lord could feel hope again. The noise was unmistakeable, it was the sound of laughter. _

_He smiled. That was Legolas' laughter._

_Nerea whirled around to face the, now laughing, being that had soaked her. And suddenly she was struck with another image._

_The grand room around her melted away into a small, untidy, dimly lit place. An open door slightly behind her, and a bucket on the floor._

_A boy, about eleven, was holing his sides in laughter, much the way Legolas was. His normally shining deep brown hair was covered in dust from climbing into the cobwebs to place the bucket carefully on her door. His skin was tanned and he had clearly defined muscles from many hard days labour in the sun._

_Something she had never been allowed to do._

'_Work is a Man's job!'_

She winced as her father's words came back to her. But still her memory continued to play.

_The boy laughed. _

_Such a sight it was, to see his daddy's favourite covered in water from perfect head to delicate foot._

_The girl had never worked a day in her life, and probably never would. Her father was saving her. Believed her to be special. He set her sums to do, problems to solve and stories to write. Challenges for her were meant for her mind, not her body. _

_Daddy's little genius._

_The girl cried._

_So horrible it was, to feel so outcast and hated by her sibling. Her father never let her do anything useful, only made her solve endless number problems and occasionally asking for a story or poem. Exercise, for her mind._

_As she wept, the boy laughed harder._

Breathing heavily in her rage, with shivers running through her body and chattering teeth, she started towards the laughing being, no longer a boy.

Legolas looked up at the advancing woman. She would have been terrifying if not for the earth caught in her dark hair. The look she had on her face was murderous.

Nerea advanced towards the Elf, who still had a smile on his face.

"You think this is funny?" She asked with a menacing tone of voice.

Legolas just shrugged, still grinning.

"Laugh at this then." She muttered but the blond haired Elf still heard.

His eyes went wide as the soil and water that clung to her hair and figure removed itself, on it's own. He could only stare as, without moving a finger, her hair and clothes dried and her teeth ceased chattering.

He swore.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note:**__ Hey everyone! Sorry for really late updates! Hope this makes up for it!_

_Thanks to all who read and reviewed including Ninfea di luna, Jedi Sapphire, iccle fairy, invisigoth3 and Lady Ambreanna (if I haven't mentioned nyone I'm sorry!) I hope you continue to enjoy! :D_

_Again, anything in Italics is either in Elvish or is a memory, and yes I know the memory is kinda long please don't hate me for it._

__________________________________________________________________________

Elrond was suddenly aware he could open his eyes.

And he didn't like what he saw.

Aragorn was lying, unconscious or not the Lord Elrond couldn't tell, about a two meters away from him. His breathing was ragged and uneven which panicked the Elf Lord.

He started to move towards him, his body protesting his every move as a grim reminder of the pain he had been forced to endure moments ago. With a pang of horror he wondered whether his son had had to suffer the same pain, and if he was still suffering.

He forced himself to move through the pain as silently as possible, biting back several groans. But he got to Aragorn eventually, albeit in a less Elfish way than he would have liked to.

He had no time to check on the poor soul Nerea was advancing on now, Estel needed him. His son needed him.

He examined his throat where he saw that, already, dark bruises were forming where she had choked him.

There was nothing Elrond could do about the forming bruises without his supplies but he could still make breathing easier for the Man. He reached to his neck and gently started to massage the damaged areas, whispering soothing Elvish words. He smiled as Aragorn relaxed into the words and breathing came easier.

Someone swore and he almost called to discipline Legolas for using such language in his halls, but he stopped before any words could be called from his lips. Only a whisper of his name escaped, such sorrow and pain trapped in the word that should never have been heard in Rivendell.

The Elf Lord sighed wistfully, wishing none of this had ever happened for he knew, whatever and returned to examining his son. There was nothing he could do for the being Nerea was advancing on.

Legolas had given his life for Estel. The Elf Lord was determined it would not be in vain.

Legolas' eyes widened, in both amazement and fear, as his mind struggled to comprehend how this could happen.

Nerea grinned at his discomfort. This was one who wouldn't get away with laughing at her. A slight flick of her wrist was all that was needed to send the assortment of mud and water flying at his head.

Legolas couldn't help but feel a little stupid as he ducked the soaring clump. He hadn't had to do that since the twins and Estel had ambushed him one summer.

To his, slightly embarrassing, relief it landed with a splat behind him on the floor.

Nerea saw him duck and tried to grab it once again but it was moving too fast. Pity, it would have humiliated him to be seen, soaked and muddy, in front of an Elf Lord. And a perfect Elf covered in mud would be a sight for anyone to behold!

Legolas noticed the slight smile of satisfaction that crossed her face and knew it was from the look of shock portrayed on his but that feeling quickly gave way to relief as he watched the Elven Lord reach his son and place soothing, healing hands around the Man's damaged neck.

He felt a slight tingling at his temple and his breath caught in his throat, immediately scolding himself for getting distracted.

She advanced towards him, not allowing him to turn his head or body away from her but he still averted his eyes, all to aware of what would happen if he didn't. He found himself sweating, and holding out, using all his willpower, to stop his gaze going to the woman that was coming closer to him every second.

Suddenly, like a candle being blown out, his vision went dark. Panic welled up inside him and a slight feeling of claustrophobia gave him a desperate wish for light. He hated the dark and even more he hated the thought of what she could be doing in his moment of blindness. Frantically his eyes darted back and forth, searching for light that he needed, light that he couldn't find.

An abrupt light stabbed at his eyes in one disorientated second before they focused and he could see an acute yellow brightness, a lot like he was staring into the face of the sun, this gave him comfort but then the light changed, green it was, now a dark brown, a deep purple, blue, a glossy silver, a bright yellow now and again to green. Without fully knowing why his mind was cast back to the first day they 'knew' Nerea. It came to him in a jolt. Her eyes changed colour!

Legolas tried to shift away, tried to avert his eyes, blink, anything to break the contact from her penetrating gaze but he couldn't. He was forced to look her in the eye.

Something slipped from him. He couldn't tell if it was important or not but he prayed it wasn't something she could use.

"I think I will be able to answer your question now." She whispered, her voice cold yet melodic and calm in a way.

"What question?" He managed, with an effort, to spit out at her.

She chuckled, the sound bringing shivers up his spine. It was then he realised how close to him this woman was, it made the Elf feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"When we first met, do you remember?" She teased, a playful smile crossed her lips but that only further increased Legolas' discomfort.

He didn't answer.

She sighed but didn't become annoyed again.

"You wondered about my name. Nerea. You wondered what exactly was mine."

A slight feeling, like icy water flowing through his fingertips, and he was reminded of the question he had asked himself, not even wanting an answer at the time, and wanting it even less now.

"Everything." She whispered and the sound seemed to come with a hint of a promise.

Aragorn felt hands on his neck and he involuntarily flinched in fear. But soft words floated down to him from a familiar voice and he felt safe and calm. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling his breathing get easier as his father massaged his damaged neck.

"What-" He started to ask but his voice got stuck in his throat making him gag.

Elrond covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hush!" He whispered fiercely, "You must be silent as you can. Nerea is still near but she seems to have turned her attention to another and for that I am saddened yet grateful."

Aragorn nodded and immediately regretted it. Lack of oxygen had given him a very bad headache and now the world was tripled and spinning violently. He blinked trying to make sense of the whirling world.

Elrond placed a cool, slender hand on his forehead and Estel felt some of the dizziness leave him. His father's voice soothed him until he was almost asleep again, only the reminder that Nerea was still here kept him alert and awake.

Legolas struggled to break free from the icy hold she had on his mind. But she only gripped his mind stronger, so strong that it hurt. He tried to close his eyes, scrunch them up tight to stop the sight of her eyes stabbing into him, but he was unable to.

She was in complete control of his head.

Memories began to be pulled away from him and it became a strange game of tug-of-war. Each time a memory would begin to slide forwards, he would struggle to get it back.

Memories long forgotten bounded to the fore now, things he couldn't believe he'd forgotten. Like his first time hunting without his father.

They had accidentally awoken four very large spiders and had had to take a detour back to the palace. A very long detour.

Legolas chuckled slightly at the memory of his father's face on his return and somehow Nerea didn't seem so strong anymore.

She gave up and instantly went after another, older memory. One he was very fond of.

_He aimed, fired and smiled as his arrow hit dead centre with a thunk._

_Aimed, fired, thunk. Another smile._

_Aim, fire, thunk, smile, aim, fire, thunk, smile, aim fire, thunk, smile._

_He built up a steady rhythm that kept him going until he had fired all twenty of his allotted arrows. All dead centre._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look up at his weapons teacher whilst he was in Rivendell._

_Lord Glorfindel, the twice-born Balrog slayer. A legend._

"_Very nice." He said and adjusted his elbow the slightest bit to the left._

_Legolas beamed with pride as the twins looked on at their young friend enviously. They had been trying for weeks to get a good comment from Glorfindel._

"_You two! Pay attention! They way you're shooting you couldn't hit an Oliphant from ten feet!"_

_The twins jumped and reddened considerably, the ashamed, startled look on their faces almost drawing a laugh from the golden haired archer, but he managed to hold it back. Glorfindel would readily laugh at the twins but he didn't believe in laughing at another's humiliation on the field and he took it very seriously._

_Turning back to Legolas he picked up a training sword they used in sparring and threw it to him._

"_Let's see your sword work."_

_Legolas blinked nervously. His weapon of choice was a bow or if he was forced into hand to hand combat, his twin knives but he hated to use the sword. It was too big and clumsy for his liking. It wasn't that he was not good at using it, he just didn't like it._

_But it was Glorfindel._

_So he carefully placed his bow down and faced Glorfindel._

_The look on Legolas' face clearly said he was not happy. It was too hot a day to be sparring outside, and with the sword nonetheless._

_But it was Glorfindel._

_So he bowed and resumed his fighting stance. The twins and many others on the field stopped to watch what would only be a spectacular display._

_Glorfindel came at him in a whirl of power, skilfully thrusting the sword this way and that blocking any attempt the younger Elf made to attack him. Legolas was continuously blocking and parrying the powerful strikes made against him but several got through his defence and landed painful blows on his arms, legs and at one point, having made a fatal misjudge of the power in Glorfindel's blow, a particularly painful one on his stomach._

_But still Glorfindel did not stop. He pressed his advantage, moving further forward with every blow he dealt. Only stopping when it was clear that the young Elf could fight no more without a break._

_Panting, Legolas made his way to where he had left his water and took a long drink. The water was warm but he didn't care, he was so out of breath._

"_What are you fighting for young one?" _

_G;orfindel's question came as a surprise to him._

"_What do you mean?" He asked, still struggling for breath._

"_I mean what I say." Glorfindel continued, "What are you fighting for?"_

_Legolas blinked, unsure of what to say. He didn't really know what he was fighting for. He was only fighting with him because …_

"_You told me to fight." He answered, unsure of the reaction this would bring about._

_To his relief, Glorfindel chuckled._

"_Good answer, young one but no. Think of it this way."_

_He advanced once more, sword raised._

"_You're fighting a great battle, a battle that will decide whether all whom you love will live or die. You see your friend fall in front of a great foe. Suppose it was Elladan or Elrohir, dying there on the field near you. Now who do you fight for?" He asked._

"_My friend." Legolas answered immediately._

_One side of Glorfindel's lips quirked upwards in a lopsided smile._

"_Excellent."_

_And he was there again. Great clashes resounded throughout Rivendell as the two swords met again and again, even drawing the attention of Lord Elrond, Erestor and several other Elves who came outside to watch the fierce parrying spectacle that was taking place in the gardens._

_Before long, Legolas' energy began to falter and Glorfindel slipped past his defences and landed a very painful blow on the small of his back._

"_Remember who you fight for." He whispered as Legolas struggled to keep blocking the blows coming at him, faster than flashes of lightening._

_His eye caught the twins' sympathetic ones and renewed energy burst inside him. _

_Suddenly he whirled about, bringing his sword clashing onto Glorfindels then he pulled back slightly before spinning once again and finally landing a hit on his lower thigh. Parrying a blow meant for his chest he continued to swing with the force of the sword he lowered the tip as close to the handle of Glorfindels as he dared, and pushed down with all his strength._

_Glorfindels sword fell to the ground._

_And he smiled._

"_That's it, penneth, remember who you fight for."_

__________________________________________________________________________

Who I fight for.

He fought for Lord Elrond, the Elf Lord that had always been so kind to him, who now needed him. He fought for the twins, they had only ever tried to help him today, the least he could do was to come back in one piece. And finally he fought for Aragorn. The Man who had befriended him from the first moment he saw him and had always trusted him, always helped him. The Man who had brought him hope.

He fought for Estel.

With a wrenched cry he broke free of Nerea's hold and pushed out at her with all the strength he had, mind and body. He brought up the antique vase and watched as it flew out of his hand and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces upon impact with Nerea's head.

________________________________________________________________________

Translation

_Penneth_ - young one


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note:**__ I know it's been a while, and I'm very sorry, but I have been exceedingly busy and life isn't behaving. Sorry but this won't be the best piece of writing you have ever read and there are an awful lot of big descriptive paragraphs. (P.S. Kudos to anyone who got the Pirates of the Caribbean reference on chapter 14!)_

________________________________________________________________________

The twins were worried. Neither had heard anything in a long while, even the muffled talking had stopped. Their friend could be collapsed on the floor for all they knew, if not for the tea they had given him they would have thought so. Elladan had mixed it for Legolas with logic in mind, to give him quick energy, to help him stay alert and awake until their father got to him. Mainly so he wouldn't slip into a comatose state but also so he knew he was safe.

Elladan silently chuckled. Legolas had been safe with them but he'd gone straight back into danger again.

His twin looked at him, a curious expression on his face. Elladan smiled and shook his head, indicating that he was laughing at nothing, but Elrohir merely cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow at him.

One side of Elladan's mouth twitched upwards. He looked so much like _ada_ when he did that.

"All our problems stem from tea." He said.

Elrohir laughed. "Not all, brother." He said, "Save some blame for little Estel."

Elladan grinned, their brother had been a handful.

"And Arwen, don't leave her out of this!"

"Never shall I exclude our little sister from anything again after that! Do you remember how much she cried?"

"Do I remember? My clothes still aren't dry and how many years ago was that?"

"Ooh, I'd say about one-"

Elrohir was cut off when a cry shattered the air of memory around the twins and the unmistakeable noise of a vase smashing left them both silenced and their minds reeling.

It had been Legolas' cry, they were sure of it, but what had happened with the vase? Had it been smashed because he had dropped it? Because he had bumped into the table? Or because she had thrown it at him?

Now more worried than ever, the wins pressed their ears diligently back against the door, vowing never to lose concentration again.

Nerea took a few steps backwards, mind whirling from the harsh break of her hold on the Elf's mind, and blinking as the pain wound it's way around her thoughts. She didn't feel herself fall but she found herself there, on her knees, looking up at the Elf she thought she'd conquered.

Stunned, she brought a hand to her head, feeling the jagged edges of the ruined vase in her hair and embedded in her head at odd angles. She registered the pain that came with touching the shards but couldn't bring herself to pull her hand away. She was fascinated.

Soon, she felt her hand drop but not out of instruction. The world was growing darker, fading into a world of blackness, and it frightened her. She had no control but was powerless to attempt to control what was happening. Nerea was dimly aware of falling once more and another sharp pain in her head. She gazed once more up at the Elf, Amin, and attempted to speak, not even knowing what she could say, but instead her eyes closed of their own accord and she thought of nothing more.

Legolas watched as Nerea fell to her knees in a daze and lifted her hand to her head, a look of slight confusion on her fair face as she felt the remnants of the vase. Her hand dropped back to her side and she fell to her hands and knees and then finally onto her side. She looked up once more, finally defeated, but Legolas felt no victory. He saw her pain and he knew it well, all he could feel for the girl in front of him was sadness, sadness and pity. She opened her mouth and Legolas held his breath. Her eyes shouted sorrow for him but he wondered if her stubborn, wanting spirit would allow her to speak it. He was surprised when a spike of sadness struck him when her mouth closed, shortly followed by her eyes.

Still stunned at what he had done he looked to the hand that had thrown the vase at her head. His aim had been perfect and, once again, his skill at archery had saved him and Estel.

He took a tentative step towards her when something stabbed through his injured foot, he tried to look down, to assess this new ailment, when his eyes lost focus. The world was blurred and colours mixed into each other and swirled around him, setting him off balance and sending him sprawling on his back onto the many tiny pieces left of the antique vase, where a wave of fresh pain assaulted him before he blissfully lost consciousness.

Lord Elrond heard the cry and the following smash and immediately whipped his head around to the duo at the other end of the hall. He was surprised, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleased, to see her fall. Then his eyes widened in horror as his eyes fell on the Elf that had saved them. He stumbled, fell and remained there, unmoving, on the cool, hard floor.

Unimaginable guilt grabbed the Elf Lord's heart. He had left this poor Elf to his fate, hadn't even looked up at him to check throughout his struggle with Nerea. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Tears of self hatred and guilt but he shook them away with new determination. He would help this Elf, repay him for all he has done for him and his son.

All of his sons, he corrected himself. Elladan and Elrohir hadn't been hurt although when she had finished with him and Estel she would have undoubtedly sought out the remaining members of the family. He was very glad she hadn't got that far.

He checked once more on Aragron, reluctant to leave him. Aragorn stirred and cracked open his eyes a little.

"_Ada_ …" He whispered, his throat constricting and protesting painfully.

"Hush _ion nin_, You must not speak yet." He replied soothingly.

Aragorn's eyes filled with fear and undisguised hatred.

"Nerea." He whispered, putting as much of his feelings into that one word as he possibly could.

Elrond stroked his youngest son's forehead calmingly.

"Be calm Estel, she is gone for now, but I fear for the Elf who aided us." He cast another anxious look over his shoulder.

The look did not go unnoticed by Aragorn.

"Go." He croaked painfully.

Elrond nodded with a sad smile, grateful for his son's selflessness but also wishing he had a share of it.

"I will be back soon, I promise you."

Estel smiled at his father, a trusting, loving smile that made his father know he understood.

Lord Elrond felt a great love towards his son and stroked a hand over his cheek before slowly getting to his feet and making his way to the other side of the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note:**__ Hello everyone! Very sorry about the long wait but I have had a lot of stuff to deal with lately. I think I made Estel to be about 6 in the wee memory. Yes, I know it's kinda cheesy at the end, yes I'm conscious of the fact that its not the best piece of writing ever done by me and yes, I am perfectly aware that its mostly an Elrond chapter and no I didn't really mean it to be … it just happened! I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

_Please review!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn watched his father rise and make his way to the other side of the room and felt a warm rush of love for his father. He always wanted to help, no matter who it was. Tears stung his eyes as he remembered another Elf that always wanted to help everyone, often with a complete disregard for his own health. He tried to blink back the hot tears that were now cascading down his cheeks but they only flowed faster and thicker as his misery grew.

He had only ever wanted to help others, he didn't deserve to go like that. He wasn't supposed to leave forever! He promised he would come back.

"_Please don't leave Leg'las! I don't want you to!"_

The voice of a child entered his mind, causing his eyes to overflow once more with tears but, try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to banish the memory to the back of his mind.

"_I have to, tithen pen, but I will come back soon." He said, his voice instantly soothing Estel._

_He looked up at his friend suspiciously._

"_How soon is soon?" Estel asked._

_But Legolas only laughed gently and knelt down to face the boy, "I will be here for your birthday, Estel, and that is soon, is it not?"_

_The boy hesitated. Three months was not soon to him but if it was the fastest his friend could be there by he would just have to be patient._

_The young boy sighed. "I guess."_

_Legolas smiled and placed two hands on his shoulders. "I'll be back for your birthday, I promise."_

_Estel smiled. Legolas always kept his promises._

Almost three months later Legolas had ridden into Rivendell, an infected knife wound in his side and a raging fever but with a smile on his face.

Aragorn remembered the story Legolas had told as his father inspected his wound and tried to force some healing tea down his throat.

He had been riding to Rivendell with his ever present guard when he had seen a small cluster of orcs charging on a defenceless village. He and his guards had stepped in, saving the villagers but all of them had been wounded in the process. He had then ridden for three days straight just to be there for his birthday.

Then the sleeping draft Lord Elrond had given him took hold and he closed his eyes with a final look at him.

"_I promised Estel." He murmured._

Aragorn shut his eyes choking back a loud sob as shaky, scared healers surrounded him.

"You promised me Leg'las," He whispered, "Come back."

Elrond walked tentatively towards the being still on the floor, he was still unsteady on his feet and he knew that if he fell he would be no use to anyone, not that he would be much use anyway. A wave of self pity and sorrow stung his eyes as he thought once more on his horribly selfish act of abandonment and on the news Estel had told him.

He passed by Nerea and glanced down at her hatred flaring in the pit of his stomach and, just for a moment, he wished she would wake, just so he could be the one to make her pay for what she had done to his son and, more importantly, Legolas, but he knew this was not to happen and took small comfort in knowing that she would be in Glorfindel's capable hands. He could trust Glorfindel with anything. The Elven Lord fought back more tears. They were just like Legolas and Estel. He turned away from the woman that had caused the chaos still torn between hurt, anger and hatred.

He had to focus. There were people that needed him.

Slowly, he continued on his way to the unconscious Elf. Studying him from where he was he could see many injuries but some that looked like they had been treated, or had had the beginning of treatment, meaning he, as he could now see the Elf was quite obviously male, was already hurt before he had aided them, stirring more guilt and sadness around the Elven Lord's stomach.

He had almost reached the other Elf when he heard something, a voice, coming from the door. He panicked slightly. Was she acting alone or were there others that wanted what she did? And were they now on the other side of the thick wooden door he hadn't noticed he had locked? Did she have a backup plan?

Elrond hesitantly stepped towards the door as the voices became accompanied with a pounding noise as whoever was on the other side started to slam their fists against the hard wooden door.

Elrond let out a relieved breath, those were voices he recognised. It was the twins. Just the twins, nothing dangerous.

He reached out and turned the key, unlocking the door and almost sending them sprawling.

They looked up at their father and instantly they were worried. Something was wrong. Their _ada_ looked very much the same as he had when they had last seen him, but something was off, it seemed as if he was trying very hard not to cry.

Their first thought was that something had happened to Estel but they dismissed it almost immediately, if something had happened their father would still be with him now. Elladan and Elrohir looked their father up and down, assessing any injuries. Finding none they then started to assess the looks of the room but their father spoke, capturing their attention at once.

"I'm sorry." He said, a tear trickling down his cheek.

The twins looked at their father, concern and confusion written on their faces.

"Estel came to me. And upon his arrival he told me about Legolas."

The twins nodded. They were happy that they didn't have ask their friend to drag up the horrid memories of what had happened, but what was wrong with their _ada_?

Lord Elrond took a deep breath, he hated to say this to them, but they had to know.

"Legolas is gone."

A weighted silence fell on the three Elves as the twins bowed their head. Elrond

Finally Elrohir spoke.

"That can't be." he almost whispered.

He raised his head.

"That can't be." He said, louder.

Elrond nodded, "I'm afraid it is so." Sadness twining in his voice making the twins wince.

Erohir shook his head violently but Elladan's gaze never left the floor.

"He's not gone!" Elrohir almost shouted.

Elladan placed a hand on his arm, raising his head a little to look at his brother. Elrohir stared now at his brother.

"You're giving up on him?"

Elladan lowered his eyes once more and didn't answer.

"After all the time he's been our friend, you'll just give up on him like that?" Elrohir demanded.

"Elrohir, try and think reasonably. He was half dead when we gave him the tea, what were you-""You gave him tea?" Elrond interrupted.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded in union, now even more confused.

"When was this?" He demanded

Elladan stuttered on his response, glancing at Elrohir desperately as his fathers eyes bore into him, almost needing an answer.

"I'm not sure," He said, "Not very long ago."

Elrond's head whipped around, ignoring the stabs of pain from his temples at the world moving so fast and hastily started towards the unconscious Elf.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced bewildered looks at each other but decided to follow their father who was already kneeling beside the other Elf.

Elrond stared at him. Frozen to the spot. He felt hope tear at him once more but also nerves and fear that he was wrong and that this was not who he thought it was.

He felt Elladan and Elrohir standing behind him and heard their gasps of horror at the state he was in.

Tentatively he reached out and brushed away a drop of blood that had made a tear track down his face, there was no mistaking him now. This was Legolas.

The Elven Lord bowed his head in regret. He should not have left Legolas to deal with Nerea on his own, even if it hadn't been Legolas, he shouldn't have abandoned his people.

"He kept his promise" He whispered so quietly not even the twins, who sat so close beside him, could hear. "And I broke mine."

A tear slipped from his closed lids and onto Legolas' open palm that still clutched at the remnants of his broken vase.

Elrond glanced down at the young Elf's shredded palm where the tear had landed and mixed with his blood and felt deep admiration and determination steadily build in his chest.

He knew what to do now. He was going to make Legolas better.

Estel would have his Glorfindel back.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note:**__ Ok, short one but I couldn't carry on from here! It was just the perfect place to end it! … Again I'm very sorry for the long wait for this, I was away at a competition in Spain and Gibraltar and couldn't write. But I'm back now! _

_Thanks for all the reviews and favs I've been getting! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy and review! :D_

__________________________________________________________________________

Elrond took a deep breath and stood, determination and resolve emanating from his being.

"Elladan, fetch clean water, bandages, atheleas and anything else you believe will help him, also bring with you as many healers as can be spared, he will need them more than Estel. I do not believe it is wise to move him at present but he is in a critical condition so we must be quick. Elrohir, try and clean the area around him of broken debris, I don't want any more wounds than we've already got."

Both twins nodded, one sprinting down the corridor and the other whipping off his cloak to sweep away the remains of the antique vase.

Elrond swiftly knelt beside the unconscious being and began assessing Legolas' many wounds, old and new.

'_I just hope I'm not too late,'_ the Elf Lord thought.

Aragorn sighed causing one of the many healers around him to glance down on his face as he let more silent tears of despair slip from his eyes.

The healer, a young Elven girl, blinked in confusion, worry clouding her fair face.

Aragorn turned his head on his pillow to and glanced at her but didn't bother to try and reassure her that he was alright. What was the point lying to her? He clearly wasn't.

The girl turned away for a moment then turned and presented a cup to him.

He shook his head, eyes dull, and turned his head away.

"Drink. It will make you feel better." She said shyly.

His head snapped around, glaring at the young girl so harshly she turned away immediately.

"No it wont." He said darkly. "It will heal me physically but nothing, nothing, will ever make me feel better!" He was now shouting.

All the fury that had been building up was finally coming out.

And the poor healer didn't know what to do.

"But what is the point getting better anyway? I'm going to die soon anyway, I'm a disposable human, I'm not meant to live that long." Venom was dripping from his words and now the girl was truly scared of him, so much so that the cup of tea she was holding began to shake with her hand, she had never seen him so vehemently angry.

"But he was never meant to die." He stated quietly.

She couldn't help herself, she had always been a curious child.

"Who?" she almost whispered.

She could have kicked herself.

Aragorn blinked in shock that she didn't know what had happened. The shock soon turned to anger.

"Who?" He repeated her question, a deadly tone in his voice, "Who!? Only the Prince of Mirkwood!"

She stared at the Man. He had to be mistaken. She had known Legolas all her life from the frequent visits he made to Imladris to visit the twins and, for the past few decades, Estel. She found him to be one of the kindest Elves she had ever met, courteous and brave she had always admired the Elf and the news that he was dead stabbed at her and left her speechless.

Aragorn glared at her, "Don't you have anything to say about it?"

The girl wet her lips, the truth was she didn't know what to say.

Seeing the hesitation Aragorn's fury grew, "'I didn't know'? Or maybe even a 'Sorry'!" He suddenly found he couldn't go on. There was a lump in his throat. He turned onto his side, away from her.

The girl was still shaking slightly in fright but now she realised, the Man wasn't angry. He was hurt.

A sob of anguish escaped his lips. "He's gone." Tears tumbled down the already streaked cheeks as the Man gave into the weight of sorrow and guilt pressing down on him. "My brother is gone."

The girl glanced down at the mug of tea she had made for him and knew it would do no good. He didn't need tea, he needed a friend.

Making her decision she set down the tea and brushed away her own tears.

Tentatively she placed a hand on his shoulder, not sure of what his reaction would be.

Aragorn tensed up at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, the simple act making more tears spring uncontrollably to his eyes.

She sat on the edge of his bed and he raised his head to look at her through red, swollen eyes full of despair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note:**__ Right! I promised you another chapter soon and here it is! __J Just a warning but this chapter contains a wee bit of violence as there is descriptions of Legolas' injuries and how Elrond treats them._

_Please review! It keeps me going and makes me write faster!_

Elladan burst into the room of healers treating Estel and headed straight towards the medicine cabinet, pulling out various items from the shelves and stacking them on the floor.

"Quick!" He yelled, "I need healers! Lord Elrond demands that anyone who can be spared is to come to him!"

Only three healers detached themselves from the mob around his brothers bed, picking up healing equipment as they went.

Elladan was not pleased.

"It is very important! You must come!"

A few more left the group and headed out with more equipment but Elladan knew it wasn't nearly enough.

"Please!" He begged, "We need you there more than here!"

At that one elderly Elf turned to him.

"What could be more important than treating this young one?" She demanded.

Elladan made a quick decision, it wasn't what he liked to do but Legolas' life hung in the balance.

"Your freedom?"

A frightened look passed across her face as work almost came to a halt at his words.

"Now if you don't want to be locked in the dungeons then I suggest you follow Lord Elrond's orders." He said, slightly smugly.

It wasn't really lying, if Thranduil got word that these had refused to help his son because Estel needed it they'd be stuck in those dungeons for _Elbereth_ knew how long.

As soon as the last word was complete there was a flurry of activity as all but three healers left Aragorn's bedside, revealing a very distressed Man and Elf, but Elladan didn't see this. He was too busy gathering the rest of the supplies needed for Legolas that he didn't notice the tears being shed over Nerea's damaging illusion.

Elrohir had cleared the area as best he could and now Elrond and Elrohir were attempting to turn the blond haired Elf onto his side to see his back without causing too much damage to him.

This was proving to be very difficult.

"As soon as we think we are getting near we find another ailment!" Elrohir blurted out, frustrated after one of their many tries.

Elrond nodded and surveyed, once more, the unconscious Elf in front of them. "But we must not give up, he still has a chance."

As they began to try again they heard the sound of many fast approaching footsteps from the direction of the healing ward.

Elrond smiled. "Elladan."

The healers swarmed around them, ready to do anything the Elf Lord asked.

"I want bandages ready to support his broken ribs and stop the bleeding coming from the numerous cuts on his back and sides. I also need them for his ankle that appears to be broken. I need people to bathe the cuts in the herbs best suited and clean them but I don't want him crowded, he needs to breathe. You all know how to treat burns and infected cuts and I suggest you put this knowledge to full use on him and make sure he is properly done as I will be checking the bandages myself. I shall deal with his hands. Go."

From his word there was activity. People scrambling to do as the Elf Lord bid them and the twins couldn't help but marvel at the respect he was granted and the control he had over the situation.

The Elf Lord gave the twins a look and beckoned them over to him.

"I will need help with these." He simply stated.

The twins knelt by Legolas' right hand and wore identical grimaces on their faces. Along with every finger being broken in grotesque angles and many of his fingernails missing, leaving bloody remains where they should have been there was now several bits of broken vase embedded deep within the flesh of his palm. The twins had never seen a hand so mutilated and it horrified them to think that anyone could actually do this to a living being.

Elladan suddenly pulled something from his pocket and presented it to his father. Tweezers. One of the essentials Elrond had not mentioned.

Elrond looked at them and a tiny smile crept onto his face.

"Good thinking Dan." Elrohir praised.

Elrond nodded his gratitude to his son then bent over to extract the first chunk. It came from the skin with a gut wrenching sucking noise that made the twins shudder.

A bowl was placed beside the Elf Lord without request and the twins admired this as well. Never would they be able to command such a thing without saying a word.

The first shard was relatively big, approximately four centimetres long with a very sharp tip that had gone right through the other side of his hand, blood began to flow from the now open cut. Elrond waved over a healer that held another bowl , this one full of watery atheleas, and a towel. He dipped Legolas' hand inside the bowl, cleaning it and dying the water a slight red, then dabbing it slightly with the towel and extracting the next splinter.

This process was repeated, again and again, until finally all the remains seemed to have been extracted and blood flowed freely from hundreds of cuts, both big and small. The bowl of watery atheleas was now a slick, glistening red as he cleaned the stumps where his nails were.

Elrond examined his work for a second, nodded then signalled to another healer to come.

"Hand brace." He simply said and the healer rushed off to make, or receive, a full hand brace as Elrond bandaged the cuts.

There was a moment of silence as the twins shared a look.

Eventually Elrohir voiced their concerns.

"Will he ever shoot again?"

Elrond dipped his head slightly, ashamed and saddened. "I don't know." he almost whispered, "But now is not the time to be worrying over such a thing."

He shook his head as if dismissing the thought from his head then placed Legolas' hand in his lap.

He gently took hold of his index finger and swiftly pushed the knuckle joint back into the place it should be emanating a grinding crunch as the bone was righted.

He repeated with all of the broken or dislocated fingers then started on righting the wrist which proved to be much harder.

The twins, white as the sheets in the healing ward, had to hold the wrist straight as the brace was applied. Feeling the bones shifting under their grasp, the twins fought back bile and tears as they boldly held on to their friend's hand for his life.

They couldn't hold back the tears while the whole thing was repeated once more for the other hand.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapters! I really appreciate all the support and good comments! I'm very very very sorry but I've been away on holiday! A proper holiday this time though! :D Well … if swimming in the freezing sea and chasing after my cousins counts as a holiday. But it was still lots of fun! And I've been at training camps and have had to stay away from home and haven't had time to write so anyone who has stayed with this story I really appreciate it and hope you will forgive me!_

_Please continue to review! They make me write good! :D_

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn didn't hear his brother's demands for healers, nor did he notice when only three remained to care for him.

But the girl noticed, she glanced around as her colleagues left and debated whether she herself should leave.

One look at the Man sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow, the very picture of misery, on the bed in front of her and she knew she couldn't leave him. She disagreed with Elladan, she was needed here more.

She was startled from her thoughts when there was a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to see his back."

She blinked away the remainder of her tears and nodded hastily, embarrassed to have been caught crying.

She leaned down towards him and whispered that they had to turn him onto his front.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Because you might have hurt it and we need to fix it." She replied gently.

Aragorn sniffed and didn't shift from his tense position with his head in the pillow.

The girl shared a glance with the older healer debating what they should do. Moving him forcefully would damage him further but not moving him could equally prove a bad option. If his back was left untreated there was no telling how much it could affect him in later life.

The older healer bent down to the Man and spoke, his voice much stricter than his female workmate.

"You need to turn over, young Man, or we will make you."

"What's the point?" Aragorn responded, much to both the healers surprise.

"The point is getting better, making sure you heal properly so you can enjoy the rest of your life and be unhindered throughout it." The woman replied.

"But how will I enjoy it without him?" He whispered with a hint of anger.

The two healers shared another helpless look, the older Elf's slightly irritated.

"Wouldn't Legolas want you to be happy?" he said.

Aragorn turned right round to face them, ignoring the twinges of pain from his back.

"How do you know what he would have wanted?" he vehemently whispered.

Both healers were taken aback with Aragorn's fury. He hadn't ever shown this much anger towards anything before in his life. Even when his first pet had died and the twins didn't tell him for a month, he was angry at them, but he hadn't been like this.

The only difference this time, the girl realised, was that someone had died who he would have died for.

And now he was angry because he didn't.

Her surprised expression softened into an expression of pity for him as she walked to him once more and gently nudged one shoulder across, knowing that asking his permission would only result in more angry words.

He didn't resist but he didn't turn willingly either, they eventually got Estel on his front and were able to treat the damage done when he fell.

Aragorn wept into his pillow as they turned him over as gently as they could. They had given up trying to negotiate with him and he couldn't blame them, he was being difficult. But he couldn't really say why. He was miserable but he had never given this much trouble in a healing room as he himself was a healer and knew that being healthy was of the utmost importance.

But he was uncontrollably angry at everything that had happened. Nerea had betrayed him and he had actually believed she was here to help him and led her straight to Rivendell. How could he have been so stupid? She was obviously evil, right down to the last hair on her head, so why had he taken her to Rivendell? He liked to think that he knew and that he brought her here because she would be caught by Glorfindel and her evil plans would fail, which they had, and she had been caught, with a little help from an unknown Elf.

Fresh tears assaulted him as another wave of anger and blame rose inside him, he didn't even know the Elf's name! And now he could be dead as well. Two Immortal lives, gone, for him.

He knew he wasn't worth it.

The healers gave up their coaxing. Working together they pulled and pushed him onto his front.

Tears still streaked down his face as they poked and prodded his painful back but not from any pain that could be healed by any simple medicine. From a pain that could only be healed by a miracle.

Elrond sat back onto his heals and let out a tired sigh.

"I've done all I can do." He simply said to no one in particular.

He had cleaned and bandaged every cut and burn, set and splintered every break and removed all the shards of the vase he could detect from Legolas' hands. Then checked, and rechecked, almost every inch of his body to make sure there was nothing he had missed.

"But for now, we just have to make him as comfortable as possible and hope that she did not cause severe damage."

The twins nodded, sadly and took a last look at their unconscious friend as he was whisked away to a bed in the healing halls.

Elrond turned to look at his sons. They had worked incredibly hard to help their friend and brother and it showed on their faces just how tired and worried they were. Banishing his own anxiousness he placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders.

"Legolas is strong." he said meeting the twins' gaze, "He will come through this."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, drawing a small, weary smile from their father but neither could stop an unwelcome thought from swirling around their heads that, maybe, Elrond was wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's note:**__ Aha! The next chapter! And it didn't take too long to get up either! I keep my promises! __J Special thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story, particularly Lady Ambreanna, Ninfea di Luna, iccle fairy and invisigoth3. Thanks so much for your quick reviews! I'm so glad there are still people out there reading and enjoying this! _

_This is a chapter mostly about our favourite Elf duo! I thought they hadn't been in it much and their views are important too! And I'll get back to Nerea and her issues in the next chapter. There's more important things going on!_

_Please continue to review! If you do I'll give you cookies … and another chapter! ;)_

Lord Elrond had meant to go to his chambers. He had meant to go to sleep but he found himself turning corners, travelling elsewhere to where he was meant to go. He let his feet lead him, and it was no surprise when he entered the healing wards Aragorn was in. His feet had been lead by his heart.

His son was lying on his front, head half buried in his arm, asleep, with a slight frown on his face, still swollen from the tears. His other arm had trailed out sideways, a hand clasped in his. The hand belonged to a healer, asleep in a little wooden chair. She rested her head on her forearm, her figure twisted so she was half lying on Aragorn's bed, in a position that Elrond had no doubt was uncomfortable. Her face, he saw, was also red and swollen.

Elrond sighed, closing his eyes. He was tired, he knew he needed to get to his bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he was far too worried about his son.

Making up his mind he turned and pulled up a chair next to the sleeping healer, preparing to spend the night watching and worrying over his sleeping son.

_Black surrounded him. A weight pressed down on him. His body seemed gone to him. Something more alive than silence gnawed at him. All he knew was the cold, dead weight of the darkness and the icy feeling of misery and pain._

It was still dark the next morning when Elladan woke from a fitful nights rest. He had woken many times throughout the night, every time with a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach. Unpleasant dreams had plagued the few hours of sleep he had managed, they were still fresh in his mind as he left his own room in search of Elrohir.

Elrohir tried for the umpteenth time to get comfortable in his bed. He wanted to go to sleep, needed to, but his body wouldn't let him. He was just too anxious.

He jumped as there was a knock on his door. His heart still beating hard, he was glad to have an excuse to get up out of his bed.

He opened the door to reveal Elladan standing opposite him. His twin looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and was paler than usual. His shoulders were slumped and despair was in his eyes.

Elrohir knew he must look just as bad.

Without words Elrohir stepped away to let his twin pass, then closed the door softly behind them.

Elrohir made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out a bundle of clothes as Elladan moved to his brothers bed and started to straighten out the duvet.

Elrohir went to his bathroom, changed, splashed his face with cold water and when he came out his bed was perfectly made in the way only his brother could manage. When they were younger, he used to beg Elladan to make his bed for him. He would often have to do something for him in return, like clean his weapons or sneak them snacks from the kitchen, but Elrohir liked his room when it was tidy, he just couldn't keep it that way.

Another silent agreement led them both out his door and down the long corridor to the healing wards.

They went first to Aragorn's room, the fact they hadn't seen him since he was carried away by the healers the day before was playing guiltily on their minds.

They entered the room quietly and sadly looked over the scene.

Aragorn was lying on his front, one hand clasped by a female healer that was bent over his bed. She had probably been with him all night, lying in that uncomfortable position, giving him all the comfort she could. The twins had often been treated by her and knew that she was a kind and compassionate girl, their views of her only improved upon seeing her like this with their little brother.

Their gaze travelled to the chair next to hers where someone else was asleep. Their eyes moved over the dark hair and fair features in fondness as they realised that their father had not reached his bed, but had come down to keep his son company instead. The brothers ran their eyes over the position of their fathers neck and knew he would be sore when he woke.

Elladan went to an empty bed and lifted the pillow from it as Elrohir went to Aragorn's bedside.

Elrohir gently lifted the back of his father's head as Elladan slipped a pillow underneath so his head was not bent backwards over the back of the chair.

They stepped back and smiled softly at the three sleeping beings. It was a sight of sorrow as two sets of eyes were still red and swollen from the many tears they had shed the day before, but it was also a sight of love and devotion. The healer and the Elf Lord had stayed with Aragorn through the night, to comfort him and watch over him. The twins chose to see this side of the scene. The side that sang of the love each felt for the injured Man and the comfort that they hoped to bring to him.

With no doubt, the twins knew their little brother was being looked after very well and so they felt free to leave him in their care.

Legolas' room was not such a nice sight. He lay, still and pale, on the bed. Arms straight by his side and covered by the quilt, almost as if he had been strapped down to the bed. He was unmoving, save the barely visible rise and fall of his chest. He had no one by his bedside, no one holding his hand and no one to offer comfort to him.

Elladan felt a surge of anger. He had saved them all, at the risk of his own life, and not one person had felt the need to stay behind with him. No one had bothered to hope he would wake up.

One look at Elrohir and he knew his twin felt the same.

"He saved them." Elladan stuttered, "He saved them and this is what he gets? He's alone." There was anger in his voice but it was engulfed by the misery he felt for his friend.

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, he is alone." He turned to his brother, eyes shining bright with determination, "But not anymore."

_The blackness was getting worse. He tried to swipe at it, to push it away, but this seemed to make it come closer, press harder and mock him. Desperation, pain, cold. Suddenly a faint light from the right of his vision. A spark of something. Something wonderful. A magical feeling that would not go away. It warmed him, caressed him, calmed him. It beat back the darkness, soothed his pain and brought and end to the suffocating feeling. The light came closer and the blackness changed to grey as It came. Faint sound sparkled to his ears. Familiar, comforting sounds. The grey seemed mixed with other colours as he watched, fascinated, as it faded. Greens, browns, blues, and others surrounded him but all still tinged with the grey, as if they were a faded memory._

Elladan and Elrohir moved towards their friend, one on either side of the bed, and sat. Each reached down under the quilt and gently retrieved one of their poor friends mangled hands. They brought it out and each held one, wishing their friend could know how much they wanted him to wake up. They had gone to sleep doubting his strength but had woken with new views on their friend. He had come though every challenge life had thrown at him so far, this would not be any different. They were determined he would come through this.

"We're here for you." Elladan said.

"We'll always be here for you." Elrohir added.

"Now and for always." They promised.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's note**__: Hello everyone! I have an advanced apology to give._

_I am in a team of 8 that is involved in the Scottish Royal Variety Show and we have only a month and a bit to prepare for it. Since 6 of the people in the team live in Aberdeen we will have to travel up there to get the routine together so I won't be able to post or write as much as I want between now and mid October, plus school has started back. So I apologise sincerely and profusely but I also promise to get up as many chapters as possible as fast as possible! _

_Please review! It shall make the chapters come even faster!_

__________________________________________________________________________

No sound, no wind, nothing but stone and metal. She was sure it wasn't night but she walked in darkness. Lonely, forgotten and hated, with nothing to distract her from her thoughts, she smothered herself in pity. A pity she knew she didn't deserve as she lived out the punishment she knew she did.

She was scared.

Elrond woke with a start, not realising, nor remembering, when he had fallen asleep. Something fell to the floor behind his chair. Twisting around he saw a pillow. A small smile flickered across his face. They may be troublemakers but they were his troublemakers.

He rose from his chair and stretched out his aching back before bending to retrieve the pillow. He walked to one of the beds that were missing a pillow and plumped it up before replacing it.

He made to make his way back but froze when he saw his son.

Estel was looking at him.

This should have made him happy, like it did every time Estel looked at him, but it did not. Something was off.

In Elronds opinion, eyes could be windows, mirrors or doors. Doors shut people out and keep everything else inside, away from those who want to look. Their feelings, thoughts and emotions stay hidden inside them, like a secret no one else can know. Mirrors are almost the same. They show no emotion of their own, only copying the emotions portrayed by others. But windows, windows were different. Windows allowed emotions to shine through, no secrets were kept, every feeling displayed for all to see, if you knew what to look for.

Estel's eyes had always been windows. He could always tell what he was feeling and his opinions. Almost everything he knew came from looking through those wonderful grey windows that always looked to him with love. Now there was something different about him and Elrond could do nothing but stare at his son who suddenly seemed to be someone he didn't recognise.

Aragorn held his fathers gaze. He didn't know why he was being stared at but he found he didn't care. He stared back at his father, looking so intently at his face as if at any minute he was going to disappear, never to be seen again. His eyes travelled the lines of his fathers face, the point of his ear, the curve of his nose, until he reached his eyes.

His father's eyes were wide in surprise and slight panic, but Estel found only a slight dribble of worry find its way to the surface. He ducked his head, breaking their locked eyes, suddenly feeling very self conscious under his fathers scrutiny.

Elrond watched sadly as Estel ducked his head. He was closed to him now, and only one person had the key.

It was time for him to know.

"Estel," He started, "I have to talk to you-"

He was interrupted by Aragorn hastily shaking the healer girl awake.

She blinked, coming out of her dreams, and was startled to see Elrond standing in front of her.

Embarrassed and flustered she shot up from the bed and let go of Aragorns hand.

"I'm sorry _hir nin_. I just wanted … I mean, he, um, Estel should take his medicine. I'll leave now. I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

Elrond nodded as she gestured to the glass next to him on the bedside table.

She shot hastily from the room, holding her head in her hands, her face a deep shade of red.

Elrond gave a small sigh then faced his son once more.

"Now, as I was saying, I must speak to you regarding-"

"I'm sorry _ada_," Aragorn interrupted. "I really should take my medicine now." He stated hastily.

Elrond bowed his head, concealing the irked expression that crossed his face.

"Very well." he said.

Aragorn turned, in no great rush, to pick up the glass that was left on his bedside table, nerves building up inside him. He hated the medicine but whatever his father was going to say, he knew it would not be good and he knew he wouldn't want to hear it.

He swallowed the dark liquid, suppressing a shudder of disgust, and turned back to his father.

Lord Elrond lifted his head once more to face his son.

"About yesterday concerning the Elf who helped us." the Elf Lord said, startling his son.

"What about it?" Aragorn asked, putting as much venom and hatred into the small sentence as he could.

Elrond was taken aback by the malice in his voice but continued, "Well," He hesitated. "I think you should come and see him."

Aragorn still hadn't risen his head.

"Why?" He asked.

Elrond debated on what to say. If he told him the real reason why he wanted him to see the Elf, the Man would most likely not believe him. If he told Aragorn something drastic, like the Elf was dying, he would go. But then he would probably be angry with him for lying to get him to go. Or he could not mind too much in light of discovering that Legolas lives. It could go either way.

So he settled for a simple "Go to him, and you will see why."

Aragorn lifted his head to his _ada_ and heaved a sigh with a small nod.

A wide smile split the Elf Lord's face and Aragorn found one of his own twitching at the corners of his mouth as he went to move from the bed.

Suddenly a wave of pain broke over him and all traces of a smile fled from his face.

Elrond rushed to him. He had been told about his back injury, also that the healers had done all they could to help him.

'_Not enough,'_ He found himself thinking as he whispered reassurances to his son.

Aragorn heard his father's soothing words as he allowed Elrond to help him off the bed and was glad of them. He had always felt safe with his father near.

Together, Man and Elf made their way across the room and out of the door.

_Shades of grey. Sometimes a voice, a sound, a burst of clear colour, each came to him in a fleeting moment but disappeared in a single breath. He felt a prickling in his palms, something calling to him but his mouth wouldn't open. His arm wouldn't lift his hand. He felt himself starting to scream but heard no sound. Panic and terror washed back over him as a blackness swirled around him like water. Swallowing, devouring, consuming all in his sight. He clenched his fingers around the tingling sensation that had remained, taking comfort from the very slight ability of movement and feeling he still had left. The blackness did not relent but neither did his hope._

________________________________________________________________________

**Translations**

_Ada - Father_

_Hir nin - My Lord_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's note:**__ Bonjour tout le monde! ;)_

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! And again I am so, so, SO sorry for the long wait!_

_Here is the next chapter, I got it up as soon as I could, and I hope you all enjoy it! :D_

_Please review! _

Nerea was lost.

She had no clue how long she had been in her cell, whether is was night or day outside or where her cell was. Neither did she know where exactly she was nor which one of the infernal Elves it was who brought her, all she knew was that she didn't like it. She wanted out.

She hated the constant gloomy light that came from torches secured on the wall, she hated the persistent silence that seemed all the more eerie if a sound was heard or made. It made her remember why she had had to get to Rivendell.

'_That Elf,' _she thought, _'It's all his fault.'_

Ever since that day she had lost neither her resolve nor her determination to get back at him but she had lost the only one who truly cared about her, the only one whom she knew had loved her the only one that allowed her her freedom.

Her mother.

All because of those Elves. Those Elves who had said that it would be too great a risk to go back for her.

And now they had locked her away for trying to bring about justice in their own lands. If only they all knew what the Elf Lord had done to her. If only they knew that she hadn't always been domineering, arrogant or callous. It was their fault.

She had been happy before, but her insufferable brother had made sure she wasn't ever again. And it was their fault.

She had been different. She had been better, a promising student, a popular, well-liked girl. And now she wasn't.

And it was all their fault.

She hated them but she took comfort in the fact that soon there would be no 'them' to hate.

She still had a plan and she would get them.

Aragorn followed his father out of his room and a short way down the corridor. He had expected to go to another of the open healing wings but instead he was lead to one of the private rooms.

Where they usually treated the fatally injured.

Worry and guilt duelled in the pits of Aragorn's stomach.

He hadn't known, but he should have.

Elrond went to open the door but Aragorn stopped him.

"Wait." He said, his voice cracked and pain filled. "What is the Elf's name?"

A smile spread across Elrond's lips.

"Legolas."

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and he could do nothing but stare at the Elf Lord as he smiled at the Man.

He caught the hope rising in him and banished it back down. It wasn't his Legolas. Couldn't be.

For a moment, Elrond saw his son like he used to, his hope clear in his shining grey eyes full of love and concern. There was even a hint of joy. But in a split second, it was gone. The light faded.

"Come on Estel. Shall we visit him?"

Aragorn found himself reluctant to agree.

He knew it was the right thing to do. It was the least he could do for this Elf that had saved their lives, and possibly the whole of Rivendell, but he just didn't want to. There was something about this Elf having the same name as his Legolas.

He bowed his head, ashamed.

But Elrond only smiled.

"Yes," He proclaimed, "I think we will."

Elrond's smile only grew at the plain expression of shock mixed with horror that then appeared on his son's face.

He opened the door to reveal the twins, snoring on either side of the bed.

Elrond smiled fondly at his sons then glanced at Aragorn.

Maybe now was not the best time for this? He Didn't want to disturb the twins and Aragorn seemed very shaken by just the name of his friend. Would it be too much if he told him now?

"The twins are with him, I think we should leave." Aragorn babbled whilst hastily turning to leave.

Elrond held him firmly but turned with the Man away from Legolas.

_A light swirled in front of him. Waving, like a firefly, aimlessly floating around. It was like a window into the other world, the world he'd seen in grey before. He saw bright greens, rich browns, beautiful blues all sparkling, for a moment, before they were forgotten. Suddenly the light stopped. It hovered, just out of reach before slowly starting to bloom. It grew wider until it seemed as if he was looking through a little window. He peered through and saw where he belonged. Out of this cage of darkness and dullness, away from the pain and fear. His Greenwood. _

_All of a sudden the window collapsed on itself and sealed. He found himself attempting once more to shout, exclaim his horror and sadness out wished he could tell the light to come back. He wished he could tell it he needed it._

_He wished he could tell the light how much he missed it._

Aragorn felt relieved as he walked with his father from the room that held the Elf he couldn't bring himself to name. He knew that every time he spoke to the Elf, used his name, he would expect an answer from _him_. He would expect his friend to answer, not just an Elf he had only just met.

They hadn't gone too far down the corridor when Elrond felt his son turn around to glance back at Legolas' door.

He had hoped Aragorn would at least have been able to enter Legolas' room. For the sake of both Elf and Man, Aragorn had to realise that he was alive, and soon.

Truthfully Elrond was very worried about both of them. There was only so long Aragorn could take of believing his best friend dead before he shut himself off entirely. He had to get through to his son soon, or he would never enter that room.

He knew Legolas needed Aragorn by his side to wake. Only he could undo the damage Nerea had wrought on his mind. Elrond was an expert at many things but Legolas' mind was not one of them. Estel was. Estel could heal him, if only he would try.

Elrohir woke with a jolt and panicked as he tried to remember where he was.

His eyes settled on his friends face and a blush rose up his neck.

'Oh, Right.'

He straightened, wincing as his back creaked upright, protesting after so long bent over, but didn't let go of Legolas' hand.

A tremor suddenly sped through the bed.

'Elladan is up.' Elrohir calmly noted.

Elladan looked up once more at Legolas and felt a stroke of disappointment. He was still the same as when they came.

His eyes then travelled across to his brother, who was watching him.

"You know what I dreamt about?" Elladan said a small crooked smile

Elrohir rolled his eyes. When they were younger they used to play this game all the time, sometimes even Lord Elrond would join in but he mostly got it right when he tried.

Elrohir sighed.

"Are we not a little old for this Dan?"

Elladan shot him a dry look.

"Fine. What did you dream about Elladan?" He asked, only half exasperated by his brother's antics.

"It was very strange," he started. "First, it was completely black. And I couldn't move, couldn't move, I … I couldn't feel. I was terrified and angry and … just so confused. But then it changed. I saw colour, but it was tinged. Like the very colours were everything I was and scared to show their beauty in a place where there had been so much darkness only seconds before. But they were gone, one by one, almost as fast as the darkness as I began to panic."

Elrohir stared at his brother, astonished.

So far, they had had the exact same dream.

"But it didn't consume me this time. I could still move my hand. And I felt … I felt-"

"Hopeful?" Elrohir finished.

Elladan's face brightened slightly.

"Yes." He said softly.

"I know the rest brother." Elrohir quietly told him. "I had the same experience."

Without a word his twin came around to his side of Legolas' bed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Both kept their eyes on their friend, feeling the darkness still around them. For even though it had relinquished them from it's talons, they still held him.

Aragorn had gone about his daily duties, trying to make everything as normal as possible going to great lengths to avoid the healing room where the Elf was.

His curiosity and intrigue were growing though, as was his instincts and longing to be a part of this Elf's recovery, to pay him back for what he had done for him, his father and all who resided in Rivendell.

That evening his instincts got the better of him and he decided that he was going to see that Elf, no matter how painful the experience was for him.

So that was how he found himself dithering outside the door about an hour after he had first resolved to enter the room.

'_It really shouldn't be this hard!' _he thought.

But nonetheless he couldn't bring himself to turn the knob and enter the room.

Subconsciously he wondered what Legolas would have done.

The proud Elf Prince would never have stood outside a door for an hour, too afraid to enter. He would have waltzed inside, regardless of who wanted him there or of whether he himself wanted to be there.

Aragorn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come on Estel, you can do it." He whispered, almost hearing Legolas encouraging him like he had done so many times before.

He put out his hand, turned the knob, pushed the door open, took several steps inside and closed the door before he could change his mind.

A tiny smile tugged at one corner of his mouth at his slight achievement.

_The light was back._

He slowly turned to see the room all but empty, save for the Elf who was sleeping in the bed.

'_The twins must have gone for food.'_ Aragorn reasoned.

The twins had not, in fact, gone for food. They, and their father, had been watching their little brother's movements for the entire time he had been standing outside the door.

Currently they were waiting to see what was going to happen.

Elrond suspected he would be overjoyed to find his friend alive and come running out to find them and tell them the good news.

The twins too suspected he would come running out, just for a slightly different reason.

More along the lines of his reaction from seeing a spider when he was little.

Aragorn's eyes travelled from the empty chairs to the foot of the Elf's bed. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to look at his feet before quickly pulling them away again.

_The light bulged and waned as if unsure._

Immediately he chastised himself. If he kept on the way he had been going he wouldn't actually get to see his face before dawn arrived.

He took another deep breath and took a step further towards the bed.

_The light was coming closer._

Slowly, he raised his head but found his eyes wouldn't focus on anything except the pillow under his head.

Aragorn's eyes darted to the ceiling, suddenly noticing how beautiful the painted forest design was, determined to stare at it for another ten minutes.

'_No,'_ He mentally shook himself, _'I came in here for a reason. Remember what Glorfindel always said; Never forget your objective.'_

He dragged his eyes from the ceiling and shot them straight to the Elf's face and glued them there. Forcing himself to focus on his face and nothing else.

He found he didn't need to force his eyes to stay put.

_The light was becoming clearer, he saw a figure._

He saw an Elf with golden hair, fair features and not a sign of age on him. He saw an Elf covered in hurts, an Elf with closed eyes, an Elf who's pain still shone from him, even in the deep sleep of unconsciousness. But Aragorn looked past this. He looked past the beauty, past the pain and past the closed lids of his eyes and saw the one he had been yearning to see ever since he had believed him lost. The one who had always protected him, always helped him, always kept his promise.

Estel saw Legolas.

_Legolas saw Estel._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's note;**__ … I'm so sorry. I have good reasons but I wont bore you to death by writing them down. And I know it's short but I promise I will try and get another up soon._

_Please review and please enjoy._

__________________________________________________________________________

Aragorn stared, his breath caught in his throat. The room lost it's focus and everything seemed blurred to his eye. Only the face of his friend stayed clear and real.

Dazedly he moved forward, his eyes never leaving his face, until he stood next to the bed, next to him.

Nerves swam around his stomach as he reached out a tentative, shaking hand and lowered it, ever so slowly, to touch his middle finger to his cold skin.

He let out his breath, a relieved feeling, tinged with confusion, ran over him and he allowed his eyes to close and his head to drop as he clenched his friend's hand firmly in his own.

He stood for several minutes like that, breathing deeply, his eyes closed and with Legolas' hand tightly gripped in his own.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and hot panic flooded through his body. What would Legolas think if he woke to find them like this?

Aragorn had rejected his help and left him to the orcs and now he was just standing here, holding his hand, while his friend lay, unconscious and hurt, all because of him.

Estel stared down at his friend. He knew Legolas wouldn't want his help.

But he was getting it anyway.

Outside in the corridor, the twins and their father were still waiting for something to happen.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a concerned look."Maybe we should go in there?" Elladan asked to the air, his voice soft and unsure.

Elrond didn't look at his sons, merely frowned slightly at the door that concealed his youngest son and his friend.

"No." He said, "I will."

Elladan and Elrohir blinked in surprise but then nodded and stepped to the side to allow Lord Elrond to pass them and enter the room.

"I hope he realises what he's getting himself into." Elladan said.

Elrohir placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He raised us Elladan. He can cope with anything."

Elrond strode to the door, the picture of confidence on the outside, but secretly he felt very uneasy. He had heard nothing from inside the room and was worried for the two friends but he also couldn't help but be a little curious. Why hadn't he heard anything? What had been happening?

He knocked twice on the door.

Estel dimly heard the drum of the door, it's sound reiterating through his head like the beating of a heart, spurring him on. He felt more than saw the door open, paying far too much attention to his work to care about the newcomer. To him, right here and right now, all that mattered was Legolas.

No response came to him, nor did Aragorn open the door to him, and so he decided just to enter.

Elrond swung open the heavy door and smiled at the sight that came to him.

Aragorn was bent over his friend, open bottles littered the floor and bed along with three bowls that sat within easy reach of the Man. A look of pained concentration on his face and sweat on his brow, Elrond suspected his son couldn't afford to pay attention to anything else.

Aragorn reached for a different bowl, his face contracting in pain as he twisted his back to reach, but he scooped it up and brought it over, a small smile of triumph on his face from his slight accomplishment.

He knew what he was doing, he knew how he was going to do it, he was completely comfortable doing it. He had healed many people of many races before and had never lost a patient yet.

He knew he could do it.

Aware of his father's presence he asked him a question, not turning to face him nor giving him his full attention, only enough to be sure he would hear the answer.

"Has he woken?"

Elrond's head dropped and smile disappeared, the lack of which could be heard prominently in his answer.

"No."

He remained impassive on the outside, firmly set on his goal, but on the inside his hope took a beating. If he hadn't' woken in all the time he had been here it meant there was definitely something bigger wrong with him.

"Have you checked for internal injuries?"

"Yes. We found none."

Aragorn frowned. Then what could be wrong?

When he voiced his question Elrond couldn't keep the glimmer of defeat out of his answer.

"We don't know."

Aragorn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then all we can do is heal the injuries we can first."

Elrond nodded, his chest feeling as if it would explode in pride for his son, and set about gathering additional equipment and ingredients to use on the archer's hands.

Aragorn had been trying not to look at his friend's distorted hands but now his father had set to work on them he felt his eyes well with tears at the sight.

"He'll still be able to shoot, won't he?" He asked.

He didn't know if he could bear the thought of Legolas being unable to use his bow. It just wasn't right.

Elrond heard the anxiety and upset in Aragorn's voice and knew that now was not the time to tell the complete truth. He needed Aragorn to be strong, to be the confident healer he had seen when he entered the room.

"He will," He said, "If we do a good enough job."

With renewed strength Aragorn faced his friend, ready to tackle the task in front of him.

Father and son, united in their efforts, worked long and hard, oblivious to anything else.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's note**;__ I have tried to get this up as soon as I could, even taking my laptop down to my competition in Birmingham to try and get it done for you all so I apologize if there are many mistakes and if it is not as good as my other chapters as I was slightly rushed whilst writing and, as I'm sure everyone else's does too, my life really affects my writing._

_Please review and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

They worked through the rest of the day and deep into the night, until both were exhausted and fully satisfied that nothing more could be done for the young Elf.

Elrond stood back to observe their work.

They had applied new salve to his wounds, stitched and resealed his many cuts, reshaped his hands and bound them again with a stronger splint, changed his bandages and infused them with healing, herbs. They had made extra medicine and ointment and left it at his bedside, for in the next few nights he was bound to need them.

They had done so much in the hours they had had but had hardly ever spoken a word to one another. Both were concerned, both were ashamed and both couldn't bear to lose him. This combined with their shared guilt made the hours they spent working, silent.

Aragorn's eyelids were drooping and threatening to close for good. He had fought, long and hard, against sleep but now he collapsed into one of the two chairs on either side of Legolas' bed.

Elrond glanced over at the sound of Aragorn dropping onto the chair. He saw the longing on his sons face and sighed. He had hoped that the hours they had spent helping Legolas would have brought some life back to the Man, ultimately he had been wrong.

He left the room without a sound. Aragorn didn't look up.

Outside he met the twins, asleep, leaning against the wall. He rolled his eyes but was touched by their loyalty and love.

He smiled, remembering a time when he would come home after a long trip to his wife reading a book, with the sleeping twins on her lap.

He took of his long regal robe and draped it over them, sitting down beside them, content to watch them until he himself succumbed to sleep.

Aragorn reached out and clasped Legolas' newly bandaged hand, leaning his other arm on the bed, his eyes focused on his friend's closed lids.

He had never needed the comfort of those blue eyes more.

_His world exploded with light. He felt the warmth of the sun beating against his cheek, heard the songs of the birds and the trees around him. He felt his home, buzzing with the life it once had, rejoice at his freedom, and he joined it. He sang songs long forgotten to him in the dark, he danced steps he thought he would never do again and he felt alive._

_The wonders of his wood sparkled in the sunlight and swayed in the wind to the beat of his song, celebrating his passion and banishing his fear. _

_He turned in a circle. He had to see it all. _

_Suddenly he saw another figure there. He was seated on the floor, shoulders slumped and head bowed. A cloudy darkness surrounded him, seeming very out of place in his land of light and life._

_His song slowed to a comforting melody as he walked to the figure._

_It looked up, startled, but soon their eyes filled with wonder as he saw the world around him._

_The Man smiled when his eyes fell on him and the smile was returned in equal measure._

_His home seemed to grow brighter with his friends smile._

_In one swift motion, his friend rose from the floor, ran the few steps to him, and flung his arms around him._

"_Legolas!" his friend cried, impossible happiness radiating from his name._

_In turn he wrapped his arms around his friend._

"_My little Estel." He said warmly. _

_They drew out of their long embrace but he kept hold of Aragorns shoulders. He sought the Mans eyes, needing him to see. _

"_Don't let go." He said, his voice reaching out to him, almost pleading._

The last thing he remembered was Legolas' soothing blue eyes, filled with joy and life. The way they should be.

Aragorn blinked, slowly awakening from a sleep he couldn't remember falling into.

He began to raise his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes but stopped when he felt a slight weight on his looked down, energy and excitement sparking in him as he realised Legolas was gripping his hand.

_Don't let go._

He used his other hand to rub away the sleep from his eyes as a smile slowly appeared on his dry, cracked lips.

Elladan groaned himself awake, appreciating the few moments of peace he had before his body's punishment for sleeping on the floor was registered by his brain.

A low chuckle reached his ears as his neck gave a painfully loud crack as he righted it.

He slowly turned his head, a glare already prepared on his face.

Elrond smiled as his son frowned.

"I've always said the floor is not a comfortable place to spend the night." He said, not in the slightest affected by Elladans glare.

Elladan merely raised an eyebrow and proceeded to shove Elrohir's leg off his own.

Elrohir woke with a start and an automatic shout of indignity.

It was Elrond's turn to raise an eyebrow at his son.

Elrohir playfully slapped Elladan where his leg had been resting. "I was comfortable there!" He protested.

A muscle jumped in Elladans jaw as a wave of pins and needles assaulted his leg from his brother's slap.

"Well I wasn't!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Elrond sighed lightly at the brother's banter as he slyly reached around to grab the edge of his robe and whip it off the two.

They jumped at the sudden burst of cold morning air that washed over them.

Elrond stood and innocently smiled down at his sons.

"I'll meet you later for lunch." He said, waving over his shoulder, ignoring the twins' bemused faces.

Elladan cracked a half smile as his brother spoke.

"So that's where we get it from."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note**;__ I started this as soon as posting the other one. I didn't feel like it was long enough and worth the wait I gave you all. _

_This chapter is a little different as it has more speech than my usual chapters do, I found this very hard to write … just warning you._

_I hope you like it, please review if you do as I don't actually get that many and I like to hear what you all think!_

_Ps, __Disclaimer__! I don't own any of it! (I haven't put this in since chapter 1 … thought it was time to remind people.) And thanks to RiverOtter1 for pointing out that it was in bold ... this is why people should review more often! :)_

_

* * *

_

Elrond strode down the halls with purpose, his face, in great contrast to his playful smile directed at his sons, was now painted with a grim slash and serious eyes.

Lost in his thoughts he trusted his feet to carry him down.

He had held in his anger this far but no more. He simply couldn't.

He thundered down the stairs, passing several confused guards, his heart thumping in anticipation of what was to come. It wasn't that he thought he would particularly like the confrontation, he just needed someone else to take some of the blame.

He hurried along the corridor, counting the doors to hers, until he came to door 7 and the solitary guard standing outside.

"I want to speak with her." He said.

The guard bit his lip.

"My Lord, I don't believe that it is sensible for you to speak with her."

Lord Elrond rose a deadly eyebrow.

"That is," The guard stuttered, "We don't know the extent of her powers and, it's like you said, she's dangerous. I don't believe it is sensible for you to be alone, speaking to that woman." He explained, almost all in one breath.

Elrond nodded.

"Yes," He said, "I know. That is why I have brought this."

He pulled out a long strip of black cloth.

The guard looked confused but the Elf Lord merely smiled.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul." He said, stepping past the guard to open the cell door.

He stepped in and saw her, sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. She didn't move when he entered and her eyes were closed. Elrond presumed her asleep.

He walked to her, his Elven skills reducing the noise his feet made to nothing, and quickly placed the cloth over her eyes, still holding the ends.

Nerea yelled, startled, and attempted to open her eyes, but the cloth was too tightly bound.

Elrond reached around the back of her head transferring the ends of the cloth into opposite hands, without letting go of them, then brought the ends back round so his hands hovered over her temples.

He could have tied it but, with her hands free, she could have been out in seconds.

Nerea struggled, panic overtaking her. She slapped at the hands holding the cloth, clawed at the binding over her eyes, and shrieked in her terror but Elrond stayed stoic.

"Be still." he said, his voice devoid of feeling.

She instantly was, her hands frozen on his. However terrified she was of the dark that now surrounded her, the furious Elf Lord was a thousand times worse.

"You know why I have come."

It wasn't a question and so she kept her silence.

"I am here for you to tell me something." He said in his eerily calm voice.

Nerea felt fiery nerves run through her stomach as she bit her lip.

"I am here for you to tell me what you have done to him."

Elrond felt her hands start to shake.

"Who?" She asked, her voice sounding far more confident than she felt.

"Le- Amin!" Elrond yelled, for an instant forgetting how Aragorn had told him that Legolas' name was secret.

Nerea stayed silent, the frustration and venom in his voice petrifying her.

Elrond felt his anger get the better of him, heard his voice raise, felt her tense in fear and terror of the unseen horror before her, but he was reluctant to let it stop.

He waited for a few seconds before thundering out his question once more.

"What have you done to him!?"

Nerea's father looked down on an Elf with long brown hair and pointed ears. His shirt bloodied, torn and singed in a few places, he was in great pain and was terrified by the sword her father held. A rustling from the trees and two more Elves burst through to the clearing, one the exact double of the poor Elf under her father's gaze, this one threw themselves onto the ground, bandages in hand, but the other stopped on the other side of him. Stopped and stared, not at his son, but at her father.

"_What have you done to him!?"_

"Answer me!"

Elrond's resounding bellow echoed down the halls and the guards found themselves flinching as they heard the pain and anger in the Elf Lords strained voice.

"I trapped him." She whispered.

Elrond paused, breathing heavily.

"Trapped him where?" He asked, his voice quieter, more urgent than before.

Nerea's brain raced. How could you explain something like this. There was no door, no key and truthfully no lock to anyone's mind and once you got in, it wasn't really very confusing at all.

There was a place you went when you were happy, a place you went when you were sad.

But there was a barrier in between the two. When you had a nightmare you had been sealed in the wrong side with all the wrong people. When you laughed and smiled and felt loved and love to others, you were in the brightest, most wonderful place you knew.

All she believed she had done was force the Elf to concentrate fully on his mind then she had sealed her own barriers around him, trapping him in, if she had done it correctly, forever.

After much thought in very little time she finally responded.

"I have trapped him in his mind."

Elrond let out a breath and bowed his head. He had already known that.

"But how do we get him out?" He asked sharply.

"You can't." She said, a slight tone of mockery in her voice.

"There has to be some way to get him out!" Elrond yelled, frustrated with himself as well as the woman before him.

In his aggravation he accidentally pulled the cloth tighter over her eyes.

She called out in pain and he released his pressure slightly, thankful she couldn't see the automatic apologetic look that crossed his face.

"There's two ways." She blurted out, after her cry.

"How?" Elrond immediately demanded.

"I go in there and take them down gently," She said, "or, someone else tears them down." A smug smile hovered dangerously at the corners of her mouth.

"Which will be painful." She added.

Elrond clenched his jaw. He already knew she would not help them any more.

"Why do you hate us?" He muttered, not expecting an answer.

Elrond then heard something that sounded like a growl coming from the woman in front of him.

"Because you left my mother behind."

Elrond blinked in disbelief but said nothing.

"You did!" Nerea said, her argument becoming increasingly childlike.

Elrond dropped his head to his chest.

"We shall speak of this later." He said.

He reached the two ends of the black cloth around her face and tied them together in a loose knot before hurriedly exiting her cell and locking the door.

By the time she had undone the knots, the Elf Lord was long gone.

Nerea sat weaving the cloth in and out of her fingers.

She was confused.

About what, she didn't even know.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note**__; Hi everybody! Ok I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that updates will begin to get even more scarce than they already are, and I'm Very sorry about this as I do enjoy writing them, but the good news, and my excuse ;], is that I am being considered for the Commonwealth Team! _

_But please, stick with the story and keep reviewing, it means a lot to me to hear all your reviews and encourages me more than you can imagine! Everyone who has already reviewed, thank you so much, and please keep it up! _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter! Have a good one everyone! :)_

_

* * *

_

Elrond strode down his halls, his stride promising purpose, determination and resolve although, if one looked closely enough, there was hints of regret and doubt, a slight scuffle in his step.

He knew what he had to do but the knowledge of how evaded him.

He knew it was Nerea's fault and this alone was enough to fuel the Elf Lord's resolve.

Making straight for Legolas' room he paused only once to order his twin sons to be found and brought to him.

Reaching the large wooden door that was the entrance to Legolas' room he remembered Estel would be there too, so he knocked.

There was no reply.

He knocked again, louder.

Still nothing.

"Estel!" He called, but with no response.

Elrond's brow furrowed with concern.

He reached down and turned the doorknob, letting himself in.

To see his son, smiling.

The sight brought light to his heart and was reflected, full force, in his eyes and on his lips. The joy of Estel was always his.

Aragorn heard the knocks, heard his father call, but was far too elated and excited to answer, choosing to focus all his energy on to Legolas.

He saw his father smile at him and a burst of laughter escaped his lips.

Happiness was contagious and even if it wasn't, he had plenty to spare.

"Hello _Ada_," He said, jubilation in his voice. "Where did you go?"

Elrond's smile slipped slightly. "I went to see Nerea."

Aragorn frowned, puzzled. "Why?"

Elrond looked into his sons eyes, hoping he would understand."I had to ask her some questions." He said, "Estel, I believe I know what is wrong with Legolas."

Estel's eyes grew wide and he started to rise only to be tugged back by his hand, still latched firmly to Legolas'.

Elrond's attention was diverted for a few seconds to their clasped hands. The white of the knuckles, as if one would suddenly disappear if the other let go.

'Maybe he would.' Elrond thought.

Suddenly, he understood. Someone had to go in and tear down the walls. But if that someone could communicate with Legolas' mind, he could very easily help to tear down the barriers.

"Well." Demanded Aragorn. "What is it? What is the matter with him?"

"Nerea has placed a barrier in his mind. His consciousness is trapped inside."

Aragorn blinked, attempting to understand what his father was saying. "How?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Elrond confessed, "It is something that has never been done by Elf, Man or beast before. She has power I have never known, never dreamt of having.""Never wanted." Aragorn quietly added.

Elrond heard and was grateful.

"She has skill and has had practice. Can you recall anything else particularly strange about her, save her eyes? Did she walk different? Did she display fighting skills?"

Aragorn thought hard and realised, except for her eyes, he could have mistaken her for being a normal woman. Except …

"She came with orcs. They seemed to be being … lead by her."

"Orcs?" Elrond repeated, puzzled. "Are you sure? There has been no increase in orc activity."

"Positive." Aragorn replied. It was the one part of his memory of the whole trip that she had not touched.

Elrond nodded, another worry added to his mind.

"Why does it matter?" Aragorn asked.

"I need to know if she could have done something more than what she has said." He responded, "so I can judge the risks involved in his healing." He said, casting an anxious glance between the Elf and Man.

Aragorn frowned, confused.

"What risks?" He thought aloud.

Elrond sighed, not through annoyance, but through sadness. He knew his son very well and he knew that, with or without risks, he would try to save Legolas. Just as he would his brothers.

"There is a risk that it could be contagious." He said, picking his words carefully, stuck for another way to describe what she may have done.

"Contagious?" Aragorn asked, beginning to get a little nervous, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there may be something that, as soon as someone else's mind enters, it takes over that person aswell."

There was a pause as his son digested this, thinking hard.

"What?"

Elrond sighed but began to explain once more.

"Well. Say her mind can be divided into little pieces. She may have left the piece in Legolas' mind so that, whoever enters his mind to heal him, is attacked by it, and will suffer the same fate as him."

Aragorn understood, and, he figured, that was more terrifying than not knowing.

"So it's like a … disease?"

"Possibly." Elrond said, stressing the word. "But that, I suppose, would be a correct summary of my theory."

Nerves raced through Aragorn. Could his mind already contain a section of Nerea's evil?

Elrond carefully inspected his child. The Elf Lord could see his worry, drawn like a picture on his features, and began to feel it himself. An increasing anxiety that was reserved only for his children. Icy cold dread smothered all hope he had had of helping Legolas.

There was something Estel had not told him.

"Is there something wrong Estel?" He asked, keeping his voice perfectly calm.

Aragorn jumped as his father's strong voice startled him from his thoughts. Instantly plunged into a deeper tank of worry as he came across a dilemma.

He looked into the Elf Lord's eyes, and saw a slight flicker of fear. A flicker that usually sparked into a fervent flame if left to fuel itself.

He opened his mouth and told Elrond everything.

Nerea suddenly chuckled. If those Elves would just learn to open their eyes, things would be much simpler for them.

She knew that to burgle a mind, one had to see, not into the eyes, but through the eyes.

'They will never get into the Elf's mind' she thought had his eyes blocked up.

Her laughter echoed down the corridors and a sense of foreboding came over all who heard.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note**;__ Hello all! Christmas is coming up! Excited? What's everyone getting?_

_I'm also very sorry about the bold thing that has been happening to my chapters. I don't know why but i hope it is off now. If it is not, please tell me and i will fix it. :)_

_The next update, as a special present from me, will be on Christmas day. And if I have to write myself silly getting it to you then I will!_

_Have a good one, read, review and enjoy! _

* * *

Elrond's nerves felt as if they were about to explode as he anxiously listened to Aragorn's tale of what he had done.

How did his children always end up in trouble?

The Elf Lord waited patiently until his son had finished to take a great shuddering breath to calm himself down and still the rising fear that Aragorn would suddenly drop down, unconscious, in the same condition as Legolas.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Aragorn considered the question. He hadn't felt any different immediately after making a connection but now he thought he felt a little funny. This could, however, be because he was thinking there was something wrong with him, a psychological illness.

He chuckled inwardly. Of course it was psychological, there was no other choice in the matter.

He found himself shaking his head.

"I didn't feel any different than before, other than the fact I was happy."

Elrond sighed with relief. He worried far more about his remaining family than he would ever let them know.

Suddenly another thought struck him. He had said that the place he arrived in was a bright place, he said that Legolas was dancing, singing even. If this was true, and Elrond had no doubts that it was, then the effect of being in such a place may have destroyed anything Nerea had left behind.

It was possible, but not definite.

"I do not think she has left anything for us." He paused, "But it is always wise to be careful."

Aragorn nodded. He knew how dangerous she was now, he thought sadly looking down at his still friend.

"Now," Elrond said, getting back to thinking of how they were to cure him, "How did it happen?" He asked.

Aragorn paused, his brow furrowing in careful a while, he answered.

"I don't know."

_Legolas bathed in his happiness from his meeting with Estel. They had broken the bonds holding him to the darkness together, but only the Ranger could keep them fully at bay. Without him, Legolas had no doubt that he would slip back into the world of his nightmares, almost certainly, never to return._

_He knew exactly where he was and just seeing the place in all it's splendour and glory sent his spirit soaring and made him feel like a child again. _

_He was in his Greenwood, before the Shadow invaded and covered the beauty, like a blanket of black snow. _

_He was home again._

_Occasionally a thought would come to him. A thought of a person, an animal, an object. And they would come to him. Everyone and everything that he thought of, except Estel. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his friend appear like the others._

_They wouldn't speak directly to him, instead they repeated the most memorable words they had shared with them. Some would sing. Others would dance. But it was all memories and dreams however this did not make him sad, like it should have done when he remembered particular people. Like an old friend of his that had been killed long ago in one of the many battles that had raged through his homeland. He only felt the joy the memories brought, the misery somehow being drawn away from him and sucked into the looming shadows._

_His left hand was tightly clenched in on itself and he knew, with complete conviction, that he could not let go._

"Well, how did it happen last time?" Elrond asked, gently.

"I don't know!" Aragorn replied. "It all started when I held his hand."

Elrond nodded, urging him on. He knew that the key lay in the connection the two had with each other and that a physical connection, through Aragorn touching his hand, could have opened up a channel between the two of them.

"And then it all just happened!" Aragorn exclaimed desperately, as if his father could find meaning in the unhelpful sentence and interpret the words to actions.

A slight creak of the door informed the two that the twins had arrived, but Elrond kept his eyes on his youngest son, determined not to show his anxiety and terror at the possibility that they could only ever enter Legolas' mind once.

"What else did you do?" He asked, "You must have done something else."Aragorn hesitated, thinking back to what had happened.

"I looked at his eyes." He slowly remembered. "But that can't have helped the connection because his eyes were," He paused, "are," he sadly added. "Closed." He desolately explained.

Elrond thought once more, his head dropping. What other factors could have resulted in a connection between the two?

The twins shared a look, each wondering what had happened.

"I, somehow, got inside Legolas' mind before. And now, when I need to get in, I can't." He explained miserably, feeling the pressure settle firmly on his shoulders along with the guilt and possible blame for his friends downfall.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father and brother, each stressed, each miserable, and each looking very hopeless.

The brothers began to think, something they were very good at, but would never let anyone know they enjoyed.

"What were you feeling at the time?" Elladan asked.

Aragorn knew instantly but immediately struggled to think if the best word to describe it.

"Desperate." he whispered.

Elrond's head came up.

"I want you to do everything you did before. Do nothing different. Even the slightest of things could put it off."

Aragorn nodded obediently.

"Then, when you get in." He instructed, stressing when and ruling out all possibilities of doubt that he would not succeed. "I want you to ask him where the gate is. He should understand but if he doesn't go with him and look for it. Do you hear, go with him! Do not get separated, hold on to him."Aragorn nodded again."It is very important, Estel, that you do not let go of him."

_Don't let go._

Aragorn gasped as the words echoed around his head, unprompted by memory. They seemed to have been spoken to him.

A bright, warm feeling spread slowly through him. It swallowed up all possibility, anxiousness or fear that he would come to any danger or trouble whilst with Legolas or any chance that there was something waiting for him.

Aragorn nodded to his father then closed his eyes and fought to remember every last detail of what he had done last time.

He leant his other arm over the bed and focused his eyes on Legolas' closed lids.

Nothing happened.

He stayed there, stock still, completely focused but still nothing happened.

"Are you sure you are doing everything you did last time?" Elrohir said.

Aragorn nodded, feeling despair hovering like a thunderstorm over his head.

He looked down once more at his friends closed lids.

_And burst into the light._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note; **__Happy Christmas!! Joyeux Noël!! Hope everyone has a good one whether you celebrate it or not!Here's my present to you all! And on time too just like I promised! :D_

_Have a good one all, and enjoy! __J_

* * *

What Elrond saw, he could not describe.

He knew that his son had made it, knew he was safe, but could do nothing but stare at him and Legolas.

The two seemed to radiate light and warmth, comfort and joy, pulling up the corners of the mouths of all the Elves present.

All dark thoughts of doubt or hate were swept from their minds, overruled by the wonderful feeling of happiness.

All were unable to take their eyes away, unable to move and completely unable to think rationally.

They were trapped by a happiness that was not their own.

_Aragorn glanced around once more at the beautiful place he now was. Subconsciously he realised all his aches and pains had disappeared, along with the pressure on his hand. _

_Looking ahead he saw Legolas, head bent, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. Aragorn saw his lips move, forming the same word over and over again._

_Aragorn._

_With a jolt, he realised that Legolas was wishing for him._

_Approaching him with a fast spreading grin on his face he thanked the Valar for giving him a friend like Legolas._

_The Elf's head shot up as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. As he saw his friend coming closer, with a beaming smile, he couldn't help but laugh with joy._

_Aragorn's being here had made his Greenwood perfect._

_As his friend stood Aragorn saw the light and joy of a young Elfling in his eyes, a spring in his step and a lightness to his face that he had never seen before. He realised that here was the only place that Legolas could feel all this and not be plagued by guilt or worry. He was away from the Shadow, away from death, destruction, hatred and a fading land of Elves. Here he was free._

_And this put more fear into Aragorn's heart than he had ever believed could come from his friend's happiness._

_Suddenly arms were wrapped around him, musical laughter was dancing in his ears and echoed in his heart._

_Legolas was happy, he was joyful, ecstatic, merry, glad, all these words, and more, could not describe the elated feeling coursing through his veins from his very soul. _

_He felt Aragorn's arms wrap around him as he laughed at his stunned delay._

"_It is so good to see you mellon nin!" He exclaimed, pulling out of the embrace but keeping his hands planted on his friend's shoulders._

_Aragorn grinned."And you, Legolas, as always." Legolas slid his hands off him and turned away from him, moving quickly, with a bounce in his step, to a tree. Aragorn quickly followed, hurrying to keep up with the dancing Elf._

"_I have been wishing for your return since you were last here. I can conjure up anyone else I want to come to me."_

_He turned to face Aragorn, a hint of sadness in his eyes._

"_But you never came. I could never get you."_

_Aragorn was confused and so many questions swirled around his head._

_The first one that came out was,_

"_Why?"_

_Legolas looked up at his friend, "I guess it was because you had already come to me of your on accord. I couldn't wish you back." He said._

_Aragorn nodded. It made sense to him._

"_But how did you 'wish' the others here?" He asked._

_Legolas laughed again."I don't actually know Estel! I just thought of them and, if I wanted them badly enough, then they would appear."_

_Aragorn nodded again. _

"_But they were different from you." Legolas continued. "I couldn't touch them. I couldn't hold a proper conversation with them that I hadn't already had before."_

_Legolas sighed and turned to the tree again, examining it's bark._

"_I guess they were more like living memories that I thought of that came other than real people."_

_His head whipped around to Aragorn once more and regarded him with fascination._

"_But you're not a memory. You're really here." he said, marvel in his voice._

"_Yes Legolas," Aragorn confirmed. "I am really here."_

_Aragorn knew what he had to do. Knew he had to ask where the gate was and get them both out. But Legolas was so happy here, was it right to drag him away from the one place he could be free?_

_Yes._

"_Legolas?"_

_His friend blinked a few times and smiled, inclining his head, indicating that he was listening._

"_Where is the gate?" He asked._

_Legolas frowned slightly, as if the idea troubled him._

"_It's over there Estel." he said, pointing off to the left. "But you don't want to go over there." _

_Aragorn looked to where he was pointing. _

_Amidst the black, cold and evil, there were a pair of gates. A pair of gates that looked suspiciously like the gates to the palace of Mirkwood._

_He could see why he didn't want to go, but he knew why they had to._

"_Come with me Legolas."_

_Legolas stared at his friend, incredulous and amazed._

"_You want us to go in there?" He asked._

"_Yes." Aragorn replied, perfectly calmly though inside he was quaking with terror._

"_Why?" Legolas demanded. "I am happy here, why should I leave?"_

_Aragorn did not have a ready answer as to why he should leave, although he knew it was coming. This had been the bigger fear for him as soon as he had seen the joy, the love and the attachment Legolas had to this place._

"_It's perfect." Aragorn whispered sadly._

"_I know it is!" Legolas exclaimed, a slight edge of annoyance creeping in to his voice. "That is why I want to stay!"_

"_It's perfect." Aragorn repeated, a thought coming to him. _

"_But do you really want to live in a perfect world?" He asked his friend._

_Legolas frowned, puzzled at the question._

"_There is no Shadow, no darkness, no death. I believe I could live with it." He answered wryly._

"_But it's always looming over your shoulder and who knows when this could become literal? There's no new life here and no real people." Aragorn argued. _

"_You're real!" Legolas half shouted at his friend, desperate to prove him wrong._

"_There may be no Shadow but in here you are blocking yourself off from everyone who loves you Legolas!" Aragorn argued, ignoring Legolas' cry._

"_But you are real!" Legolas yelled, "You can bring others next time!" He tried but he knew Aragorn would never do something that stupid._

"_We are not all going to live inside your mind Legolas!" Aragorn raged. "And if you do not come out then you will be stuck here, in a world with no real people, no real animals nothing to do and no one to care because I will not be coming back!" _

_There was silence. A deathly silence that chewed them up and swallowed them whole, leaving each with their own wounds from the biting words Aragorn had said._

_Legolas suddenly glanced to the left. _

_Aragorn's own head snapped around and his eyes widened with fear._

_The dark side had edged closer._

_Legolas' thoughts wandered. He remembered the horrible sensation of not having a body. He remembered the awful things he had felt, seen and heard. _

_He also remembered how Estel had come. Brightened his world. Taken him here. So didn't he deserve to tell him when to leave?_

_Legolas sighed then walked to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Come with me Aragorn." _

_A small smile graced their faces as Aragorn nodded and clapped a hand on the Elf Prince's shoulder._

"_Let's go then."_

_They turned towards the looming darkness, each a hand on the other's shoulder, and walked, determined, once again, not to let go of real life._

* * *

**Translation;**

Mellon nin - My friend


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note;**__ Hello everyone! I hope we all had a good holiday and a very Happy New Year to you all! _

_I know, I know, over a month with no update but believe me I have been very busy and am still in the middle of Prelims and have an important competition in Estonia coming up so please stick with the story and I promise updates are coming! Plus I was without the use of my thumb for about two weeks and typing was difficult at that time._

_So, sorry again, Please leave a review (please review! I have hit a record low for number of reviews and I'm wondering how many are still reading this) and enjoy!_

_The two walked to the edge of the darkness and stared out at it. _

_They could feel the evil radiating from it, making their skin crawl and bile rise up their throats. _

_They wanted nothing more but to turn around and go back to the brightness of the Greenwood forest but both knew they had to get out. _

_Surprisingly, Legolas took the first step forward, his hand coaxing Aragorn into following._

_The first step towards something is almost always the hardest, whether it was learning to write or read, fight or run or even just to breathe, the hardest thing to do is start. The first step into the blackness was no different and it slammed into them, making them physically sick._

_Legolas had known many hardships, seen many failures and felt many losses. All the anger, misery and hate he had felt over his life had been stored up in his mind, and having had such a long life, the power of these destructive crushing feelings looming over their heads, darkening their hope and setting a foreboding sensation in their minds._

_Never had Aragorn believed anyone could hold so much sorrow and pain in them. All his life he had longed to be an Elf, to fit in, to live with his brothers and father forever, like they would get to. But he had never thought of the heavy weight that laid on his friends shoulders from their lives as Elves, for he realised his brothers and father would feel a degree of this pain too. _

_He knew they felt death closely as they, by the gift of the Valar, were never to die, but he never imagined how close this pain was to their hearts however at this moment he didn't need to imagine it, for he never wanted to ever again._

_The pressure was almost unbearable and as he looked across he noticed silver tears trickling down his friend's face and he immediately felt guilty for not remembering that this must be a thousand times worse for his friend._

_It was like all his nightmares come true, and all at once. The vile memories he had hoped to banish attacked him furiously, making him cling to Aragorn just for reassurance he was there because he knew he couldn't face the demons alone._

_Aragorn squeezed his shoulder in encouragement._

_Legolas smiled in return._

"_It'll be fine." He said, noticing his friend's worried look. "Just keep your eye on the gate." he added, more to himself than Aragorn._

_Aragorn nodded, looking warily around. He couldn't help but feel something was different about the darkness that surrounded them, like it knew them._

_Aragorn pressed himself closer to Legolas, who still, despite the threatening blackness, walked strong and upright._

_Legolas seemed confident but on the inside he was more terrified than ever he had been before he only knew that he had to seem assertive, not just for Aragorn's sake, but to keep the evil at bay for as long as possible. The more self-confident he looked, the more unsure they were about coming closer._

_He knew Aragorn had seen them. Like he had. They moved in and out of his vision, like children hiding behind trees, but out the corners of his eyes he could see the power of the darkness accumulating behind them into a deadly sea of evil._

_Still they marched on, their eyes on the prize of freedom, until suddenly Aragorn felt something against his leg and he jerked to a stop, automatically kicking out._

_Legolas' eyes darted downwards but he saw nothing, Aragorn however, was still backing away, a panicked expression on his face and now clung to Legolas' shoulder, kicking his leg vehemently._

_Legolas grabbed him tightly and pulled him forward but felt resistance that was not Aragorn's doing._

_He swallowed down his panic, now was not the time, took a firmer hold of his friend and tugged hard. _

_Suddenly there really was nothing there and both flew forwards to the ground, whipping themselves around to face the onslaught both had felt coming in the pits of their stomachs._

_But none came._

_Breathing heavily they stood, Legolas' eyes darted around, attempting to pierce the endless darkness on all sides._

_Legolas gripped his friend's shoulder once more._

"_Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes finally coming to rest on him._

_Aragorn nodded, a fading look of terror in his eyes. "Are you?"_

_Legolas blinked in surprise, "Yes," He responded after a slight hesitation._

_He pulled his eyes away from his friend too look back in the direction they were going in before their fall._

_Concern flooded Aragorn's eyes. "You don't sound very sure. What is it?"_

_Legolas' eyes jumped back to meet his friend's and he offered him a small smile._

"_Nothing mellon nin, honestly. I was just a little frightened for you is all. I am fine now." _

_Aragorn nodded but was not convinced._

_In a silent agreement the two started to walk again, but at a much faster pace than before._

_Truthfully, Legolas was not fine. He had almost seen his friend snatched away from him, in a way, by his own hand. It was his demons that lived here after all, and it would be his fault if Estel was lost._

_But that was not all that was troubling him._

_He had seen Aragorn kicking out, seen the terror in his eyes at what was holding him but he had not seen exactly what he was afraid of. There invisible demons in his mind, and this is what now frightened him the most. _

_He had always been able to rely on his keen eyes but now he realised that they were no good in this place. Nothing was any use. Not eyes, ears or Elven senses could make a difference here._

_Here he was truly oblivious, and this terrified him more than anything else._

_They rushed along, the gate seeming so far away now compared to when they were standing on the other side._

_Aragorn stole a glance at his friend. He looked composed as always but he had learnt to read the tiny signs that displayed his anxiety, the way his eyes continued to dart around, looking at everything possible. The way that his hand strayed, unconsciously, to his belt where Aragorn knew his dagger would usually be and all of the smaller, much less noticeable signs, like his breathing becoming sharper and, not that it mattered here, his steps becoming lighter and soundless._

_He could easily tell his friend was panicking, in his own, hidden, way._

_He couldn't say he blamed him though. To have those _things _in his head, the very idea made him shudder in resent and disgust. _

_In them, he could not call them creatures, for the sake of his own mind, he could feel more than see the pain each was filled with and each one, Aragorn knew, was a memory of the pain._

_The one that had grabbed onto him however, had affected him more than he let on for this one was mostly sadness, sadness and guilt, caused by a quarrel, with him._

_It had been long ago, when he had been merely a child of 8, on one of Legolas' frequent visits. He had arrived, exchanged few words with the twins and Lord Elrond, then promptly left for the archery field._

_He had been angry, very angry, that his friend had not come to see him before going to the field. He had sprinted the whole way to the field and stood, watching, as his friend shot a full quiver into a target, making a pattern the young boy had not recognised. When Legolas had reached down for the other quiver he had been greeted by one small angry boy._

_Estel had yelled at Legolas then but what he didn't realise was that the names he had carelessly screamed had been remembered. _

_Now Aragorn heard the words of a hasty, inconsiderate boy whirling around his head, like he must have for days afterwards as he had refused to speak with him for the rest of his visit._

_It was only now he knew that before he had left, his father had said almost the exact same things to him, in rage and sorrow, of the loss of ten more warriors to the shadow._

_He looked up at his friend, struggling on beside him, and wondered at how he could have possibly faced him with a smile afterwards. He truly admired his friend's resilience, care and ability to forgive._

_Legolas felt his friend's eyes on him and glanced around. _

_He had a curious look about him, one that was thoughtful and respectful but something else that he couldn't quite place. He shot him a small smile and Aragorn replied in turn._

_The Man looked to be deep in thought and so Legolas stayed quiet and decided he would ask Aragorn when they were someplace more cheerful than his mind._

_It was a few more steps before a laugh escaped his lips and a perplexed and astounded Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his strange friend as a laugh of his own was pulled from him._

_And the darkness seemed just a little bit lighter._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's note;**__ Hey all! Hope we're all good? :] The comps are over and I don't even care how it went but I have a little break in stress between now and March so I can post more! Yay!_

_For my dear Ninfea Di Luna because she had to go to hospital the other day and that is never fun!_

_Anyway, enjoy and review please! :D_

_They continued on towards the gate, both edgy, jumpy and twitchy and both wanting to get out as fast as possible it wasn't long before their walking pace had sped up to that of a near jog._

_However this did not deter the demons from grabbing at them, if anything it made their hold even tighter and the friends were hard pushed to stay on their feet._

_It was not long before the duo realised that, if they were ever going to get out, they would have to go slowly. Infuriatingly slowly. But the demons had already had a sip of them and were thirsty for more, their need overpowering the atmosphere making the air thick and heavy, like a barrier pushing against them, weighing them down._

_Aragorn was sweating, aching all over. He felt ill and his head pounded with a vengeance. Somehow he continued on, knowing that without Legolas there he would have laid down and given up some time ago. An evil voice inside whispered that without Legolas, he would not have had to deal with this in the first place._

_He shut out the voice, annoyed at himself for ever having thought such a thing. It battered at his resistance, another comment on the edge of his thoughts, but he shoved it back, not wanting to hear._

_Legolas looked back for his friend, surprised to see the Man on his hands and knees, eyes tightly shut and sweating._

_He raced back and was at his side in an instant, kneeling beside him, his hands on his shoulders, pulling him back to his knees to look over him._

_The Man's eyes flew open, panicked and wild. Legolas immediately soothed him._

"_Don't worry Estel, it's only me. You're safe, it's just me." He said in a mixture of Elvish and Common._

_Estel shook his head, "I'm not safe." He said, "Not in here Not with you."_

_As soon as he spoke he clapped a hand over his mouth, shock lighting to his eyes and an apology bursting from his lips._

_Legolas' eyes went wide and a demonic thought demanded his blood. He shook his head clear of evil. He would not think like that. _

_Estel would not have meant it, he told himself, he had seen the horror in his eyes, surely he didn't mean it._

_Legolas smiled at his friend, dismissing his words._

_Relief came crashing down on Aragorn as his friend smiled. He had not locked away the voices tight enough and now they were spilling from his mouth._

_He needed to tell Legolas. Needed to warn him about the strange and awful things that may come out of his mouth._

_He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Suddenly he felt stupid and very self conscious of his voice, making him stutter on his friend's name._

"_L-Legolas?"_

_Legolas blinked, surprised at the stammer in his friend's voice._

"_What's wrong Aragorn?" He asked, his brow creased in worry._

_Aragorn opened his mouth to speak once more but found he couldn't. He felt a tremor go through the ground under his feet, a deep rumbling that spiked a jolt of fear up his spine. He looked to Legolas, afraid, but the Elf seemed more confused than fearful._

"_Did you feel th-" His voice cut off at the growl of another quake under his uncertain feet._

"_What Estel? What is wrong?" Legolas asked. Worry creased across his features and seeped into his voice._

_Aragorn jumped as another, louder, roar came, drowning out the voice of his friend. An icy grip held his heart and he felt himself go cold._

_Legolas gripped his friend's shoulders and shook him. Wide eyes stared through him and his terror was ripe in the air._

_With an effort, Legolas tore his eyes from his friend to dart around them. He saw nothing, heard nothing and felt nothing save his friend's pure, overwhelming fear._

_He directed his attention back to his friend._

"_Please Estel, answer me! What's happening? What have they done to you?" He half shouted, his emotions now had free reign through his voice and his words were dripping with desperation and despair._

_But all his friend could think of was the snarling darkness so terrifying, even the ground shook at it's voice._

_Legolas felt the demons clinging to his legs and pulling his friend from him, his appearance of confidence now evaporated nothing was keeping them at bay. He pulled his friend closer to him and broke into a run, racing towards the gate and the safety he knew it held. The creatures were surprised at him, he could feel it. He played this to it's full advantage and flew onwards, dragging his unresponsive friend away from them, urging him to move._

_They soon got over their shock however and it morphed into an unquenchable anger._

_Soon back on Legolas' tail and slowing him once more he attempted to bat the creatures away with one hand but they returned in greater force and he found himself barely able to move at all._

_His own anger was building. He wanted out. He hated it here. Hated how he was always hurting, always haunted, always stinging from a past he was never allowed to escape. _

_His anger bubbled over as he felt a tugging in his arms as his demons tried to pull Aragorn from him. He could do nothing more than lift his head upwards and let loose a terrible scream that shook even the darkest of demons around them._

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir had been keeping a close eye on the two prone figures.

Soon after Aragorn had 'left' he had slumped to the side, alarming the Elves. They had quickly checked his pulse and found it slow and steady with his skin warm to the touch and when one looked to his face they would see a glimmer of a smile dancing on the young Man's lips. The same was found of Legolas.

The Elves relaxed. But it did not last.

There had been a sudden change in them both, first Legolas but Aragorn had followed very quickly.

The smiles had vanished, their pulse quickened and their skin grew cold and clammy to the touch and tinged with grey. They looked dead and the Elves continuously checked to convince themselves they were not.

The two friends had been looking worse and worse until Aragorn shook in a series of violent seizures, pulling him away from Legolas, breaking their grip.

Elrond cried out in alarm when his son's hand slipped from Legolas' and rushed to place it back on, held back only by Elladan and Elrohir.

"_Ada!_" They cried panicked, "No! Remember he's still partly in there! If you touch him now, when he's half and half who knows what will happen!"

Elrond held himself back, struggling with his urge to make things right and his sons' logic. He didn't know what would happen, now his Estel was not all in Legolas or himself, if he touched him. His mind, naturally closed off when full or empty, was only half filled and open to receiving more.

He did not know what would happen, and, in a way, he did not want to.

Suddenly, a cry of the likes he had never heard before, erupted from the golden haired Elf. It shook and shocked the Elves who heard it bringing tears to their eyes and almost pushing them to their knees at the depth of anguish, pain and anger that spilled from his mouth in a wordless cry of grief.

All restraint was lost from the watching Elves for a split second and each couldn't help but dive forward to Legolas with soothing words. Only their fear of hurting them kept their comforting hands at bay.

_Legolas screamed until all the breath had left him, until he had no energy to hold on to that single strangled cry. Breathing heavily he looked upwards, into the light._

_Estel heard the whispering. Voices calling his name. He began to yell out to them, tell them to leave him, but found he didn't want to. He heard his family in them, speaking in sweet Elven tones and coaxing him gently._

He opened his eyes once more.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note;**__ Hello! Hope you're all well? _

_I know it's been an age but, as it turns out, I don't have as much free time as I thought I would. Plus my computer crashed and I was made to start all over again! But it's quite a long one so … forgive me?_

_Over 100 reviews!!! Wow!!! :D Thank you all so much for all your reviews! I really do appreciate them and love reading each and every one! _

_**Kara_leafgiggle_smiley face3 **__wow, I can't believe you read it all in one go! I'm really glad you liked it … which parts do you find confusing? Maybe I can help? J Consider this chapter for you then for such a wonderful review! _

_Enjoy all and please review!_

* * *

He opened his eyes. Disorientated all he saw was white, a blurry white and a stinging in his head and eyes. He heard a groan and it was a while before he realised it had come from himself.

He blinked and he felt hot tears spill from his eyes, slightly clearing the blurriness but increasing his hopeless confusion. Under his head he felt something soft, a whispering fabric that moved with his breath. Feeling was returning and his heart was slowing as his brain slowly processed he was not where he passed out. That he was safe.

His neck ached, his chest ached, bolts of pain spread through his legs and into his abdomen. One arm was by his side, a tingling feeling in his fingers. The other he couldn't feel but he sensed it dangling uselessly down towards the floor … or what he thought was the floor.

He tried to move it but all he could manage was a slight twitch in his shoulder and his energy was spent. His arm swung uselessly, a pendulum weight, rocking him as a baby in a crib.

He had no energy to be downhearted by his failure and lack of control over himself. He hadn't even enough energy to cry.

But Estel was awake.

The three Elves held their breath as Estel's colour seemed to suddenly rush to his cheeks, making him look as if he blushed at the concept of living. They heard him groan and the air rushed out of them in a great sigh of pure relief His arm twitched and the three Elves were positively delighted, small smiles pulling at the sides of their mouths.

Elrond rushed to his foster son's side to pull him upright in the chair. Hands immediately going to the neck and face, his medical instincts taking over.

A ragged pulse and breathing to match. He felt his stomach twist in fear and his own breathing quicken with nerves.

But then he saw his son's eyes flutter.

"Estel?" He asked, tentatively.

The Man's voice was unable to comply with what he wanted to say and so all that came out was an incomprehensible noise.

Elladan and Elrohir were immediately by their brother's side.

"It's aright little brother. You're safe, you're back."

"Everything's going to be alright now,"

Elrond however was completely speechless and could do nothing more but repeatedly thank the Valar and slump into a nearby chair, so relieved was he.

Aragorn tried again but once more, they were unable to discern what he was saying.

"What is it Estel?" Elladan asked, shushing his brother.

Elrohir leant closer to Aragorn's mouth in a effort to hear better.

"Lgola…" The Man breathed out in a tired, half sigh, attempting to look round at the friend whose name he had spent all his energy on.

Elrohir repeated it for his brother and father, a tone of dread entering his voice, knowing instantly what the Man wanted.

Elrond's head shot up, white with panic once more.

"Legolas!"

_Legolas no longer felt the gripping cold hands of the demons, not longer felt the darkness that had been fuelling his panic and despair and no longer felt the weight of his friend in his arms. Instead he felt calm, collected and refreshed. He felt his friend's spirit leave him in a warm rush and knew he was free. He lifted his head and saw in front of him, a most peculiar thing._

_A single rose grew before his eyes, it's petals seeming to glow in the darkness._

_A blue rose._

_No sooner had the blue rose bloomed he noticed another shoot struggling to break through the earth._

_He knelt to it and wiped away the dirt covering it, finding the earth warm under his finger tips._

_The rose bloomed. _

_A silver rose._

_They were growing quicker now he noticed as another, now yellow like, rose blossomed closely followed by a green, a rich brown and, finally, a deep purple._

_The roses, beautiful though they were, were unnatural and gave Legolas a strange sense of nostalgia._

_He had seen this beauty before. But he could not remember where._

_Legolas came to his knees in front of them and they seemed to stretch up towards him, reaching for him._

_He reached out his hand to touch them, the glow from the delicate flowers enticing him, their life singing to him._

_His fingertip stroked a petal of silver and shuddered. It felt as cold as the steel of his sword._

_He r, getting hastily to his feet and staggering away from them, turning away from the temptation they held._

"_Any life in this place should be a blessing, or a miracle," He spoke aloud to no one. He turned once more to the path ahead and found them bigger this time and closer, as if he had never walked away._

_He shook his head, entirely fed up with all strange, haunting matters, and proceeded to walk forwards._

_The flowers were bunched so tightly together on the path that he could not step through and their new height prevented him from stepping over them._

_And yet he could not bring himself to trample them._

_Evil as they were, they were still flowers, and he, tired, frustrated and desperate that he was, he was still a Wood Elf, an Elf of the plants and nature, and it was not his nature to crush those that sang the Valar's song so sweetly._

_He sighed, gritted his teeth and took a step forward. _

_Suddenly he started, hearing a cry. The voice, although tiny, seemed to echo eerily around the place._

_He looked down and his brow furrowed in confusion. The flower seemed to be shrinking away from him. It looked … scared._

_He pitied it and placed his feet back together, taking another step in the other direction over the blockage of the flowers._

'_You wouldn't crush me, would you?' _

_Again Legolas' nerves raced as another voice, high pitched and angelical, whispered to him._

_He hesitated, staring at the beautiful rose he had been about to crush and found himself replying._

"_No. I would not." he said, placing his foot back._

_He stared as the flowers seemed to brighten with this news and Legolas thought he heard many minute sighs of happiness and relief._

"_But how do I get out?" He asked them then, a despairing note to his voice._

"_Don't."_

_Legolas looked around at the place. The shadows were receding, the lushness of the Greenwood returning and the light and warmth engulfed him once more. He wanted nothing more but to stay in the wonderful place he had once called home. He opened his mouth._

_Then shut it. It would not be home at all, he thought, without his Ada in it. Or Aragorn, or the twins, Elrond, Glorfindel, any of them. They were what made his home, not the green leaves or the warm sun or even the feeling of wonder and awe that still engulfed him as he looked upon the place he had once called home._

_Once._

_This place, though all it's grandeur bespoke peace and comfort, was no longer where he belonged._

"_No." He said, and the flowers seemed to sag, "I must go home."_

"_We can make this your home." They bargained, the voices becoming more forceful, more devilish as their glow became colder, harsher and brutal to his eyes._

"_You cannot.""We can!" _

_There were whispers of encouragement and praise, urging him to accept, kindling a deep fiery resistance in the Prince._

"_No." He said, his own voice almost completely loosing it's lightened tone._

_All at once, the darkness snapped around him and the demons came rushing to meet him, rumbling like a crack of thunder, only kept at bay by the dim light of the roses._

_Irony protected him. The devils kept demons at bay._

"_Yes!" They hissed, their voices harmonizing with the growls coming from all around, giving a hum to the air around them._

_Legolas ignored them and went to trample the offending things but something stopped him. No matter what they had done, he could never trample something he had aided in growth, something that shone so beautifully._

_He replaced his foot with a sigh and looked over the top of them, to the gates he saw just a short way away._

_Their cruel laughter flowed around the room, like a cursed melody._

_Just because he couldn't trample them, did not mean he could not rip them from their roots!_

_In one furious swoop he bent down and swiped up the aberrant blue rose, tearing it from the ground and throwing it to the demons._

_He watched with a silent sadness as the bright glow of the rose faded as it's life left it._

_There was silence and through the silence it was that he knelt down to them and plucked them, one by one, from the ground at his feet and gathered the malevolent beauties in his hand. _

_A bouquet of evil. _

_He looked sadly at them. It brought him no happiness to have had to pull them from their roots but a sorrowful satisfaction filled him as he remembered the colours. Nerea's eyes had been those colours._

_He let them fall from his hand and stepped over them, finally he reached the gate._

Elrond darted to the Elven Prince's side, feeling stinging of guilt well up in his eyes for forgetting the utter despair that had poured from his mouth only minutes ago.

He blinked them back, and calmly examined him as best he could without touching him, a very difficult feat for an Elven Lord who only wanted to gather both of them to him and never let them go.

The twins cautiously followed their father's eyes as they saw the greyness of his body leave him, colour rush back to his cheeks and breathing speed up.

Finally, the eyes of the Elven Prince opened to the world once more.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's note;**__ I'm sorry, I was training 7hrs every day for all of my Easter holidays and when I wasn't training I was doing homework, so I'm so sorry this has taken so long!_

_Enjoy and review please! __J__

He gulped in air, not noticing the lack of oxygen before, as his heart raced in a panicked state.

Legolas cracked his eyes open, to the most wonderful sight; his three best friends and a mother hen Elven Lord.

He smiled lightly as they came into focus. Though he felt drowsy and dreary, he saw their faces lined with worry and fear and he felt an overwhelmingly urgent need to apologize to them all.

He attempted to speak but his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth and did not obey him. He tried again, managing a strangled sound that only made their faces far more creased. Elrond approached him, taking his arm, careful of his wounds and smoothing his hair from his brow in one fluid, comforting motion, as only a father with much practice could. He shushed the Elven Prince, his voice cushioned and reassuring but strong and anchoring, Legolas gripped the Lord's hand and clung to his and Elrohir came to their brother's side, who was fighting to keep the world from spinning too much, held him gently at the shoulders to steady his swaying body.

"You gave us such a fright, Elfling." Elrond said, yet comfortingly, without a hint of coldness or anger, to the young Elf. He would accept guilt, worry, stress, the lot of it, if only to have them look at him, to know him, to love him.

Once again a cracked apology burst past his lips, even unarticulated by his tongue and almost completely inaudible, the Elves knew exactly what he meant.

Elladan reached over Estel to squeeze the young Prince's arm. "We forgive you," He said, his voice so like Elrond's, soft and soothing, "The important thing, is that you came back to us."

A smile danced across his lips and he was engulfed in a loving, warm feeling, one he had missed so much.

Below them, Elrohir and Elladan felt their little brother stir again, his eyes loosing their glazed look and focusing once more upon the world, upon Legolas. They grinned at each other, barely sustaining joyful jumps from the powerful delight that flowed through them.

Aragorn slowly pushed off from his brother's helping hands and leant forwards to Legolas, inspecting the Elf.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the Man and offered him an amused, weak, half smile.

Elrond gently placed a hand on Estel's shoulder.

"He's not up for scrutiny yet," He said, a tone of amusement in his voice.

Aragorn looked up at Lord Elrond, smiling. He noted the joyous light and relief filling his foster father's eyes and felt gladdened but ashamed.

Before Elrond had time to notice the guilt, Aragorn had turned his eyes back to his friend. With a less intensive gaze he looked over his friend once more. His colour was back and he no longer seemed to be tense. The lines on his face, before drawn with worry, were now smooth and almost completely devoid of anxiety. Aragorn was relieved to see his friend finally awake and at last, completely rid of that woman.

"So Estel," Elrohir interrupted the Ranger's thoughts, breaking the stare he had been unaware of holding, "Become articulate yet?" He asked with a sly poke to the Man's shoulder.

Aragorn glared vehemently at the Elf but did not speak, just to be sure.

The twins produced identical all knowing grins and Elrohir offered him one of the two glasses of water left on Legolas' bedside.

Aragorn grinned at his father's preparation for them. He had water, food and healing supplies, all spread about the room within easy reach.

He gratefully accepted the water, reaching a shaky hand to take it, but Elrohir did not give it to him, instead he held it to his lips and bid him let him help.

Aragorn shook his head and lifted his hand to the glass, with great effort. Elrohir loosened his grip on the glass, sighing at his brother's infuriating stubbornness and independence. Of course he was glad Estel disliked being waited upon, it made life far easier for himself and Elladan, but sometimes he wished his brother would just let them help him.

He had his fill of the water, and the brothers were glad to see he had managed a fair amount, and relinquished control of the glass back to Elrohir. The world had stopped spinning now, Aragorn noted gladly. His vision had become clear, defined and stable making him feel a lot less nauseous. His tongue, once thick, heavy and sticky in his mouth, now felt a little more like normal, the drink having greatly helped.

He leaned forward to face Legolas once again, seeing the Elf shuffling up in his bed, attempting to sit.

Elrond quickly provided a helping hand for the young Elf as Elladan reached for the other glass of water.

Legolas nodded his thanks to them both, his voice too sore and tongue too numb to speak.

He received the glass gratefully but reluctantly accepted Elladan's aid to drink, bringing a smile to the elder Elves' lips, so like each other they were.

As the glass was put back on the table, Elrohir nudged Elladan, just as much as to make a little of the water splash over the edge and onto Elladan's hand and sleeve.

Elladan picked at his soaked sleeve a look of distaste clear on his face.

"Elladan!" He moaned.

"What's wrong brother dearest?" Came the innocent reply.

"I'll brother dearest you!"

"Calm down Elladan, it's only water." Said Elrond, interposing himself between the two brothers.

"But _ada_! He-"

"Elladan." Elrond's voice, warning enough for any other creature in Middle Earth, did not stop the elder twin's protests.

"He splashed me."

"I did no such thing!" Elrohir replied, indignant.

Elrond rolled his eyes, not even bothering to attempt to stop the inevitable, ridiculous, argument unfolding before him.

Legolas and Aragorn shared a grin at the brothers. It had seemed like an age since the last time either had heard their bizarre banter.

Legolas' breathing began to slow as he relaxed in the company of his friends and a smile blossomed over his lips. His heart too, began to slow as he calmed, the icy clamp missing, it now feely pumped warmth back to his body as he regained the senses in his arms and legs, becoming aware of the acute buzzing of pins and needles in his arms and legs. He felt relieved, like a shadow had lifted from his mind, and contented.

Aragorn smiled through the sting of the circulation returning to his limbs as Legolas relaxed and a smile appeared on his face. He was so relieved to see his friend, awake and well once more, that he didn't realise that was a feeling shared by Legolas.

Both were so glad to see the other well, awake and alive that neither cared about the pain they felt for themselves. The pain was returning once more to Legolas with the feeling of his hands, legs and feet but he couldn't have cared less at this moment. Everything here could be fixed, everything here was warm. Everything here was home, in it's greatest meaning.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note;**__ Exams and a recent injury resulting in a lot of trips to the physio and hospital have caused this chapter to be so late and, once again, I apologize and hope you'll forgive me._

_As always I hope you enjoy the new chapter and, please, review!_

A pained smile spread across the Elf's face, not able to disguise the now throbbing pain he felt in every part of his body. Aragorn noticed this with a wince of his own.

How could he not have remembered his friend's hurts? Did he think they had all just gone away because he had rid himself of his spiritual ones?

Aragorn cursed himself for being so forgetful but then felt a gentle hand on his own. He looked up, into the Elf's cerulean eyes and sighed, his blame almost forgotten. Legolas' eyes held no blame, no pity nor regret. He was happy now, and that meant Aragorn should be to. That meant Legolas did not want him dwelling on events they couldn't change and he accepted this, but a stubborn part refused to forget the feeling of blame and the conscious feeling that everything that had happened, was all his fault.

Elrond too had noticed the pain in Legolas' smile but, regretfully, he could give him nothing more for it yet. Though they seemed to be doing well now, Elrond still had no desire to leave them. He chose a seat in a corner of the room and slumped down, his unruffled, brisk stance broken at the relief of finally being able to sit knowing he would not be called on to stand and act in the near future. Elladan and Elrohir could take care of whatever matter arose, from here on in, it would be nothing they hadn't come across and dealt with before.

And with that thought the Elven Lord gratefully blew out a sigh and allowed a small, tranquil smile to spread across his face as his eyes drifted half closed.

"So what happened?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan tapped his brother, earning and indignant 'What!' from Elrohir, placed a finger gently to his lips, gesturing to the relaxing Elven Lord and Elrohir immediately quietened his voice.

"So what happened?" He repeated, whispering this time.

Aragorn met Legolas' eyes once more. How did you explain something like this?

It took a very long, fantastical sounding, story, but the twins, and Aragorn, finally understood everything that had happened since they 'allowed', or so they said, Aragorn to help purge the little part of darkness left in Legolas.

"So, how do you know it's gone?" Elladan asked quietly.

"Ever the sceptic Dan." Elrohir muttered, earning him a glare.

Panic flared in Aragorn's stomach. What if it wasn't all gone? Then what? He certainly didn't think he could take another trip.

"I know it is." Legolas replied confidently, if a little croakily, his voice still sore from under use. He had told his story in as little words as possible, preferring not to reveal all the details and to keep it as short as possible.

"How?" Elladan questioned.

"I just … know it." Legoals whispered back, knowing this wouldn't be enough, he went on, "I feel … lighter … brighter than before. Like something's clicked back into place in my head." He tried to describe the soaring feeling of his head feeling open, warmer, unburdened and somehow more spacious than before, but knew he couldn't describe it in ways they would understand. Knowing them, they would only ask more questions on his descriptions, and he could talk no more.

Thankfully his discomfort was noticed and the subject swiftly changed.

"Satisfied Elladan?" Elrohir smirked.

"Well I'm sorry but someone has to ask the questions no one likes to think about. It just happens to be me that always thinks of them." Elladan snipped back.

Legolas tried to chuckle at the twins' antics but it soon turned to racking, painful coughs, sending apologetic looks whizzing over Elladan and Elrohir's faces.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Elrohir said as his brother soothed Legolas.

He began to protest but another fit of coughing overtook him and he could do little more than take short, suffocated breaths and knew they were right.

The twins smoothed his covers and helped him to lie down, arranging the pillows the way they knew he liked them, and stayed, Elladan combing the Princes hair through his fingers, reassuring and comforting him, and softly talking of casual things between them all, until he slept.

They smiled at their work. The younger Elf looked comfortable and content, relaxed against the pillows with a small smile woven onto his face.

Aragorn smiled drowsily too. He had insisted on seeing his friend to sleep and, now his job was complete, was quickly giving in to the warm, sleepy feeling overcoming him. He felt his brothers' hands smoothing his covers as he lay back down and grinned muttering, even as his eyes were closing.

"I knew you loved me really."

"Of course we do brother." Elladan replied softly.

"How could we not."

Elrond, as the others went to sleep, had woken again. A sense of pride overcame him as his two sons sent the younger ones to sleep, tucking them in in an almost motherly fashion he couldn't help but feel a rush of love towards the mischief makers.

He forced his eyes completely open and pushed himself back onto his feet. He needed to talk with his sons.

They turned at the sound of him rising, warm, shining smiles on their faces, and Elrond saw, however much they may deny it, their unending pride and love they had for their younger brother and the young Elf Prince.

He was sorry to have to end their happiness with talk of seriousness, but he preferred to get it over with while the other two were still asleep.

Elrond got straight to the point.

"We must talk of what is to happen next."

His two sons, not quite losing their smiles, but certainly growing more serious, nodded.

"What should we do about her?" Elladan asked.

"I am not sure." Elrond replied. "There is her crime, a very serious crime, and then, there is her reason."

There was a slight pause as the two interchangeable Elves considered his meaning.

Elrohir broke the silence.

"Did she give a reason?"

"Not one which I could decipher fully." Elrond answered, "However she did mention her mother." He paused, "And myself."

The twins exchanged a worried glance, they knew how powerful a mother's bond with their child was, this could have destroyed the girl.

"Did she say anything else?" Elrohir asked, hiding his impatience at his father's riddles."No." Elrond paused. "Just that I'd left her behind."

"Do you know what it could mean?" Elladan asked gently, acutely aware of his father's value of all forms of life.

"I believe I might." He said, the regret in his voice catching the breath of his sons.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note;**__I am so sorry. Absolutely nothing can excuse how late this is but I hope you will forgive me. Lets just say Real Life has not been kind. I hope you still like this story and are still reading and once again I offer my sincerest apologies for the lateness of the chapter._

_Plus the 'd' on my laptop now sometimes doesn't work so if there are any spelling mistakes concerning a lack of a 'd' then please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you._

_Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!__

Elrond sighed to himself. He had wanted to keep the whole thing behind him, keep it in the past, and certainly keep it away from his beloved sons.

But they had to know.

"Elladan, do you remember that family that I sent you to, about fifteen years ago, to help heal a young boy who was sick? The one that no healers could discover what as wrong with him?"

Elladan frowned, finding it slightly hard to remember.

"I remember …something about an ill boy." Elladan paused, "He had no mother." He said, quietly.

He had always felt sympathy for the boy, understanding how he had never wanted Elladan's help. How he had wanted his own mother to administer the bitter medicine with a soothing word or a gentle hug, not Elladan's distant comforts that brought no relief nor solace.

"Yes," Elrond confirmed, his tone gentle yet cheerless. He paused, unwilling to go on. "Do you remember what happened to him?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir bit his lip. He didn't care for the boy, he never had, he had always seemed too proud, too conceited, for one with nothing to be smug about.

Elladan frowned, straining to remember.

"No." He said, puzzled.

Elrond closed his eyes, bowed his head and all was uncomfortably silent. Elladan shifted his gaze from his father to his brother, hoping for an answer. Eventually, Elrohir spoke.

"He died, Dan." Elrohir said softly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, as if to pass his strength to him.

Elladan blinked, astonished and saddened. He had never seen the boy again but he had thought he would have lived. His illness had been potentially fatal but the boy had improved so much, he had thought …

"But … his illness was clearing and he had most of his strength back … he was walking and everything." He stuttered, not comprehending how it was possible the boy's condition could have deteriorated so much without him remembering how. Suddenly he sharply shook his head and, with misery in his voice, asked what both twins were wondering, "What does he have to do with Nerea?"

Elrond was silent and neither brother dared breathe.

"_Ada,_" he pleaded, his voice almost a whisper, "Please. Tell me."

Elrond closed his eyes again, telling the darkness was easier than telling his sons.

"He was her brother." He said. "I let her down. Twice."

A tear escaped the proud Elven Lord's eye.

"How _ada_?" Elrohir asked gently.

Lord Elrond took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I failed with her mother, then, when I tried to make things right, I failed with her brother." He admitted, his guilt showing through every word he spoke.

The twins guided him to a chair as Elrond closed his eyes in despair.

"All that has happened here, all the destruction, all the trauma and pain, it is all my fault." He choked out, burying his face in his hands.

The twins were instantly there, drawing him in close to them in an effort to comfort the broken Elven Lord. Truthfully, the two were scared. Their father was always calm, always in charge, in control of himself and often of them. Now, he looked … broken.

Tentatively, Elladan's thoughts crept into voice.

"What happened _ada_?"

Elrond sighed. He had thought, hoped, that once Elladan had woken, not remembering any of the events that forced him to his bed for over 4 months to heal, that he would never have to relive it again. Even thinking of beginning to tell him sent his memory swirling in a whirlwind of shame, blame and guilt and still sent him reeling from the nauseating memory of his painfully slow realisation and response that happened throughout, what he wished would only be a story.

His selfishness and wish for his own feelings to be spared the pain once again were not important now though. His son was right. He deserved to know the truth.

"Firstly, the villagers sent a plea to us, the Elves of Rivendell, about twenty years ago I think it would be, asking for our aid. There had been a large group of orcs spotted not far from their settlement. They knew they couldn't win without our help."Elrond's eyes met those of his sons. They remembered this part.

"Of course, I allowed it and set out with about a hundred soldiers who volunteered their help."Elrond broke off to send an apologetic look to his sons.

"I wouldn't let you come. I told you it was because you had to handle things when I was gone," he sighed, "but really, it was only because I was worried about what would happen to you. I knew you were both capable, able and willing but there was something that held me back from letting you come. An uneasy feeling that made me unable to choke out a 'yes'. And I am sorry, but I am glad that you were not there."

The two sons of Elrond had been angry at first. They had complained and brooded and tortured their advisors and friends with talk of their anger towards their father. Until Glorfindel had told them all their father was saying now.

And now they felt none of their anger, only the lingering shame of ever having doubted their father's trust in them.

They nodded, prompting him to continue in his story.

"We came to the village as soon as we could, but it had already begun. The orcs were tearing into the people. We entered the battle with a cry, hoping to turn the orcs towards us."Elladan and Elrohir nodded again, they understood, and had used such tactics themselves a few times.

"It worked for a little while. We had managed to protect a large amount of people behind us. They were mostly children, with few women and only the very occasional man. Many of the children were crying, drawing more and more orcs closer, loving the sound of the hell they were creating."

Elladan comfortingly rubbed his father's shoulders. Knowing how indescribably horrible it must have been, to hear the cries and yet be unable to cause them to cease. Especially so, for a father.

"I pressed forward with a large fraction of the army, aiming to drive the orcs back and out. The others I urged a to take the people we had to safety. I told them to take them to Rivendell." Elrond's eyes met those of his sons. "Barely three quarters of the people made it. They didn't trust us. Even after everything we had done for them."

The pain and betrayal in Elrond's voice was clear for all to hear and he winced at the pathetic sound of it. The army had done the best they could but they couldn't leave the group to chase after a single Woman or Man who had run from them. The lives of many were more important than the few.

"When we surged forwards the orcs did not withdraw nor run as we had hoped, instead they split, barging their way into houses on all sides. We could hear the started, terrified, screams from where we stood. I ordered them, in groups of three, to follow the orcs. I entered a house and saw three orcs facing a family of four. The mother had her arms around her two children, a boy and an infant girl. The father, facing the orcs with a kitchen knife. We stepped in and disabled the nearest orc easily enough, however the other two did not go down easily."

Elrond sighed sadly, remembering the swiftness in which the orcs had reacted. Like he should have.

"They grabbed a family member each, had a knife to their necks, but we three all stood on one side of the room. We couldn't go to both. The little girl was crying, desperately trying to get to her mother. The orc threatened her with his other knifed hand but she did not listen nor seem to care. All she wanted was her mother. I promised her her mother would be alright. I promised I'd save her."

He paused, taking a deep breath.

"The orcs told us to choose. The mother or the father."

Elrond paused, shaking his head in dismay.

"I couldn't." He said, his voice faltering.

The twins wrapped him in a tight hug. He rested his head on one of their shoulders, finding his arms too heavy to wrap around them in return.

"No one would expect you to make that decision _ada_." Elrohir supplied reassuringly.

Elrond sighed into his sons shoulder.

"They did."

There was silence for a long moment as the three Elves rested like that. Their father locked comfortingly between them, his eyes closed and head on one's shoulder. A strange picture of an incomplete family, the sons soothing the father, but a peaceful one.

Elrond was reluctant to shatter the tranquillity that each felt, just hanging on to each other and he doubted he would be able to continue without this support.

"I didn't choose." He admitted into the silence.

To his relief neither of his sons shifted and their comforting weight still rested over him. He was never more thankful for his sons.

"The two other Elves with me thought and acted quickly. In a matter of a second or so, both orcs fell dead and the mother and father remained standing. Quickly we began to usher them out, the mother stopping to thank us."

A small smile graced Elrond's lips. Such a courteous woman.

"Swiftly, we hurried them along, making sure the children were protected." He explained, his voice growing thick.

"We were not far from Rivendell when then the mother fell. She lay and did not immediately rise and so ordered the two Elves with me to take the children and run for Rivendell."

A single tear fell from the Lord's eye.

"It was the wrong thing to do."

The twins shared a confused look.

"I don't understand." Elrohir said.

"I checked the woman over. Sure that she had been hit from behind by an orc, such was the way she had fallen, but this proved false. Her wound was taken in the side." He said, his voice surprisingly stable and able.

"She was killed by her husband."

The twins hugged their father tighter, a dreaded sense of knowing crawling over their skin.

"She was killed by him. And I left the two children in his care."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note:**__ Alright then, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry about the really long wait as I was at the Commonwealth Games and had no personal internet and so could not upload stories. And again, let me know if it comes out entirely underlined or in bold or something and if it does I'm sorry and I'll try fix it as soon as I can._

_Please review and enjoy!_

There was a long moment of silence as the twins struggled to think of anything to say to help their father, they linked their hands behind Elrond's back, pulling the family even closer together as if their small failure would have their father fading away into nothingness before their very eyes.

Elrond however took pleasure in the silence. His ungrudging sons' arms around him was all the comfort he would ever want and all he was sure he would ever need.

He took a deep breath and gently patted Elladan and Elrohir's shoulders, reassuring them in the serene silence.

Elrond spoke, his voice an echo of a melody.

"I didn't leave them with him because I wanted to. I left them because I had to. Who am I to take children from their father? Who am I to decide that he did not deserve his children?" He continued with a sigh, "No one has that right. Not even the Lord of the Valar himself."

"But the man should be killed for his deed." Elrohir bitterly spat, kin slaying an unimaginable crime in his eyes.

Elrond slowly shook his head and patted his son, seeing the rage almost completely drain from him as he looked upon his father.

"No Elrohir, we must think of the greater good. Those children needed their father and, murderer or not, he was still their father."

The Elven Lord heaved another great sigh.

"It was a few years later that I heard from them again. They sent a plea to the house, asking for help to cure an illness that had befallen the young boy. They had neither the medicine nor the knowledge to cure him and his condition was fast deteriorating."

Elladan blinked, he remembered this part.

"So you sent me to help him."

Elrond nodded, "I felt I owed that young boy a life since his mother lost hers."

Elrohir looked to his brother then, closely scrutinising his face, looking for traces of the trauma he knew should be there.

"Dan?" He tentatively asked, "What happened to you?"

Elladan calmly shook his head, "I don't know how it began. I was treating the boy, Ryth, he had grown not so much fond of me, but now he would tolerate my hands doing up his bandages and feeding him his medicine, he would talk with me about more than just his treatment and my reason for being there. He was not what I'd call 'friendly' with me, but he was no longer hostile. I believe he was grateful."

Elladan smiled, he, on the other hand, had been quite fond of the boy. He had a strong, fighting spirit and, although the boy had disliked him to begin with, had obeyed the rules he had set down to help him heal.

"I was treating him one day and he was talking about school and how he missed it. I took pity and told him he could probably stand a visit from some of his friends from school if he was feeling up to it and as long as he stayed in his bed. He was so happy, happier than I'd ever seen him, and he hugged me. Then all I knew was a fiery pain in my side and someone's hands around my neck, pulling me away from him and throwing me outside. I heard the children screaming. I yelled for Ryth to stay in his bed and the man punched my jaw to make me stop talking to him. I saw his daughter standing a short while away, I couldn't fight back in front of her. I hadn't the heart to beat a father in front of his daughter." He paused, frowning, "The next thing I knew you and Ro were there. I don't know how or why but I'm glad you were, for whatever the reason!"

He offered a smile of thanks to his father and brother even though he had thanked them thousands of times as soon as he was able.

"What happened to him?" Elladan asked.

There was a pause as suddenly Elrond realised he didn't know.

"We can find out," He said, "Because that man's daughter was Nerea."

"So what do we do?" Elrohir asked, animosity still souring his voice.

Elrond shook his head.

"We wait."

'_For what?'_ the twins wondered, but Elrond knew.

The days went by and Legolas' Elven healing abilities were making short work of the Orcs' destruction of his body and hands, regaining strength with every passing moment. Aragorn, too, was recovering quickly and, very soon after their ordeal, both were allowed to exit the Healing Halls and return to their rooms, albeit wrapped in the Elf Lord's orders of things they were not to do.

One of which was climb trees.

Which was exactly why both were now sat on a low branch in the gardens of Rivendell.

Legolas' hands were healing painfully slowly, unlike the rest of his body. It irritated him, not only because of the slow process, but because until they were healed, he'd not know if the injuries will have affected his archery, a devastating loss to the young Elf Prince.

He sighed, inspecting them. Many of the small bones in his hands were still not healed yet in the almost four weeks it had been since he had met the Orcs and he was worried about their condition. Aragorn noticed his scrutiny but did nothing to stop him. He knew the Elf would worry more if he wasn't allowed to see the damage.

The two friends sat in peace, Legolas listening to the song of the trees and Aragorn humming a light tune. It was moments like these that they'd missed whilst being cooped up inside. The serenity and comfort the outside world had to give to them, the healing tranquillity that the gardens of Rivendell brought to them, the happiness and calm the two felt to be able to just sit and enjoy the other's company. This is what they had missed inside and this is what they would have missed of life.

"You know," Aragorn mused, "We never found out why."

Legolas considered this with a half smile, "You want to know, don't you."

It wasn't a question. Truthfully, Legolas did too.

Aragorn sent Legolas a half pleading look mixed with a teasing glimmer of a smile.

"Come on _Amin_, where's your Elvin curiosity gone?"

"'Tis wounded along with my feelings now Estel!"

Aragorn laughed, "So you won't come?""Absolutely not."

"You're not a bit curious about anything that has happened?"

"My curiosity is still recovering from our last adventure Estel."

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Not a word."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Author's Note:**__ Ok, so I have returned from Delhi and now I get a little respite before I am thrown into more competitions next year! So! Great news for you dear readers and this story - here's the next chapter!_

_Please review and enjoy!_

The two headed downwards into the dungeons, thinking over their plan. They wouldn't look at her, wouldn't give her that chance. Instead they'd stand outside her door and ask the questions. They didn't expect any answers from her this time.

And they didn't get any.

Nerea stayed deathly silent throughout the whole procedure.

But it didn't daunt or hinder them, this was only the beginning. After all, their determination had won battles, and this was just a different kind.

Nerea was infuriated by herself.

She should have known better than to target the Elf Lord's adopted son. She should have waited and stuck with her original plan to capture the Elf and hold him against the Lord Elrond. She knew he'd do anything for a life, he'd proved that already, and she had decided to use his unflappable kindness against him.

Planned to anyway.

Why did she need to be so overambitious? She could have settled with the Elf she had, the blonde Amin, and let the confounded human go free to think he'd all but lost his friend to the Orcs then she could return to Rivendell with the Elf, saying they had both escaped from the Orcs, so she could get inside the walls of Rivendell as he'd surely offer her his aid. Then she could have waited to strike the Elven Lord with her questions and her power in his own realm, in his very own room, where he'd never in all his lifetimes suspect.

But she had to aim high.

She should have known that it wouldn't work. Hadn't her mother always told her so?

"_You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar, my love."_

But she had chosen the vinegar and tortured the Man and Elf into co-operation. Honey wasn't in her nature.

But maybe it was about time that it was.

Now the Man and Elf were asking questions about it all.

Not taking any risks they'd decided to stay outside her door.

They gave her time between each question, as if she had answered out loud after all and they were considering her answer, or maybe they were leaving gaps in the hope that she'd be brave enough to answer.

"Why did you do it?""Why us?"

"Why Rivendell?"

"What was it all for?"

Nerea didn't answer a single one of the questions fired at her from the friends behind metal door number 7. Though her mind answered them, her mouth didn't see fit to voice the petty reasons and excuses that came to her. All her bravery used up., the hope uselessly hung in the gaps between each question.

She was angry, but not at them. These two friends didn't deserve the treatment she gave them. Especially the Elf. He just made the wrong friend.

Or maybe, he made the right friend and she made the wrong choice.

It was a good thing they couldn't see her, she decided. This way, they never saw her tears.

Legolas and Aragorn gave up after a ten minute session of unanswered questions and turned to leave when Legolas suddenly heard something. He stopped, his head whipping in the direction of Nerea's prison cell. He motioned for Aragorn to go on ahead, that he'd catch up with him. He wasn't even certain he'd heard anything at all how small a sound it had been.

He turned back to the door, waiting in silence, until, he heard it again.

The tiniest of sobs that anyone not listening for it would have missed.

He didn't know what to do. He had never been very good around crying people, be they Men, Women or Elves he was substantially awkward around tears. He was a warrior and although he was often called upon to give comfort, they never cried in front of their Prince and the comfort was never his alone to give.

He debated with himself. His benevolent nature prevented him from walking away, but at the same time, he wanted to. He wanted to dislike this Woman who had caused him and his friends so much pain. But he just couldn't.

He sighed, giving in and knocked her door.

"Nerea?" he asked, his voice gentler now, more concerned but also a slight more cautious.

Nerea started, she thought they'd gone. She'd heard their footsteps fade away, heard all noise stop and descend into silence in which she now seemed doomed to live her life.

Stabs of worry shot through her stomach. What could they want now?

"Nerea it's just me, Amin." he hesitated, "Are you alright?"

He could have kicked himself.

She stifled a dry laugh. Alright? She was stuck in a dungeon being interrogated by a lot of people every day, fed little, slept little and was bored a lot. She was totally fine.

She found herself shaking her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"Nerea?" Legolas prompted.

"_Yes." _Her mind said.

"No." Came out her mouth, so tiny and insecure sounding, not what she wanted to be to this , she slapped a hand over her mouth. She wouldn't speak again.

Legolas stood, awkward, outside her door. Now what should he say? Her voice sounded so weak, so hurt, so timid that it could have been mistaken for that of a child's.

He pitied her.

He delayed before speaking to her again, his voice slow, deliberate, giving nothing away, but the sympathy he felt for her lined his voice, cushioning her against the monotone sounding sentence.

"I'm sorry if we upset you with our questions." He said.

She gave another sniff, his compassion hurting more than their prying.

"We just want to know what we're suffering for."

She said nothing, her hand still clamped firmly over her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to prevent more tears from falling as the face of her reason lit her mind.

Her mother.

How much she had loved her mother. How much she had worshiped her, admired her. The beautiful red-brown shade of her hair when the sun hit it just right. How her eyes and mouth tilted up at the edges, giving her the look of someone who was always happy. How her singing would be the last thing she heard at night and the first thing she heard in the morning. How her hugs and kisses used to always make everything better. How her never ending kindness and patience would always linger on every heart she touched.

How much she had loved her mother was how much she hated the Elf that had left her behind when she needed her most.

"If it helps," He added, "I forgive you."

Surprisingly, he felt this to be the truth. He held no grudge against this girl, however much he wanted to.

His sympathetic words fell upon more attentive ears than he would have thought and it struck Nerea that in that one moment of compassion, this Elf, whom she had used, tried, wounded, trapped and all but broken, was the one that had begun to help her back together.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note:**__ I just noticed I have over 130 reviews! That's an amazing number and I'd like to take a moment to thank you all who have been reading and reviewing and getting me up to that number, so a big THANK YOU! :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly._

_And here's the next chapter! Yes a short one (sorry) but it had to be!_

_As always, please review and I hope you enjoy! :D_

Legolas jogged down the dungeon corridor, catching up with Estel at the base of the staircase.

"What did you say?" He asked as they made their way up to the heavy oak door at the top of the stairs.

Legolas considered this, looking back down the dark, dingy passageway to door number seven.

"Nothing important." he muttered.

Suddenly the earth began to tremble under their feet, cracks spread fast, like lightning, through the once sturdy stone chamber. Thick dust fell from between the cracks, blinding them.

The door slammed shut.

Elrond was frantic.

"Have you seen them?" He questioned a nearby servant who promptly shook their head and moved hurriedly on with their duties.

Where could they be? He asked himself. He had looked everywhere. Estel's room, what had become Legolas' room, the dining halls, the twins' rooms, the gardens, he'd even climbed a few trees in search of the two.

He glimpsed Elladan and Elrohir making their way to the stables, intending on going for a ride.

"Have you seen Legolas and Aragorn?" He asked, a hint of disparity creeping into his voice.

The twins shared a worried glance.

"No." They responded, shaking their heads. "What's wrong _ada_?"

Elrond shook his head, frustration now gnawing the pit of his stomach, as if trying to escape. He began to hurry off in another direction, not entirely sure where he was going but knowing, in some odd, irritating way, that he'd have already checked for them there.

The twins followed, concerned.

"Do you want us to help you look?" Elladan offered.

He received no response.

He tried once more, in vain, to grab the Elven Lord's attention

"_Ada?_"

They frowned. This wasn't like his _ada_ to get so wound up about not locating Estel. He'd often be missing for whole days at a time before any of them saw his again and he always came back alright. Even when the boy was recovering from some Mannish illness he'd often be out in the day, tracking, exploring, doing all those things little boys liked to do. The only real trouble was getting him into a bath at the end of the day.

Elrohir silently debated his actions for a fraction of a second. He never was the more thoughtful of the two of them, he thought with a mental shrug as he marched in front of Elrond, grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to stand still and register him.

"_Ada!_"

Elrond's eyes found his.

"What is it Elrohir!" He ground out.

Elladan was taken aback at the abrasive tone. His father never spoke that way to either of them.

Though it shocked Elladan, it only strengthened Elrohir's resolve.

"What is wrong?" Elrohir calmly asked.

"They're missing. And I can't find them. And i don't know where they are."

Elladan smiled.

"Do you ever really know where Estel is?" He asked, slipping a hand onto his father's shoulder, attempting to reassure him.

Elrond blinked. No, was the truth.

"Right. So why is there reason to worry now? They always come out alright. They're strong and, somewhat, sensible." Elrohir joked.

A phantom of a smile whispered across Elrond's lips. He forced himself to think logically and reasonably. They had come through so much together, they watched each other's backs, neither would ever leave the other alone.

Elrohir smiled. There was his _adar_.

"Now. Tell us. Why do you so desperately need to find them?" Elrohir asked, steadily.

Elrond took a deep breath.

"I don't know."

The twins were instantly even more confused.

"I just have this feeling," Elrond continued. "A horrible feeling, one that I always got before he came back to Rivendell, bandaged and bruised. One that, I hate to feel," He turned to his sons, "But I feel it so very strongly now and … and I'm afraid for him." He choked.

Elrohir's eyes softened, he knew how his father worried. Countless times had the Lord's children sat by him, reassured him, soothed him through these times. Countless times had they brought him countless cups of tea, countless pillows and covered him with countless blankets.

They said Elves would never change. Maybe this was because everything worked so well the first time and they didn't want to chance something different, for fear it would bring about a fail. For maybe it wasn't the change they feared, maybe, the stable constants that were these majestic creatures were afraid, not of death itself, but of loss. Loss of years. Loss of life. Loss of love.

Elrond didn't want to lose another life, more years or any more love. He wanted his family, whole and safe, in his arms. For always.

His sons, seeming to sense his desires, moved in and wrapped their arms around him. They were not the whole family, they knew, but they hoped that their presence would help, even if, or perhaps in spite of, the knowledge that they were not the world to him. Only a part of it.

"We'll find him." Elladan whispered.

**Translations**

_Ada -_ father


	40. Chapter 40

_**hAuthor's Note **__Hello all! I forgot to say a big THANK YOU to all who had put my story (and me as an author) into your Alerts or Favourites, so, THANK YOU! :D_

_Please review and enjoy! _

There was darkness and silence.

For a moment the two wondered, in concomitantthoughts, whether they were actually conscious such was the death of sound and light that seemed to consume them.

Then, as if testing this theory, one moved.

A single finger shifted, sending loose rubble scattering down what once resembled stable stairs and the illusion was broken.

Wild panic flooded them, in that way that only unknown panic could.

Legolas couldn't breathe. He couldn't see, he didn't know which way was up, which way was down and a sickening, dizzying, sense of claustrophobia hemmed in on his highlighted senses. His body felt like it was on fire and his head burned from a fierce pain. He could remember nothing of how he had come to be in the state he was in, which, in itself, he didn't even entirely know.

He froze as he felt something move across his face. Light, delicate footsteps carefully, precisely, tracing their way across his face. It could only be one thing. A spider.

A sudden flare of desperation ignited in his stomach, growing in power as he realised his hands were trapped and he couldn't swat the creature off of him. He tried shaking it off him but the spider held fast. His shaking only disorientated him more and caused his head to swirl. If he could see it he was sure the room would be spinning. But it didn't seem to matter, all he knew was the bubbling fear and the intense, overwhelming desperation to get the thing away from him.

He shifted almost his full weight to the right, gaining his left hand and tearing the thing off him and throwing it away from him, not caring if it was poisonous or if it would bite him - which it most probably would. He felt a brief sting on the palm of his hand but he paid it no heed, the consequences of his actions were certainly biting back without the help of the spider, but his panic began to subside and he began to calm. He rubbed his aching chest, taking deep breaths.

Until something dripped onto his cheek from above. Something warm and slightly sticky. There was another. Then another. A steady pulse of drops that beat to the rhythm of his heart.

The feelings of desperation and horror were back again, fuelled by a new sense, that of the deepest dread.

The other barely heard the shift, barely felt the chaos below him and barely cared what was happening. All that was sealed off from him, unconsciousness seemed a likely cause, yet he knew he wasn't. He could still feel. The air felt thick, his limbs felt heavy and he felt drowsy yet he knew, somehow, that he shouldn't sleep.

All he wanted to do was to lie like this, unknowing, uncaring, unfeeling, forever. The world didn't matter to him now.

He felt something flutter across his face. Light, gentle, delicate tracings marking out the details of his face. It didn't worry him, until the slight pressure touched on his forehead and a stinging pain broke him from his peace. He raised a hand to try and swat the pain away, yet found it difficult to raise his hand to where he wanted it.

He felt the slight pressure lift but the pain remained. Why there was pain he did not know. Why he was in darkness he did not know. Why he now felt he should know the answers was beyond him. He blinked groggy eyes, sure now that he shouldn't sleep, and tried to focus. What had happened?

Legolas' still damaged fingers confirmed his fear and when the Man's hand completely missed his own his worry grew. He was not, in any way, a healer but he knew that a lack of coordination combined with a bleeding wound was not a good thing. He was regretting his desperate actions before. It may have hurt his friend even more although Estel hadn't seemed too bothered about it all, almost as if he hadn't really noticed what was happening beneath him.

A rivulet of Estel's lifeblood now trickled past his eye. Upwards. As unpleasant as the feeling was, he didn't wipe it off straight away. It was dribbling upwards. That meant he wasn't the right way up.

Sure enough, at this realisation, he could suddenly feel the blood rushing to his head, flaming his cheeks, the sudden pressure making him blink in surprise.

The stairs. He remembered meeting Estel midway up the stairs.

He fought to pull his left arm free of Estel's weight, finding it not as hard this time as he could shift his friend slightly with his other hand, a burning pain in his fingers promptly being ignored once more. He was then able to sit himself and the Man up and, with much difficulty, stay sitting. His right arm supported Aragorn, his left, supporting his stomach muscles and aiding him to stay upright, glad of his Elven strength.

Even now he dared not wipe away the blood that now trickled down his cheek and neck.

He had met Estel midway up the stairs. After meeting with Nerea.

Nerea!

Subconsciously he worried for the woman stuck in number seven cell, yet another, more dominant, part of him couldn't help but wonder if she had done this to them deliberately.

He took a deep breath then kicked Estel's legs to the right, down the stairs, before following with his own and pivoting on the spot so they now faced down the stairs. He leant Estel's prone frame against his own, resting Estel's head on his left shoulder, freeing both his hands, one flashing immediately to his throbbing chest and rubbing it soothingly, the other hand, now tingling with stings, was glared at for being so easily pained whilst he examined the damage as best he could in the dark.h

Legolas glanced past his hand and down the stairs towards the cells and realised that all the torches had gone out. He felt it strange that he hadn't become conscious of this beforehand. Surely he had noticed it was dark, but it was doubtful that his brain understood why.

All the torches had gone out. The entire length of the dungeons was in darkness.

Estel shifted and let out a groan below him and his attention was immediately diverted back to his friend, reprimanding himself for getting distracted.

He shushed the young Man as his fingers, delicate and gentle, found the gash on his forehead once again, whilst stroking his hair, soothing him.

It was a wide cut, not too deep but deep enough to maybe cause some problems if the blood flow was not stemmed soon. He pushed the cuff of his sleeve over the heel of his hand, placed it over the wound and, using both hands, he applied as much pressure as he could bear with his still spoilt hands.

His friend groaned at the pain and made another attempt to swat his hands away from his head again, this time there was more coordination in he swipes, they were at least getting near his hands.

Legolas bit his lip, he was worried for his friend. The darkness, save a small sliver of light coming from under the closed door, did nothing to ease the look of his friend's pale, bloodstained face, creased in pain. He wanted to keep his eyes on his friend, make sure nothing happened to him, make sure he was safe but he felt an unexplained urge to look up, to look around him. The urge was so strong it was almost frightening.

Quickly his head darted up to the left, then the right. He even lifted his pressure from his friend slightly and twisted around to see the cracked staircase that led up to the heavy door to freedom. His eyes locked on a semi-large piece of stone lying to the right of him. For some reason he couldn't stop looking at that rock, as if it was going to talk or jump into a dance at any minute. Then he saw that an offending corner of it glistened slightly in the dim light.

And immediately, Estel's injury made sense.

He turned, the feeling still not gone, to apply full pressure to his friend's head once again. He needed to get them out. That much was sure. Before his friend passed out completely preferably.

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to come down here he thought grudgingly, tucking away an 'I told you so' for Estel for later. A light breath of a laugh escaped him and he shook his head at himself.

He always thought of the most ridiculous things in the worst moments.

He sighed, but he also knew that this was not part of the plan, nor did it tie in with any part of Estel's idea of what would happen. He knew that, if indeed the cause for this fracas between the stones of the Rivendell dungeons really was her, for staying back to speak to her, to tell her what he really felt, it was his fault.

He also knew deep down that he couldn't leave without at least checking on Nerea. His conscience wouldn't allow it, he never left anyone behind.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Author's Note; **__I've just realised that I get distracted far too easily to ever be able to write a novel or anything of the like. I should be doing revision for my exam but I got distracted writing this and I am writing this as I am being distracted by some good songs playing from my laptop …_

_Anyway! Please review and enjoy! :D_

He hesitated.

Was the woman's cell affected? Was it still intact? Was she trapped?

Was she even alive?

Nerea might need his help.

Estel did need his help.

His morality couldn't settle until he knew for sure.

Yet it wouldn't settle if he left Estel to go look for her.

Torn, the Elf's eyes darted around, examining the rubble fallen on the stairs, unconsciously seeking the safest way down them. Now, given a chance to breathe and think rationally, he raised a hand to wipe away the warm substance on his cheek. He dared not call it blood yet the word surfaced in his mind before he had a chance to drown it. A shudder ran through him and he glanced backwards to the top of the stairs.

It suddenly seemed an awfully long way up.

He turned back to his friend, his slow, unsteady fingers gently probing the man's head, cursing his still damaged fingers. It wasn't hard to find the lump and the well of the blood that continued to flow from his forehead. The man flinched away from the touch and Legolas immediately apologised, his voice sounding strange and distant in the dead silence.

He sighed and gently shuffled out from under his friend, propping him on the stairs with a sympathetic hand.

He moaned and his hand shifted towards Legolas. Legolas stepped down and took it between his hands. He gently reassured him, told him of his plan then set it down once more. It comforted him to know that the man might still understand what he was doing.

First, he tentatively climbed the stairs, conscious of the possibility of hidden cracks in the stairway. When he finally reached the door it felt like he had just run up Caradhras. It felt cold, he was out of breath and couldn't seem to catch it, his muscles felt weak, but still he determinedly ordered his hand out to take hold of the door handle. He pulled.

It didn't open.

Growling in frustration he tried again, pulling on it with all the strength he could muster yet it still refused to move.

A groan startled him and his head whipped around to see his friend sluggishly moving about, uncomfortable in body and mind. Immediately he went to him, the trip down the stairs infinitely faster and easier than his slog up them, and whispered to him, holding his hand once more. He could do little else for him and he felt very useless.

If the roles were switched, he thought bitterly, Estel would have something to ease the pain. He'd be able to make be feel comfortable on the stone stairway. He'd be able to comfort him, let him know everything would be alright, even when he was panicking.

The Elf sighed. Even with hundreds of years more experience in dangerous situations, he still felt like he couldn't quite handle them as well as his friend.

He sat, reassuring his friend, long after he was quiet again. Legolas could see his eyes threatening to close but his friend would fight the urge, forcing his lids open and keeping his eyes locked on Legolas' bright blue ones.

They were like lights in the dark.

Estel was drawn to them, as he always had been. They had given him hope, guidance, love and support many times before and now was no different. He could never doubt those orbs, nor the soul that shone through them. It comforted him just to know the Elf was with him, he knew Legolas would protect him and do more than he ever could to make sure he made it out.

The world had stopped spinning around him and the blackness had receded slightly. His coordination was slightly amiss, he was still quite disorientated and the pounding in his head had not dimmed a fraction, yet with Legolas at his side he felt safe.

Legolas was still distracted by the absence of sound, light or movement from the direction of cell number 7. Estel could see this too as his friends eyes kept flicking down the stairs.

He smiled. Ever the caring one.

Legolas' eyes flicked back to his friend to see him smiling at him and he couldn't stop the small smile that sprung to his lips at the sight.

"You think I should go to her?' Legolas asked, "Even after all she's done to us?"

Legolas looked away from his friend and down the remainder of the stairs.

He knew the answer.

Taking a deep breath he looked back at Estel who was still smiling. Legolas shook his head with a smile of his own.

"Even when you're too tired to speak, you're still far too persuasive for your own good."

He gave Estel's hand one last squeeze before descending the stairs using the route he'd picked out a while ago, avoiding the major cracks and rubble.

He reached the bottom and, with a final glancing smile back at his friend, he made his way along the damaged corridor to cell number 7.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Author's Note;**__ Hello all! I apologise for the long wait between chapters but my laptop died and it had to be completely wiped so I lost the two chapters I had written already and had no access to the computer. So I'm really sorry but I'll try my best and make up for lost chapters as soon as possible!_

_Anyway, please review and enjoy! :)_

He advanced along the corridor, eyes dead ahead, all senses straining. Something told him this wasn't a good idea. A tingling at the back of his neck told him to go back, told him to leave her, told him it wasn't worth it but his legs pressed on. He really couldn't leave her here, who knew how stable the ceiling was now.

The walk to cell seven never seemed so long.

He spared a thought for any other prisoners that were imprisoned in here, if there even were any. He doubted so, Elrond was not one to keep people captive. But if there were they were very likely regretting whatever they'd done.

He stood beside the door, poking at the walls it was attached to cautiously. When he was satisfied with their strength, which he only was after pushing at it with almost all his strength, he stood with an ear cocked towards the prison cell, listening for any slight sound.

The only sound he heard was the even, quick, beating of his own heart.

He cleared his throat, the slight sound seeming incredibly loud after the utter silence. He waited a moment, listening for a response, before gently calling her name.

"Nerea?"

Silence greeted him.

He tried again, louder.

"Nerea?"

He waited a slight moment before he bent down and looked through the keyhole, regretting not going in the first time as now they didn't have the key to her cell.

He saw nothing.

Immediately he panicked but forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked once more, his eyes scanning as much of the cell as he could.

He frowned. Something didn't seem right.

He straightened, took the five steps it took to reach cell number 6 then bent down and scanned that cell.

He was struck by how dark it was in comparison to Nerea's.

His fear levels rose once more and this time he made no effort to calm himself. Now was time to panic.

He dashed back to Nerea's cell, peering once more through the keyhole and in.

It was definitely lighter in there. He needed to get in.

He left the cell, running now, heading back to Estel. His friend had begun to move but, clearly disorientated, hadn't moved too much. All he had managed to do was shift his legs into a more comfortable position.

When Legolas returned without Nerea, wide eyed and running, he knew there was something very wrong.

"I can't see her, and if she's there she's not responding. Where are the keys?"

Estel frowned, his still fuzzy brain struggling to comprehend the words that were streaming from Legolas' mouth.

Legolas took a deep breath and slowed his words for his friend.

"Where are the keys?" He asked.

Estel mouthed the words to himself, not struggling to know what the words were but struggling to understand their meanings.

'Keys.' Something about keys.

It clicked. Legolas wanted Nerea's cell key. But what direction was he facing at the moment? Was he at the top or bottom of the stairs?

He didn't know, he couldn't say.

Legolas hurried over to his friend and spoke calmly and clearly. He understood Estel's predicament, he'd experienced it himself many times in his long life.

"Is it in a cupboard?"

Estel's head twitched to the left and he frowned.

"On a hook?"

Again a twitch and a frown.

Legolas frowned too. Where did his father keep his?

A feeling of complete and utter dread pooled in his stomach. He kept the keys with him at all times

The keys, as he should have guessed, Elrond kept on his person.

They were dead.

Not only had they disobeyed him by entering the dungeons and talking to Nerea, they had managed to get injured, ruin the dungeons and possibly lose the most dangerous prisoner in Rivendell. And terrify themselves in the process but the twins would hear none of that.

"Estel," He explained, calmly and slowly, "We need to get up the steps, we need to get to Elrond."

His eyes lit up in recognition, he understood.

Legolas reached down, lifting his friend as gently as possible, taking all of the Man's weight on himself.

Estel saw Legolas come down and grip his arms but didn't fully understand what the consequences of being lifted into a standing position would be. He was immediately thrust into a spinning world. He couldn't see where he was going or what he was going towards but Legolas had mentioned Elrond. Elrond meant help, Elrond meant healing and, most of all, Elrond meant safety. Plus, he trusted Legolas. Legolas wouldn't lead him wrong.

With these reassuring thoughts, he shut his eyes from the whirling world and allowed Legolas to carry him to safety.

Legolas' legs carried them both up the stairs to the closed door at the top of the staircase. He pulled on the handle and was delighted when it opened with no difficulty. He stepped out, into the light of the halls, squinting in the sudden light.

He checked down on Estel and was dismayed to find his eyes closed. He needed Elrond. They both did.

The terror he had previously felt at having to see Elrond dissolved away into nothingness. What did his getting in trouble matter next to his friend's health?

Without further ado he picked up the unconscious Man and began to run towards Elrond's office, certain that that was where the wise elder Elf would be.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Author's Note;**__ Just to thank everyone for the reviews! And to let you know i'll be updating far more regularly due to evil happenings.  
_

_Now, please review and enjoy! _

Upon reaching the Elf Lord's office, Legolas paused. Nerves bit at him with the knowledge that he would now bear the brunt of the Lord's anger at their disobedience.

Legolas sighed, Estel always got out of this part.

Having no hands he couldn't knock and so, secure in the knowledge that the Elven Lord was already mad at him, he kicked at the door, the loud, desperate bangs drowning out the voices on the inside, until a very frustrated and angry Erestor harshly yanked the door open, only to receive a very hard kick in his shin.

Seeing Erestor bent over and rubbing his shin filled the young Elf with guilt but he had no time for Erestor's sensitive shins at this moment.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" He demanded.

"I am here Legolas," Elrond's voice came from inside, "What is the matter?" He asked as he got up, coming towards the door.

Elrond saw the Man in Legolas' arms and felt fear bubble up inside. The Man was covered in dust and dried blood was crusted on his face and beneath it his skin looked deathly white. Glistening ruby red patches mingled with the green of Legolas' tunic making Elrond's heart beat harder in fear and frustration.

Without a word he crossed the distance between them, sidestepping a disgruntled Erestor, and plucked the man from Legolas' strained hands. Pulling the Man close he could tell the wound was not too serious. It would leave him with a nasty concussion, a large bruise, and possibly some minor amnesia surrounding the incident but other than that he would be just fine.

He breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief but his sharp gaze snapped up to the Elfling standing in his doorway, a mix of regretful and dismal feelings patterned on his delicate features.

"Legolas, fetch me three trusted healers and tell them to bring what they can for a concussion and –"

"Please!" Legolas interrupted, now was the time to be brave. He could see his friend's life wasn't in danger but the people in and around Rivendell's lives may be.

"Lord Elrond," He hesitated, unsure of how to put the news across. "I am truly sorry," he said, tones of distress clear in his voice and written clear on his face.

He did not need to say more but although Elrond's temper raged he knew it was not all the Elfling's fault. He pushed his anger away; it would not help them now.

He gave Legolas a curt nod, showing he understood, "Legolas, please, the healers and equipment."

Legolas nodded, with that weight now off his chest his feet felt ready to fly.

"Equipment for concussion?"

"And a head wound!"

Legolas was off, shooting faster than any arrow ever released by the young archer.

"Now Erestor," Elrond said, turning to his advisor, "If your leg is feeling up to it perhaps you could manage to alert Glorfindel to Nerea's possible escape."

Erestor nodded and hurried off to find his friend, hoping she had not gone too far, and praying that those two would learn to be better behaved. Or just learn to be better at keeping themselves uninjured in the future.

Inside, Elrond was furious at the two. They had disobeyed him and put Rivendell in danger once more, just when he was thinking that she may have calmed enough for him to get her to talk with him. She had clearly been angered by something they had said or done, he could see that much with the state the Man and Elf had returned to him in.

He gently laid Estel on the couch he had previously been sitting on with Erestor, pushing the table further away with his leg so he could place him down and wouldn't drop him.

Papers were disturbed and went tumbling from the table. Inwardly he let out a frustrated groan. The sudden pressure now on his shoulders had made him irritable and he had no desire to calm himself down. He wanted to rage, wanted to shout and scream and retire to the training field, like his sons, and take his anger out on some poor, unfortunate soul sparring him. With a slight smile at the thought that that 'poor, unfortunate soul' would most probably be Glorfindel and that he would definitely be neither 'poor' nor 'unfortunate' he set about stemming the bleeding from the young Man's head with the sleeves of his thick robes and praying for Legolas to hurry. Estel's wound was not serious but he was loosing a lot of blood.

Legolas pelted down the corridor, ignoring everyone and anyone who came into his vision. The way he figured, they could get out his way or be run over, and he didn't much care either way.

He must have looked a sight, covered in dust with blotches of shiny blood decorating his tunic. He felt his eyes stinging from the dust, his heart pounding with anxiety, fear and repentance, his legs pained him, his knee, in particular, throbbed with a pain he couldn't afford.

He had to get to the Healing Halls.

"Legolas!"

He heard his name but shook his head and kept running.

He heard feet pounding after him but he kept up his pace, well aware that hardly any Elf on Arda could outrun him.

He skidded around a corner, taking a shortcut through a courtyard, when something made him slow down and stop. A feeling.

Something wasn't right.

He had been in this courtyard too many times not to know when something wasn't right with it and the trees whispered warnings to him. They were afraid.

Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite see it.

The steps behind him slowed and faltered. He turned about, squinting in the light, to see exactly who he had expected, Elrohir and Elladan.

They glanced to him, panting slightly, about to speak but Legolas caught their eyes and slowly shook his head.

Something wasn't right, and he didn't want them in the middle of it.

He frowned, turning back to the courtyard. He looked around him, but something kept drawing his eye to the statue in the middle. His eyes wandered around it until they rested on the ground behind it.

The statue's shadow was distorted. He could see the lines of the statue but something else was there too.

"Nerea."

His voice was stern and strong, the picture of control.

He waited, expecting laughter, screams, taunting, teasing and jeers but instead he only heard the faintest of sighs.

Elladan and Elrohir were immediately on guard, from the moment they saw Legolas. Their hands went to their swords at the mention of the woman.

"Come out here!" Elrohir called, true malice lacing his voice, striking like a whip and echoing from the courtyard's walls.

There was a shuffling then as Nerea pulled herself upwards and almost threw herself out from behind her hiding place, a half hearted sneer worked onto her lips.

She saw the three Elves, the two identical Elves, the sons of Elrond. A small part of her was glad of the survival of the twin but to show them her relief would be a weakness. She had to stay strong, stay in control.

No one dared speak. The three Elves' trained eyes could see Nerea's battle as her sneer faltered for a moment upon glancing on Elladan. He didn't know whether this was good or bad but he knew it had to do with the beating he had taken from her father.

Nerea couldn't frown upon Elladan, she had loved his company as much as her brother had and he had treated them equally. Decidedly ignoring the dark haired Elves she looked to the blonde Elf closest to her, her lopsided smirk fixed on her face.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" She asked, tones of innocence and malice mingling to make a cruel tune.

Legolas' eyes darted to the other end of the courtyard, betraying his regained urgency.

But here was Nerea, outnumbered. How much trouble would he save if he and the twins were to take her back to Elrond along with the healers and equipment? How much trouble would she cause if left to her own devices now that she was free to roam Rivendell? How much trouble had she already caused?

He felt his still healing hands tingle and knew that she couldn't be allowed to cause any more trouble.

He was going to show her exactly what it meant to mess with Elves.

He took several steps away from her, towards the other end of the courtyard then suddenly, he sprung on her, faster than the blink of her eye.

The twins saw Legolas grab her and rushed in to help. Elrohir diving in to cover her eyes whilst Elladan grabbed the squirming woman's right arm, pinning it down.

It was not the most elegant of captures but there was no arguing that it was effective.

Though Glorfindel was still impressed by the teamwork.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Author's Note; **__Dear all, I have just realised that this story has been going on since sometime in 2009! So thanks so much for reading and reviewing and keeping me going so long!_

_Please review and enjoy! _

Glorfindel felt the urge to congratulate the three Elves but thought better of it. Elrond wouldn't like him encouraging them into doing such stupid things as going after magical, strange and dangerous women. Or women in general really.

He restrained the smile that began to creep over his face in celebration; they could all celebrate when she was safely guarded in a new cell with no windows. He couldn't think of such a place in Rivendell however he vowed that he would build one so this woman would cause his dear friend no more trouble than she already had. This brought his mind to her previous cell. Its window hadn't looked out onto this courtyard, he was sure of it.

He would have to investigate that later.

He stepped forward onto the scene from the corridor. Elladan clinging to her right arm, his leg entwined with hers, stopping her from moving. Elrohir's hands blocking her eyes from Legolas' left and forcing her head towards him. Legolas had the other arm and was standing on her other foot, his free hand waving Elrohir to swap places with him.

As Legolas crept around, pulling her arm behind her, Elladan came too, passing her left arm over to Legolas. This was all done surprisingly quickly and the silver haired onlooker nodded approvingly. It may not have been entirely graceful but they had moved as a unit, each knowing the other's intentions, and with this knowledge he couldn't help but smile.

Legolas saw him first, just before Elladan bent down to catch her legs up, he nudged Elladan with his foot, halting his action. He glanced to where Legolas was looking and soon all eyes were on the bystander, alert, unsure and nervous.

Glorfindel gently smiled at the trio and gestured to his belt where metal handcuffs and a blindfold, recommended by Erestor, were lying in wait. At seeing their grateful nods he strode forwards, crossing the space in quick, certain steps, taking out the blindfold as he went. Placing it near to her eyes he nodded and Elrohir whipped his hands away, knowing that Glorfindel would have the blindfold on immediately.

Each twin concentrated on keeping her legs still as Nerea struggled upon the presence of the new Elf. She didn't know this Elf and she didn't want to. They hadn't made a sound yet she could sense his command and authority with the confidence that now radiated from all four Elves. She may be blindfolded, but she could tell what this Elf would be like from the way the grip on her arms tightened and the way their legs had suddenly become locked and stronger than she'd believed possible. This was an Elf of authority, the kind that subconsciously made them perform better with just their presence.

Oh if only she'd met this one first.

The second Glorfindel had secured her hands, Legolas set off running again without a backwards glance at any of the three Elves he left behind, hoping there would be no more intrusions.

The guilt at going after Nerea and not going for healers had been building since his decision mere minutes ago. What if Estel had bled out? Then what would he do? It would be his fault his friend was gone and Lord Elrond nor Erestor nor Glorfindel nor Elladan or Elrohir would ever forgive him for not doing as he was told.

With a mental sigh he reasoned that not doing as he was told was how this new predicament had happened in the first place. He had gone down to the dungeons. He had disobeyed Elrond and so Estel had been hurt. He should have known better.

He sped along the remaining corridors, his speed increasing with every second, until he skidded into the Healing Halls. One healer noticed him immediately.

"Prince Legolas," She said, tones of surprise and shyness in her delicate voice, "What is wrong?"

"I need you to gather supplies for a head wound and a concussion plus two other healers."

The girl started at the harsh command and strong authority to his voice but hurried off to do his bidding, pulling two other healers with her to the supplies. She wondered what had happened to make the kind and considerate Prince's speech turn so abrasive.

Her worry for the Prince only made her move faster.

Legolas dithered on the spot, eager to be off again. H needed to be back with his friend, he had been away far too long.

The three healers, equipped with all they needed, hurried after Legolas who was out the door once more in a shot. None could keep up with the swift Mirkwood feet but all did their best. Legolas slowed his pace slightly, glancing back every so often to make sure they were still close behind him, ensuring that they did not drop anything, take a wrong turn or slow down.

He swiftly crossed over Nerea's hiding place, not giving it a second glance, as the healers followed as best they could. Upon seeing Legolas slow down near to Elrond's office all three breathed a sigh of relief. They had the endurance of Elves but Legolas' speed pushed their limits, none being trained to run like him, as if the Shadow were at their backs.

Legolas didn't bother to knock, Estel had waited long enough for help, so he opened the door to see Lord Elrond covered in blood and his friend a stark white colour, contrasting with the vividness of the red of his blood.

He couldn't hold back a gasp at the sight but then the healers came past him, blocking his view of the scene and Elrond seemingly willingly placed his friend on the floor where all could have access to him, save Legolas.

Elrond did not wish to relinquish him. He wished to hug the Man closer to him, talk to him, comfort him but he knew that if he was so selfish then his adopted son would bleed out. He sighed and stood, watching over the healers, making sure they were doing what was right for him. He knew they were experienced and he knew they knew how to treat Estel, but there was no way he would leave them to it.

All Legolas could see was Elrond standing proud and in control and the glistening red blood that covered his sleeves, hands and lap where the Man's head had been resting. The healers' backs were to him, barring him from seeing Estel, but he could easily tell that all of them were busy.

Legolas stood a little in from the doorway, feeling very out of place and incompetent. He yearned to go in and help but found himself unable to move. He knew he would just get in the way, he knew very little about healing, and he knew he would just slow everything down. He truly was useless. He sighed as two healers ushered him back, confident and comfortable with the situation, away from his friend.

"We need more room so we can help your friend." They said, gently but firmly in that way only healers could.

Of course Legolas had backed away to give them their space. He backed away to the edges of the room, watching nervously as they worked. He glanced to the Elven Lord, seeing a mesh of emotions tangling across his face. Worry coupled with anger, sadness joined with relief and tangible nerves fighting a confidence and belief in the young Man. Legolas looked away from him when his sharp gaze sought him out. He chose to look at his dusty boots instead of seeing the inevitable disappointment he was sure to see on Elrond's face.

Elrond glanced to Legolas upon seeing him looking at him in the corner of his eye. The warrior's head immediately dropped down, as if in shame and embarrassment, and Elrond was glad of his earlier patience. He could see that not being able to judge the health of his friend was difficult for him, and by the blood soaked into his robe he could tell it didn't look good.

He glanced back down to where Estel lay and marked the progress the healers had made. He was sewed and bandaged, the cut having been near enough to his eyebrow for them to have been able to sew the cut, and almost ready to move to a bed in the healing halls until he woke. They had also applied a cream that would help soothe the sting of the stitches when he woke.

A small smile lit the face of the Elven Lord and Legolas let out a sigh of relief and the corners of his mouth unwillingly lifted slightly.

Elrond looked back to the Elfling, only to be looking at an empty door.

Legolas turned from the scene at seeing Elrond smile, knowing healers would be telling him to get out the way soon enough, and began to walk away from Elrond's office. He couldn't help them and now that he knew his friend was going to be alright there was no reason for him to stay.

He went to the gardens, into the tree he and Estel had been lounging in before this all began. Climbing the tree, despite his still painful hands, he went higher than before, out of easy reach and sight. He sat leaning against the trunk, one leg dangling down, the other stretched out in front of him.

Feeling the sting on his fingers he inspected them. Many of the cuts had healed completely and many more were reduced just to thin lines of red on his skin. However some still looked almost fresh, particularly a large gash that curved around his left hand, reaching from the base of his thumb, crossing his palm, heading in a curve around the shape of his hand and looping around it to the knuckle of his middle finger. It was a remarkable cut, intricate and difficult not to irritate as it prevented his movement greatly and made gripping anything very painful.

He flexed his fingers on both hands experimentally and was pleased to find that his fingers all bent and straightened almost as well as before, albeit a bit stiffer and slower. One of his fingers on his right still sat squinted though and he sighed at the imperfection. It would forever serve as a constant reminder of Nerea and her strange yet fascinating command over those Orcs.

Not that he could ever forget it.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Author's Note; **__Exams = stress.  
_

_Please review and enjoy! _

Glorfindel and the twins had her in a firm grip, not that she was struggling much. It seemed to him almost strange that she wasn't. Surely she would loathe going back to the cells but he couldn't be too certain with Nerea.

They brought her through the corridors amidst staring Elves. Glorfindel slightly regretted that Nerea couldn't see the burning anger and hate in their eyes but none of them called out their anger. They didn't see her as worth their words.

Glorfindel made his way to Elrond's chambers. He didn't know where he was to put her since the dungeons were not secure.

He transferred his hold on her to the twins and knocked on the door. He could hear a lot of activity inside however no one came to the door. He knocked harder and waited for a few seconds before opening the door himself.

The healers and blood took him by surprise but he covered it well. Very used to the surprises the House of Elrond frequently churned out for him he was well practiced in keeping his face calm and controlled. He walked into the room, the twins remaining in the doorway, and sought out Elrond.

"Elrond." He called to his old friend.

"Glorfindel!" He exclaimed, "Nerea-"

"Is captured once more." Glorfindel said, his voice as soothing as he could make it, "I am here to enquire as to where we are to put her since the dungeons are no longer secure."

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, the stress clear in his eyes. Truthfully, he hadn't thought of that. All he'd been thinking about was his Estel and how worried for him he was.

Glorfindel smiled slightly, reassuringly, at his old friend.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

Elrond's grateful look was all Glorfindel needed and without further ado he and the twins left with Nerea. Glorfindel had an idea.

Legolas was startled when he saw Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir bearing an unresisting Nerea away from the dungeons. Where were they going with her?

He went to go to them, to help maybe, but stopped as a small sound grabbed his attention. He froze where he was, listening.

He went to move again and heard another sound, one that sounded distinctly not Elf like.

He stood on his branch and peered around the tree, into the rest of the gardens forest behind him. He couldn't see anything but he knew from experience that that didn't mean nothing was there.

He reached out to feel the tree and was startled when waves of fear hit him, enough to make him take a step back on the branch. He tried to calm it enough to hear what it had to say but he could hardly concentrate on the words for the pure terror coursing through the tree.

Legolas caught few of what it was trying to tell him but it was enough. The gardens of Elrond had never met evil before, they had never met Orcs.

Legolas had no weapons with him nor any knowledge as to where the Orcs were. He wasn't sure if the Orcs knew he was here but he didn't want to take that chance. He couldn't make it to the entrance if they had bows but then if he stayed, he had no weapons to fight them with if they saw him.

He whispered a final reassurance to the tree before making his way along one of the branches that stretched out to the side. He knew that if he followed these trees, they would finally lead to a row of balconies. He could enter through one of the balcony doors, find Elrond or Glorfindel or someone and the threat of the Orcs would be extinguished.

The hard part was getting there unnoticed.

He had no idea where they were and did not want to lead them to their prey. He silently made his way along the first branch and onto another of a different tree, listening intently for any sound whatsoever. He continued this way for only a short distance before he heard a shuffling sound from behind him. He froze and the sound continued. He listened closely but it was too light to be Orcs.

He continued on, hearing nothing else until he was a short way away from the balconies. It was Orcs this time. Unmistakeably. He could hear anger and frustration in their voices, not unusual for an Orc, but the content of their conversation was.

They were worried for a girl. But angry at her for making them worry.

These were the Orcs that had helped Nerea. And they were so close to gaining access to the Last Homely House. They were so close, he could smell them.

If Legolas could just reach the balcony and get inside unnoticed then their foul stench would never grace Rivendell's boarders again. But that was easier said than done.

As silent as he was he wouldn't be able to pass unnoticed if they were watching the balconies.

He took a deep breath, through his mouth, and moved across the last branch. He jumped from the branch to the balcony, ducking down behind the ledge.

He heard nothing from the Orcs that said they'd seen him.

Relieved, he crawled to the balcony door and reached up to the door handle.

Unlocked.

The door opened easily enough and Legolas crawled inside, closing the door as softly as he could.

He was soon sprinting down the corridors with the intention of going to Elrond immediately. However on his way he glimpsed someone else. Erestor. He slid to a stop, turning himself around and grabbing the old advisor's shoulder, taking him by surprise.

Not a good start. He apologised quickly and then proceeded to tell him of the Orcs in Rivendell.

Erestor's first impression was to laugh, Orcs couldn't get into Rivendell! But something in the young Elf's eyes and tone made him stop. He was serious.

"How do you know this?" He asked Legolas.

"The trees told me. And I've seen them."

Trees did not lie, and Legolas would not lie about something like this. He made up his mind to believe the young Prince.

"Have you been to Elrond?"

"I was on my way but I saw you and thought if you went to Elrond then I could find Glorfindel."

"Done." Erestor said, already on his way, "Glorfindel has come up with some plan to put Nerea in a guarded guest room."

Legolas turned, running once more. Erestor's words would have been quite unhelpful had he not already seen the direction in which they had been taking Nerea.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Author's Note;**__ I apologise if I didn't respond to anyone's review, it's not been letting me. I have tried to send private messages instead but just in case I didn't reply I'd like to say a big thank you for reading and reviewing! _

_This story will soon be over I think, very few loose ends to tie up which will be done in the next few chapters. _

_Please keep reviewing and enjoy! _

Legolas sped down the corridor but it didn't take him long to see the guest room they now had Nerea in. It wasn't hard to miss. Glorfindel had stationed four Elven guards outside the door; two were standing 'at rest' with the other two side on and listening intently. All had one hand on the hilt of their swords, ready for anything.

Legolas calmed himself and steadied his breathing with some deep breaths. He made his way to the door with poise and practiced care. Not revealing the fact he had previously been sprinting madly down the corridors.

The guards dipped their heads as he came to a halt before them.

"Is there something you need, Prince Legolas?" One guard, whom Legolas believed to be called Palos, asked.

"I desire to speak with Lord Glorfindel." He replied, calmly and with a slight edge of authority in his voice.

The guards exchanged a glance.

"I'm afraid he is currently detained." Palos answered.

"It is of the utmost urgency that I speak to him." Legolas answered, showing some of his previous haste.

"I am sorry, Prince Legolas, but he is with the prisoner and ordered that we stop anyone from entering. It is for your own good that you are out here Prince Legolas."

"I am aware that it is for my own good but it is for the good of Rivendell that I must speak with him." Legolas said before marching forward and pushing open the door.

The guards reacted immediately, two unsheathing their swords and stepping behind the others who grabbed for Legolas.

Legolas however was out of their reach for he had expected their reaction. He had stepped again as they grabbed from behind and now he stood unrestrained, calling out Glorfindel's name in the large, decorated room.

Glorfindel had heard talking outside the door but had not been paying too much attention to it. He needed his concentration to be on Nerea and was confident the guards could handle anything or anyone that attempted to enter.

When the door was opened he didn't take his eyes from Nerea, although his hand went for his sword and aimed it at the intruder, now entered the room.

He heard his name, spoken in a familiar voice, and immediantly signalled for a guard to take over watch. He stood, allowing the somewhat confused guard to sit in his place, not taking his eyes from Nerea until another pair were safely set on her.

"Legolas," He said, greeting the young Elf calmly.

Mindful of Nerea the Elf spoke quickly but quietly, too quiet for mortal ears.

"Orcs."

Legolas got straight to the point, desperately trying to convey their dangerous situation.

"There are Orcs in Rivendell. Outside, at the far balcony. I have seen them."

Glorfindel's eyes sparked dangerously. Having had many encounters with Orcs he knew they were neither smart enough nor skilled enough to gain entrance to Rivendell. Both knew where these Orcs had come from and who had helped them, unnoticed, into Rivendell.

"She mustn't know we know they're here." Legolas said, restraining his eyes from darting towards the woman in question.

"Agreed." Glorfindel said with a sharp nod. She could warn them. "Everything must proceed as usual."

Then, speaking louder, loud enough for her to hear, he told the younger Elf, "I will join you as soon as I can, I must first finish my work here. The young Man is now with his brothers, he will do with their protection for now. I shall meet them later to dismiss them and take over."

Glorfindel knew he was needed to help defend Rivendell, but if he could get just a little information from Nerea then there was a chance he could make her give more. There was a chance he could get her to reveal something, the source of her hatred, the reason for invasion, anything was useful. Anything was progress.

The Orcs could be easily taken care of. Nerea was another matter.

The younger Elf nodded, understanding Glorfindel's message. He needed to stay with Nerea for a while but Elladan and Elrohir were more than capable of helping with this issue.

He bowed respectfully and thankfully and turned, quickly making his way back down the corridors.

Glorfindel's Elven senses had been telling him something was wrong for a while, he had just thought it had been Nerea's presence. Unfortunately not it seemed.

He felt stabs of guilt as he thought about his ignorance. He could have allowed an Orc invasion of Rivendell if not for Legolas' keen eyes. He took a breath and shook the feeling from himself. He would not feel like this. It did not happen and he needed to concentrate.

He turned back to Nerea who was watching him with curious yet concealed eyes.

"You know what we want to know. Will you tell us?"

Nerea did not know what to say. She had wanted revenge against the Elven Lord but hadn't even been near him. The Elf had clearly not been hurt but a Man had. Was there a settlement of Men nearby? She didn't know. She had never heard of one. But the Man had brothers, so there must have been more than one.

She wanted to know something from this blonde haired warrior, but he would tell her nothing.

And so she would tell him nothing.

It was only fair.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Author's Note; **__I apologise for the very long wait however I had no internet in the hospital and my mind has been on other things since then. Thank you all for staying with me and staying with this story._

_Please review and enjoy! _

Glorfindel sighed inwardly at the defiant look that crossed Nerea's face. Clearly she wouldn't give anything up easily or at least without something in return.

Smart girl.

"I'll make you a deal." Glorfindel said; his voice level and controlled.

Nerea's head turned the slightest bit towards Glorfindel, her eyes twitching towards him. She was interested.

But Glorfindel did not speak again. He merely sat, seemingly frozen in time, and watched Nerea. He had now given her the opportunity to do what she wanted, what she'd came here for. It was up to her now.

And he had all eternity to wait for her to do something.

After a few minutes of watching Nerea growing increasingly more uncomfortable he shrugged and got up.

He went to the writing desk, stationed against the far wall, and wrote a short note on a piece of paper. He folded it and handed this to the nearest guard.

"Open it in 10 minutes." He said with a stern look and the guard nodded, trusting that Glorfindel would have a reason for the wait and for whatever he had written.

Nerea unconsciously leant forwards, tilting her head, trying to see the paper, knowing full well they could show it to her and she would probably not be able to read a single word. This Elf intrigued her with his odd ways and calm attitude. He didn't seem like he even cared if he got what he wanted from her or not.

Glorfindel headed for the doorway with a slight smile to himself. He had used up enough time here though and it was time to deal with the Orcs Legolas had reported.

The guards knew that they were not to speak with her or make eye contact and to watch her closely though, as he left, he made a mental note to post more guards outside her room.

For security purposes he told himself.

The security of his sanity more like.

Glorfindel marched confidently and briskly along the winding corridors of the Last Homely House, seeking out Legolas. Subconsciously, he knew where the young Elf would be and sure enough he found him with Estel and the twins in Estel's room. His twin knives set once more on his back along with his bow and a full quiver of arrows he looked ready but sat by his friend's bed the young Prince looked for all the world like he couldn't hurt a fly at first glance. His face was set with sadness with a touch of pity curving his eyebrows but under this, there was a glittering defiance and determination that the older warrior had always loved about the Mirkwood Prince. This had been what had caught his eye about the Mirkwood Prince all those years ago the first time they had met, a determination to do the impossible and the defiance of the world's laws that declared it so.

He hated to interrupt this sad, yet tranquil, scene he found himself walking into but he didn't even need to say a word before Legolas gave the Man's hand a squeeze, rose from Estel's side – who was looking much better with more colour in his cheeks since Glorfindel's last sighting of him –began to lead the way to where the soldiers were waiting. Both warriors received nods of luck and farewell from the twins who were staying to watch over their little brother, the healer's quality they had inherited from their father. Or was it the caring one they got from their mother? Glorfindel had never been able to decide.

Outside, he saw a squad of around thirty warriors awaiting his orders, Lord Elrond at the fore.

For a moment, Glorfindel thought Elrond's presence was strange. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Erestor, who smiled at him, and his query was no more. Erestor, sensible, reliable, Erestor. Of course he'd told Elrond.

Erestor too, offered a nod of luck and gratefulness to the two arriving Elves. He stood off to one side, not intending to join them in battle. He could, as he, like most Elves, had been schooled in the art of the sword, but he did not like to. Battle had never favoured him, nor did he favour it. He preferred his books, books did not stab.

Glorfindel got straight to business, he knew there was no time to spare – not that there often was when it came to battles.

"Where were they?" Glorfindel asked Legolas.

"Near the balconies where Nerea is kept. I didn't see them, but I could smell them and the trees could feel them." Legolas replied, the memory of the repulsive smell and the feelings of that tree's panic was clear in his mind but hidden from his face. He, as a warrior, could show nothing of fear, from himself or otherwise, he had been trained not to since birth.

"Well then," Glorfindel said, looking around at the squadron of Elves "what are we waiting for?"

It was not long before the fears of the trees of Rivendell were put to rest.

In the room, the guards waited a few minutes before beckoning for a look at what Glorfindel had written on the paper.

Ten minutes passed and, right on time, the guard unfolded the paper and read his instructions. He frowned at what was written at first and reread it twice. He did not understand but would do as he was ordered. He trusted Glorfindel.

He passed the paper to the guard nearest him, whose reaction was quite the same. He too vowed to obey Glorfindel.

As the guards slowly passed around the piece of paper, Nerea ducked her head slightly, trying to catch glimpses of what was written on it as it moved from person to person. Her eyes following the paper and her mind concentrating on the paper she never noticed the disappearance of the Orcs from her mind.

All because of one piece of paper that held the simple instruction '_Pass it on.'_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Author's Note;** This story is definitely coming to an end soon, I think it'll reach up to 50 chapters in total. Thank you to all who are still reading!_

_Please review and enjoy _

Glorfindel, no evidence of battle on him, returned to Nerea and his guards. He knew by the somewhat confused looks on their faces that they had done what he instructed and, by Nerea's eyes focused on the paper, he knew it had worked.

He smiled as he entered, unsettling Nerea. But smiles always did unsettle her, unless they were hers, her fathers or brothers. She understood those. She understood how her fathers were cruel, her brothers were spiteful and hers were fake. But these Elves' smiles she couldn't understand. They were often nothing but genuine, like no smile she'd ever seen.

"Well," Glorfindel said, addressing the Elves in the room, "Thank you for watching her until I got back."

He said no more about the note as he was handed it back, merely nodded in thanks and put it into his pocket.

Nerea still wanted to know what was on it. It wasn't that she believed she was nosy, just that she hated things being kept from her. She wanted to know so she could be assured it wasn't about her.

Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed, the soldiers moving around him, giving him a clear view of Nerea.

"I have all eternity," He spoke calmly, politely and without a hint of the malice and anger he would have been justified to feel, "But unfortunately, you don't." The words were somehow more vicious with the kindly voice of the Elven Lord.

Nerea blinked at him, surprised at the contrast between his words and tone. She decided to speak, her tone mimicking his.

"By keeping me here, you're only dooming your people."

Glorfindel smiled, but there was no menace in that smile. It was more pitying.

"What would make you think that?"

Nerea frowned and delved inside herself, searching for the grasp she had on the Orcs. Panic began to flare when she realised it wasn't there. Frantically, she dug at the corner of her mind where she had stored them, knowing it was no good. That was why the Elven Lord was smiling. He had destroyed them.

How he had known of them she didn't know and it scared her. Perhaps Elves could read minds? It had been said they could but she'd never believed lore, though maybe she ought to.

Glorfindel watched the changes of emotion cross her face and sighed to himself. Conflicting emotions raged in him. He was glad at the thought of her being trapped, the thought she had no more moves to make, but he despised that he was happy about this. From all Elrond had told him about the girl, she was more like a target than an archer. She wasn't the common foe whom he felt comfortable being happy at their downfall.

Nerea sighed and slumped slightly. The Orcs were her last hope and she wondered what else they knew.

She was tired. She didn't know if there was a point to resisting any further. They would probably just kill her once they got all they wanted from her. She thought that this was probably a good thing. All the fight was gone from her. She hadn't any hope escaping the Elves now. She had learned long ago that if you caused trouble you had to deal with the consequences.

"A deal?" She asked, clutching at the last offer the Elf had made and hoping it still applied.

The Elf's eyes seemed to brighten, which somehow unnerved her yet reassured her at the same time.

"Yes," He said, "You tell us everything, and we don't leave you alone with Lord Elrond."

She paused, feeling the sting of his comment. Basically, she told them everything and she didn't die. After all she'd done, it seemed fair.

"How much is 'everything'?" She asked.

Glorfindel considered. He knew about her mothers death, her brothers illness and her fathers cruelty. But what did she know about it all?

"Everything is everything." Glorfindel clarified, stressing the last word.

She nodded. Everything. She'd never told anyone everything about her and now she would reveal it to a room full of Elves she neither liked nor trusted. Talk about jumping in the deep end but what choice did she have?

She sighed and ventured another question, "Who would I be telling?"

Glorfindel considered this, a slight frown cast itself over his fair features. Lord Elrond would be there, he knew his old friend needed to be. If they were well enough, Legolas and Estel would want to go and, he supposed, they were owed an explanation. If they were going then the twins would most definitely find a way in. He would be there. In addition to this he'd probably have a few guards in the room too.

"Lord Elrond, myself, the Man and Elf you have punished and some guards that will be there on my orders."

He edited out the twins, they could pass as guards to her eyes.

Nerea didn't like the list. But then she knew she wasn't going to get off easily. She nodded.

"Very well." She hated how small her voice came out and how utterly defeated it sounded. She cleared her throat as if attempting to give authority to words that had already left her mouth.

Glorfindel nodded, the frown gone and replaced with another small smile. He was glad for the progress they had made. A glance around the room showed the same was true for all the guards. They would finally get the answers they craved.

Nerea, for her part, felt dread. Dread at the thought of giving the answers.

But this was the consequence she knew she deserved. She would not run from it. She was a child no longer.


End file.
